MLP Entre Mundos 2: Apocalipsis
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: Aquel que a un gran imperio hizo temblar, sin compasión regresa ahora a su tierra con el miedo en su corazón. Y oculta en el camino Hoy la muerte esperará esa luz que ayer soñó hoy le ha de matar.-(Seren Avro Tsukino)...El hombre ha de poseer la tierra, hacer que ella le sirva, y gobernar a las demás criaturas (Genesis. 1.27–2.3).
1. Chapter 1

Entre Mundos 2: Apocalipsis

Capitulo 1: una misión

**-HERMANO**- Memorias, no de uno si no de cientos sonidos que se repetían una y otra vez, el sonido del acero cortando la carne, gritos, llantos, lagrimas y maldiciones…y rugidos.

**-TWILIGHT RESISTE YA ESTOY AQUI-** flashes de memorias, en un momento veía una espada y en una milésima de segundo unos colmillos delante para ser cambiado bruscamente por el sonido de agua embravecida corriendo sin control y un grito que se hundía a lo lejos cayendo en esa agua.

**-yo…lo mate**-

**-HERMANO**- una pony, una unicornio morada que se levanto de golpe en su cama en una habitación de roca y cristal **–fue un sueño…-** se levanto para ir al baño y lavarse un poco el rostro para regresar a dormir, dando un suspiro por el refrescante enjuagon, pero al voltear la vista dio un grito aterrada al ver en el reflejo del espejo del baño a su hermano con su cuerpo putrefacto, los labios morados, los ojos negros sin brillo y gritando de furia, aterrada la pony cerro los ojos y ya no vio a su hermano pero al darse la vuelta tenia las fauces de un enorme lobo con colmillos tan grandes como navajas rugiéndole al rostro **–AHH**- se levanto, estaba atrapado aun en un sueño pero la luz del sol ya estaba entrando por su ventana, entonces escucho unos pasos ir hacia su habitación.

**-TWILIGHT HIJA-** ahí entro el padre de Twilight corriendo alertado por el grito de su hija **-¿estas bien?**- indago, la pony solo se sostuvo la frente.

**-si…estoy bien-**

**-¿otra vez ese sueño?-** la pony solo tenia una mirada triste y agachada por no contestarle a su padre quien se fue a sentar a un lado de ella –**hija…yo como tu padre se por lo que pasas, perdimos a tu hermano hace ya casi 1 año…ni tu madre ni yo lo hemos podido asimilar pero no nos culpamos ni a ti tampoco…Shining Armor hubiese dado la vida por ti tanto como por cualquier pony no solo por su deber de capitán…si no por que es lo correcto-**

**-gracias papá**- su padre le dio un beso en la frente con una leve sonrisa.

**-ahora sonríe un poco mas por favor mi princesa morada…péinate y baja a desayunar tu madre esta haciendo el desayuno…OUC H por cierto vino Rainbow Dash hace un momento dijo que en cuanto pudieras fueses al palacio-**

**-ok gracias papá…¿y Cadence?-**

**-oh, ella sigue dormida igual que un bebe…ya sabes necesita guardar reposo por esperar a su bebe…no puedo esperar a ser abuelo**- el viejo pony salió con una amplia sonrisa causándole otra a su hija quien se levanto y comenzó a peinarse pero por el espejo, creía ver en un rincón a su hermano mirándola fijamente, solo cerraba los ojos repitiéndose en su mente "no es real, no es real" hasta abrirlos y no verlo mas.

La pony termino su desayuno y se dispuso a salir de su hogar que no era nada parecida a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ni su residencia familiar en Canterlot, o la biblioteca que la princesa le había regalado para que ahí viviese, ahora vivía en el imperio de cristal pero no por que quisiese, si no por que no tenia de otra pues al ver hacia la gran barrera mágica podía ver lo que antes era su hogar, unos nubarrones de tormenta con relámpagos rojos y verdes resplandeciendo y aun en la distancia podían escucharse truenos mas fuertes de lo normal, al caminar por fuera de su casa la magia del imperio cobro vida y la volvió una pony de cristal con ese brillo en el pelaje y un peinado distinto que la hacían ver elegante así que se dispuso a ir hacia el castillo cuando el rugido de algo en el cielo llama su atención acompañado por el revolotear del aire por algunas alas gigantescas pero ella miro seriamente y con odio pues arriba se veía una silueta alada sobrevolándoles.

**-¿nos vigilaras por siempre?...maldito asesino, no vas a dejarnos ir-** pues en el aire había un gigantesco dragón negro con cuerpo de serpiente, alas colosales mas negras que las plumas de un cuervo y en su lomo con una montura especial iba un ser oscuro con traje y capa, encapuchado y enmascarado que no dejaba ver su rostro, portando una espada en la cintura sobrevolando ese lugar para después irse de regreso hacia donde era la tormenta.

Sin perder mas el tiempo la pony se fue al castillo en la sala del trono donde había algunos nobles consejeros y las amigas de esta pony, y en un trono una alicornio azul como la noche, hasta que su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la unicornio morada.

**-Twilight Sparkle estábamos esperándote- **le dijo la princesa Luna.

**-si lo lamento, me quede dormida-**

**-no hay problema por favor toma asiento y escucha con los demás que es importante**- la pony fue y se sentó junto a Rainbow Dash dando un fuerte bostezo.

**-¿sigues durmiendo mal?-** le dijo su amiga en voz baja pero como burlesco pero no un una burla molesta si no como clásica burla de amiga.

**-¿tu que crees?-**

**-SILENCIO-** grito Luna imponiendo su autoridad –**todo pony de Equestria que logro refugiarse aquí lucha por sobrevivir esa es nuestra realidad…hace ya mas de 8 meses perdimos nuestra patria, aquí hemos resistido y prevalecido con la ayuda de los elementos y el corazón…pero esa fuerza esta fallando, después de ese tiempo sin descanso la magia de estos artefactos se esta agotando…pronto podríamos quedarnos sin protección y ahí Chrysalis y su peón Alvaro nos atacaran y no podremos defendernos-**

**-¿Qué esta sugiriendo princesa?-** indago uno de los consejeros.

**-es a donde quiero llegar…mi hermana hace tiempo, antes de morir me dejo el conocimiento de sus hechizos, entre ellos el hechizo con el que se disponía en llevar a el humano a su hogar…y ayer por poco logro romper la barrera dimensional…yeguas y caballos…no podemos enfrentar al enemigo solo…necesitamos ayuda, por ello…quiero organizar un escuadrón que me acompañe al mundo humano por ayuda**- Luna fue directo al grano pero tal revelación y decisión de ella causo el desorden y la revuelta entre los miembros, incluidas las 6 amigas que se miraron confundidas por la decisión de la princesa.

**-¿ir por ayuda humana?...muy bien, esta descubierto que los hombres no son un mito, EXISTEN…pero después de ver lo que paso con uno solo ¿usted quiere su ayuda?-** pregunto otro consejero.

**-el humano no era malvado hasta que lo corrompió la reina Chrysalis por lo mismo hay que combatir fuego con fuego, cuando la energía se acabe estaremos vulnerables, y si el ejercito grifo en su hambre de poder y su negligencia no pudieron derrotar a Chrysalis y su ejercito ¿Qué opción tenemos nosotros?-**

**-es una locura y usted lo sabe, su hermana nunca hubiese considerado siquiera esta opción-**

**-mi hermana…era mi hermana…yo soy yo…si se le ocurre una mejor manera de hacer frente a esta situación dígala…hemos prevalecido aquí, restablecido nuestros deberes laborales y la producción de alimentos y si quieren que esto siga hay que defendernos…aquí tras este muro mágico no estamos viviendo ni siquiera sobreviviendo…estamos agonizando esperando el momento en que la fuerza del Corazon y los Elementos fallen y seamos un blanco fácil…se lo que ustedes quisieran o esperan de mi pero no le traeré mas desgracias a mi reino...prefiero pelear…alguien hubiese aceptado pelear, y saben a quien me refiero…a Shining Armor**_-_ en ese instante Twilight se levanto de su silla con la mirada baja.

**-si…mi hermano hubiese elegido pelear…pero nunca hubiese aceptado la retorcida idea de buscar ayuda con los humanos…yo tampoco la acepto…preferiría que los humanos estuviesen todos muertos y siguiesen siendo lo que son aquí…simples mitos-** la fría contestación de la pony dejo pasmada a sus amigas, menos de un año ah pasado pero las memorias de lo ocurrido le han amargado algo el corazón a la pequeña pony.

**-es por eso que es mejor la idea que tengo…cuando falle la energía ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué otra tierra nos queda para refugiarnos? Y aunque tuviésemos seria cuestión de tiempo para que nos volviesen a alcanzar, seria un ciclo de nunca acabar hasta que no tengamos fuerzas y todos estemos muertos….y prefiero traer humanos que vengan a pelear que nosotros ir a su mundo y escondernos ahí…seria lo mismo que ser salvado de un ataque de tiburones por un oso pardo…mi hermana…ella vio en la mente de este joven su mundo real…y me dijo esto "si esto es lo que puede hacer un humano…¿Qué pueden hacer 10, 100 o 1000 de ellos?...quiero valerme de que esta era la intención de mi hermana- l**os ponys guardaron silencio durante un momento pues aunque no les gustase la idea, Luna estaba llena de razón, no tenían a donde mas huir, el imperio de cristal es su ultimo bastión y defensa y perdiéndolo habrán perdido todo, podría ser el fin del mundo pony y el comienzo de la raza Changeling como especie suprema sobre cielo y tierra.

**-muy bien princesa…el silencio de todos se interpreta…pero aun no rompe la barrera dimensional- **contesto uno de los consejeros.

-**estoy a punto de lograrla…eh pensado en un método para romperla este mismo dia y emprender el viaje mañana decidiendo quienes me acompañaran…de mas por favor retírense, esta reunión ah terminado- a la orden la princesa de Equestria todos abandonaron la sala de reuniones** –**esperen ustedes ponys**- señalo a las 6 amigas –**de echo quiero que ustedes me acompañen en esta travesía-**

**-¿Qué?...¿porque nosotras?-** indago Rarity, no eran guerreras ni de algún escuadrón especial para ir al mundo humano.

**-ustedes convivieron más con el humano Alvaro, entienden mas de lo que es su mundo por eso las elijo a ustedes-**

**-yo no iré…-** la contestación no fue de otra mas que de Twilight –**ya tuve suficiente viendo a esos larguiruchos caras pálidas sin pelo…lo mas probable es que mate a uno si lo veo**- con ese tono serio la pony salió corriendo.

**-TWILIGHT ES…espera…nunca va a superar el echo de perder a su hermano- **dijo Luna agachando la mirada y dándose media vuelta.

**-princesa…¿usted ya supero lo de su hermana?-** pregunto Pinkie Pie y la hermosa princesa se detuvo en seco sin mirar atrás.

**-no…y eso también la afecta a Twilight…pero sé que debo vivir con ello…sobre todo yo que viviré…y viviré siglo tras siglo…solo eso, vivo con ese pensamiento, por lo mismo Twilight debe aprender a vivir con ello…ni matando a cada humano que exista en el universo lograra que su hermano regrese…yo saque esa misma conclusión al día siguiente de que murió mi hermana…retírense-** las ponys salieron de la habitación en búsqueda de su amiga.

Luna se fue hacia su habitación asignada por ser ahora la suprema soberana del reino, era lujosa como era de esperarse y después de un tiempo ya había tenido un aire nostálgico para ella, dentro de su habitación se puso a mirar un retrato de su hermana cuando estaba viva con aquella radiante belleza con esa sonrisa, por que en un cajón del tocador donde tenia ese retrato saco una caja que al abrirla emanaba un tenue resplandor rojo que provoco que Luna suspirara.

**-hermana…tuviste muchas expectativas en mi…espero que esto que este haciendo sea lo correcto y que tu querías, pero si debo hacerlo…debo alcanzar un nivel mayor al tuyo…perdóname lo que estoy a punto de hacer-**

En otro lado, un cementerio de lapidas de cristal tallado en varios colores que brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por encima del campo de energía, pero en una en particular la pony morada estaba sentada frente a esa lapida mirando fijamente donde estaba una fotografía de su hermano con su armadura de capitán y su casco haciendo un saludo militar y sonriendo, la foto fue de cuando por su esfuerzo y dedicación termino volviéndose el capitán de la guardia real.

**-Shining Armor…aun no se como superar ese incidente…detesto a Alvaro y Chrysalis con la intensidad de un millón de ponys pisoteando el suelo a la vez haciéndolo temblar-** la pony no se reconocía en lo mas mínimo, la alegre y estudiosa pony se volvió una asesina mental con un odio repulsivo a la estirpe humana quien reflejaba en sus ojos un claro deseo de sangre o de venganza formada por ella misma -**ahora quieren traer mas humanos…mas humanos para combatir a Alvaro…yo no lo acepto y sé que tu-**

**-él lo habría aceptado**- Twilight miro asustada de la voz detrás de ella, no era si no Cadence con su vientre mas grande por él bebé que estaba esperando –**el habría aceptado esa idea…pues prefería tragarse su odio y orgullo con tal de asegurar un futuro para ellos a los que quería y a Equestria-**

**-tu también estas de su lado…él era tu esposo no entiendo como es que sigues actuando así y que perdonas a Alvaro-**

**-¿recuerdas el día de mi boda con el?...Shining Armor estaba también bajo el influjo de Chrysalis y pudo también haber echo que el asesinara a Celestia o incluso a ti mismo o alguna de tus amigas…dime ¿lo odiarías aun así? ¿culpándolo de algo que no es culpable?- **Twilight solo guardo silencio –**no perdono a Alvaro ni mucho menos a Chrysalis pero con ese odio no lograras nada ni cargando una culpa que no te corresponde pues todos fuimos parte de la misma trampa…mira a Alvaro y recuerda lo mucho que él quería volver a su hogar, estar con su familia y amigos…él no quería estar aquí…y puedo sentir que detrás de esa espada, debajo de su indumentaria tenebrosa, muy dentro de ese jinete de dragón y rey Chengeling, hay un corazón humano asustado, triste, llorando…suplicando estar en brazos de quien él quiere-**

**-pero…Chrysalis…siempre estuvo delante de nuestras narices como "Lyra" y fui demasiado ciega como para no darme cuenta de que estaba delante de mis narices…quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenia ya infiltrada delante de nosotras…por esa cegues mía, tu hijo no conocerá a su padre-**

**-Twilight…el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros es muy grande…pero es un peso que no te corresponde, lo llevas por que quieres por que te sentiste derrotada…mírate en el reflejo del cristal, antes derrotaste a muchos villanos incluida a Chrysalis…pero lo que sientes no es culpa Twilight…es la derrota y no te sentirás bien contigo misma hasta que arregles las cosas, deja ya de llevar el peso de todo sobre tus hombros…aun eres joven y no soy quien para decirte esto pero te vendría bien una pareja-**

**-¿Qué?-** Twilight volteo sorprendida y sonrojada.

**-JAJAJA…hace tiempo que ya no veía esa expresión en tu rostro solo mírate en el reflejo ahora**- la pony le hizo caso mirando en la lapida de cristal como su mirada de odio y dolor se había ido por su cara cómica que no evito reír –**lo vez…no todo esta perdido**- Cadence se puso junto a ella y entre ambas se dieron un abrazo **–además…también lo extraño…pero mi fe esta en que este bebe que llevo en mi vientre tenga el mismo vigor y fuerza que su padre…de ese modo él nunca se habrá ido de nuestro lado-**

**-Twilight**- alertando el llamado de la pony ambas voltearon pues sus amigas habían ido a su encuentro **-¿Por qué saliste de ese modo?-** pregunto Fluttershy.

**-lo siento amigas fue un ataque de rabia eso es todo pero ya estoy bien, solo necesitaba desahogarme-**

**-se lo que necesitan para desahogarse…POSTRES, Joe y yo hemos hecho un nuevo lote de galletas de triple chocolate con vainilla EXTRA GRANDES-** grito Pinkie, incluso tras la perdida de los señores Cake y que ah tenido la responsabilidad de los pequeños ella si ah salido adelante superando la adversidad y volvió a ser la de siempre.

-**eso suena bien…mi bebe tiene hambre y no quiero nazca con cara de galleta**- contesto Cadence sacándoles la risa a las demás –**solo vamos despacio que mi embarazo no me deja ir muy rápido-** tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar al "Crystal Suger Corner" de donde Pinkie se hizo la dueña con ayuda de Donut´s Joe y Spike ayudando de mesero y cuidador de los pequeños bebes Cake que aun jugaban.

-**Joe ya llegue**- exclamo Pinkie a lo que Joe se asomo de la cocina sonriendo.

**-estupendo cariño tenemos algunos pedidos-**

**-¿el dijo…cariño?- **exclamaron todas las ponys sorprendidas a mas no poder.

**-y viene lo mejor…**- dijo Spike cargando unas charolas a la cocina.

**-ups…es que tambien quería decirles algo aprovechando que estábamos aquí…¿listo Joe?**- Joe asintió con la cabeza, Pinkie estiro su pata y tenia un gran brazalete con un diamante –**TARAN…vamos a casarnos-**

**-WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO…QUE**- grito Apple Jack

**-si ejem…bueno Joe y yo hemos llevado bien el negocio y demostró ser un buen padre adoptivo para los pequeños al igual que yo madre adoptiva…y tenemos tantos gustos similares como los dulces que fue amor a primer galope- **dijo Pinkie sonrojada mirando a Joe con ternura entre ellos.

**-no…no no no NO…esto es demasiado intenso necesito tomar asiento**- exclamo Rarity haciendo su desmayo dramático de telenovela a lo que Apple Jack una vez mas como en otras ocasiones le sirvió de colchón al caer.

**-Pinkie amiga FELICIDADES**- le dijo Fluttershy abrazándola con todas sus amigas con excepción de la desmayada y Apple Jack **-¿y cuando se casaran?-**

**-bueno…estábamos planeando casarnos en 3 semanas solo que confirmara que pudiésemos reservar el casino de cristal para la fiesta-**

**-wooooooAAAAAAAAAAH DESPERTE-** grito Rarity levantándose de golpe y sujetando a Pinkie con alegría **-NECESITAMOS DISEÑAR TU VESTIDO, SERA UNO DE LOS MEJORES QUE EH ECHO HASTA AHORA LO JURO**- se volvió a marear y una vez más se desmayo.

**-hay quienes nunca cambian-** dijo Apple Jack por la expresión de su amiga haciendo reír a los presentes, pero la risa no duro mucho por un estallido ensordecedor que sacudió todo el imperio **-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-** las ponys salieron temiendo que el escudo cayera o que fuesen victimas de un ataque pero el escudo aun seguía en pie.

**-¿Qué rayos?...MIREN**- grito Rainbow, hacia el castillo en una habitación salía un intenso resplandor.

**-no me agrada-** contesto Fluttershy tímida como siempre.

**-vamos a ver…Cadence ve a tu ritmo y te esperamos ahí o espéranos aquí, de cualquier modo no te esfuerces VAMOS**- sin esperar mas las ponys corrieron hacia el palacio, temor les dio cuando llegaron a la habitación de Luna abriendo la puerta, se quedaron estáticas al ver un vórtice energía que mostraba el reflejo de un monte alto y nevado, el monte que una vez el joven menciono como su hogar, pero lo que dejo a las ponys temblando con un frio de horror recorriendo su cuerpo fue ver una alicornio negra del tamaño de Celestia, con armadura azul, color oscuro como el cielo nocturno y crin de estrellas que parecía moverse con vida propia la cual estiro su pata hacia el vórtice atravesándolo como si hundiese su pata en el agua.

**-esta echo…la barrera esta rota**- la alicornio volteo hacia las ponys con esos ojos azul claro pero de aspecto tenebroso pero su mirada era relajada.

-**pr…princesa…Luna?**- indago Twilight, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver un amuleto en el cuello de esta **-¿el amuleto del alicornio?...princesa díganos que usted no…-**

**-si…lo hice, perdonen ponys…pero para poder romper la barrera necesitaba una fuerza que excediera a la de mi hermana y yo no contaba con esa fuerza…en un principio quise usar la magia de los elementos para romperla pero eso los habría agotado mas y estaríamos al borde del colapso-**

-**bueno pero ahora quíteselo…ese amuleto corrompe a quien se lo pone-** dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-eso quisiera…pero me temo que no podre hacerlo**- las ponys no entendían lo que Luna les trataba de decir, el amuleto solo puede quitarse por voluntad de quien se lo puso –**el amuleto del alicornio en un pegaso le da un poder de vuelo mas allá de su imaginación, en un unicornio lo eleva a ponerlo en nivel de los mas fuertes alicornios…pero en un alicornio…se volverá parte de el…lo que trato de decir es que este amuleto ahora forma parte de mi…no puedo quitármelo y pronto pasara a fusionarse conmigo como hace 1000 años-**

**-¿de que habla?...¿como que hace mil años?-**

**-el amuleto del alicornio es un instrumento demasiado poderoso pero no legendario ni antiguo, por la simple razón de que no se busca, se hace…pero su fabricación dura siglos tanto que solo hay 4 en el mundo pero 2 fueron destruidos, y 1…uno fue usado por mi hace mil años cuando me llene de odio y quise traer la noche eterna…quería superar a mi hermana…ser tan amada como ella y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos…así fue como el tercer amuleto fue destruido cuando ustedes me sanaron…pero el cuarto el cual uso la unicornio Trixie hace un tiempo atrás y que fue recuperado durante la evacuación de Equestria-** las ponys no sabían esa información, nunca creyeron que fuese el amuleto del alicornio el que corrompió a Luna hace mil años –**lo siento mis ponys-**

-**oiga…no se preocupe, la vez que lo uso fue por odio y eso la corrompió mas…esta vez fue por necesidad y cariño…y bueno teniéndola a usted en su forma pues de…Nigthmare Moon yo me siento mas segura ahora-** le sonrio Fluttershy, fue curioso que siendo tan tímida ella fuese la primera en acercarse y decirle eso a la princesa.

**-¿ahora que?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-descansen…el portal esta abierto, la barrea rota, mañana partimos…tómense su tiempo el día de hoy-** era claro que la princesa no solo quería que las ponys fuesen a decirle a sus seres queridos si no que quería estar sola un rato y meditar de lo que había echo y para que esto no fuese a impedir su mandato de princesa, mas que todo demostrar a los ponys que no tenían por que temerla pues ella no era Nigthmare Moon si no que seguía siendo Luna.

El día avanzo hasta la noche y al día siguiente, algo bueno fue del uso de ese amuleto maldito pues el incremento del poder de Luna le hizo mas fácil su deber de princesa para el día y la noche aunque ella deseaba dejar en verdadera pura oscuridad a los Changellings aunque era imposible, los ponys de todo el imperio se reunieron debajo del palacio donde estaba el Corazón del Cristal y los Elementos girando a su alrededor dándole potencia como si estuviesen hechos para esa función, después de todo los elementos fueron creación de Somber.

Ahí las ponys estaban alistándose para irse cada una con su familia, Twilight con sus padres y Cadence dándose un abrazo deseándole buena suerte al igual que Apple Jack son su hermano, hermana y abuela, Pinkie despidiéndose con Joe, Rainbow y Fluttershy no tenían de quien despedirse, aunque Scootaloo como admiradora de la pegaso azul fue a desearle buen viaje, y Rarity fue con su hermana y familia también a despedirse, siendo así que fue que todas se reunieron a pies de las piedras mágicas que protegían su único refugio, pero poco después Luna salió aunque algo cambiada solo por el echo de que se quito el casco azulado clásico de Nigthmare Moon para ponerse su corona, pero sin el casco dejo ver un fino y bello rostro en una faceta que nunca vieron en ella, casi se podría decir que aun cambiada de cuerpo seguía siendo la misma princesa Luna.

**-¿están listas?-**

**-nacimos listas**- contesto Twilight con una mirada decisiva, uno pensaría que quizás venció su odio contra los humanos pero no era así, aun los detestaba pero mejor ir para poder proteger a sus amigas que quedarse ahí esperando torturándose mentalmente de que puedan estar en peligro.

**-muy bien…ponys de Equestria y del Imperio de cristal…escuchen, iremos en una cruzada para traer ayuda…ayuda humana**- la sorpresa fue tal en las exclamaciones de los ponys que su brillo de cristal desapareció –**no se alteren…con suerte nuestra búsqueda no será un fracaso, ya es hora de que lo sepan los humanos no son un mito, existen y pueden ayudarnos a hacer frente a esta amenaza…para poder vivir y recuperar la patria que nos fue arrebatada…a un lado**- la princesa disparo un potente rayo de energía hacia el aire que exploto en medio vuelo creando el vórtice dimensional –**iré primero…ustedes después-**

Luna atravesó sin problemas aquel portal, desconocieron si en verdad llego al mundo humano o alguna dimensión horrible o peor aun, si seguía viva mas que sin temor alguno las ponys fueron entrando uno por uno, la ultima fue Twilight quien antes de partir miro a su familia y a Cadence quienes le sonreían pero su sonrisa albergaba una tristeza y preocupación por su pequeña, allí ella se imagino ver a su hermano sonriéndole y despidiéndose de ella como fue hace muchos años cuando se fue de Canterlot a Pony Ville, atravesó con temor por el portal cerrando los ojos, hasta que ya no sintió el piso del imperio de cristal que era liso, ahora sintió la tierra y los sonidos de sus pasos al pisar la tierra suelta hasta abrir los ojos contemplando un bello bosque con pájaros cantando y un aire aunque frio pero refrescante pero lo que la hizo sonreír fue ver a sus amigas también admirando el paisaje que les daba un aire nostálgico de su tierra que les fue arrebatada.

**-¿este es el mundo humano?-** pregunto Twilight mirando alrededor como las demás viendo que no era diferente de su mundo, casi parecía una replica exacta o una broma de mal gusto de su mente o de la princesa **-¿A dónde vam…-**

**-¿Alvaro donde estas?-** las ponys se quedaron petrificadas, ese grito les taladro la cordura y el valor al escuchar voces llamando un nombre que no se les borraba –**ALVARO MALDITA SEA YA SAL, PROMETEMOS NO VOLVER A HACERTE ESE TIPO DE BROMAS-**

**-SI, Y TE PRESTO MI PS3 CON EL BLACK OPS 2 EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS PERO SAL…no enserio sal que si no tu padre y Jessi nos mataran-**

CONTINUARA…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: el primer capitulo de unos cuantos, fue un poco de trama rápida para dar a entender como es la vida ahora después de la conquista de Chrysalis, esperen el siguiente capitulo COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Cap 2: Una Brigada de Amistad

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** el capítulo empieza algo aburrido y quizás lo es además de largo, no le doy mucha participación a las ponys pues el capítulo es para que los humanos vean la manera de ayudar a su amigo.

_**CAPITULO 2: Una Brigada de Amistad…y de amor**_

**-ALVARO MALDITA SEA...-** las ponys estaban consternadas y paralizadas por esas voces no tanto en sí, si no por estar llamando al humano que ya les había causado tantos problemas, entonces saliendo detrás de unos arbusto aparecieron unos jóvenes en trajes de motocross que aun ignoraban la presencia de las ponys que se colocaron detrás de Luna –**y no contesta…rayos-**

**-Frank tal vez ya nos dejó atrás y está en "la joya" no nos va a esperar recuerda lo mucho que le fastidian estas bromas a el-** comento Jackson, era un joven estatura promedio cabello castaño con un poco de pecas, Frank era bastante moreno de ojos negros y aunque delgado era de mejillas grandes (cachetón) y chaparro como de 1.70 –**lol mira unos ponys salvajes**- no falto mucho para que ambos jóvenes alertaran a las ponys que estaban petrificadas, incluso Twilight aun con el odio que tenía a los humanos estaba paralizada.

**-no seas baboso ¿Dónde has visto caballitos salvajes bien peinado y pintados?-**

**-buen punto…oye mira esa grande debe ser la mamá-** dijo Frank señalando a Luna con un gesto de gracia.

**-¿Qué yo que?-** a lo que Luna se sonrojo sin decir nada por creer que era la madre de las ponys, aunque a Pinkie le causo una risa seca.

**-WOWOWO…wey el caballo hablo**- dijo Frank con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder del terrible asombro.

**-no seas mamon, un caballo que habla, ya no veas tantas caricaturas…lo que si mira el cuerno se ve muy real y las alas LOL-** Jackson sujeto del cuerno a Rarity jalándola.

**-AUCH ESO DUELE**- grito la pony entonces los dos se quedaron mirando fijos.

-**ok ya te creo…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- **los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo de manera atropellada aterrado de ver "caballos que hablaban" –**RAPIDO SUBE A UN ARBOL, PUTA MADRE PUTA MADRE ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO**- dijo el joven queriendo subir a un árbol con su amigo pero el peso de su armadura de motocross los hizo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

**-¿en verdad son humanos?...son unos idiotas cobardes**- dijo Rainbow Dash susurrándole a Apple Jack.

**-oigan humanos…queremos hablar**- Luna tomo la iniciativa y se acercó lentamente a los dos jóvenes.

**-NI MADRES NO TE ACERQUES SATANAAAAAAAAAS-** Jackson saco de la faja de su pantalón una pistola semi automática con la que apunto tembloroso, las ponys sabían lo que era eso y se quedaron paralizados.

**-we no mames estábamos reclamando a Alvaro que se trajo el revolver de su padre y tu traes una maldita 9mm que chingon eh-**

**-CALLATE WEY…nnn…no se acerquen…o disparo-** balbuceo Jackson por ver a las ponys que hablaban.

**-tranquilos…escuchen humanos, no somos enemigos…ustedes mencionaron hace un momento a "Alvaro"…¿es un joven alto, de cabello negro con eso que llaman "motocicleta" negra…con una espada curvada de un solo filo?-** los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos a la vez de petrificados, por sus mentes jóvenes y por la época que vivían miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente como secuestros alienígenas, apocalipsis zombi, saltos inter-espaciales, mutaciones entre otras cosas que han escuchado en historias de ficción y películas, habiendo escuchado eso el pulso de Jackson se mantuvo pero más bien con determinación por que siguió apuntando hacia las ponys.

**-¿Dónde esta mi amigo?-** pregunto Jackson, Frank tenía esa misma mirada seria y desafiante, las ponys estaban desconcertadas y confusas pues sin tanto conocimiento de la mente humana no podían saber que era lo que podría ocurrir.

**-yo me encargo princesa…-** dijo Twilight caminando al frente, y sacando algo de la montura con mochila que llevaba algo que dejo atónitos a los jóvenes, era el Iphone de Alvaro, Frank lo tomo y entro en el Ipod, vio el registro y curiosamente el celular marcaba una fecha de casi 1 año después de ese día, luego vio las fotos y se quedó atónito al punto que le temblaban las manos de ver a su amigo con algunas de esas ponys, de igual modo lo mostro a su amigo quien no creía ni tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba –**su amigo Alvaro…esta en nuestro mundo…llego ahí hace un tiempo, por alguna extraña magia…-**

**-NO ESTES JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS CABALLO DE PORQUERIA, ¿DINOS DONDE ESTA?- **la expresión de Jackson se transformó completamente por una de odio increíble a lo que las ponys se pusieron en guardia ante la amenaza de Jackson pues conocían lo letal que eran las armas humanas.

**-cuando el llego causo daños pero el no sabía dónde estaba, nuestra princesa se compadeció de el y quiso formar in hechizo para mandarlo aquí el cual es el que usamos…pero hubo complicaciones, al poco tiempo después…justo una semana después de que el nos mostró esta película llamada  
"Van Helising" alguien le inyecto un veneno que lo convirtió en un hombre lobo como ustedes le llaman...no quiero echar mucho rollo pero es que…el necesita su ayuda, esta como poseído por otra fuerza una reina diabólica quien lo usa de peon, por ello y causa de eso nuestro reino colapso…estamos al borde del abismo por eso se decidió venir al mundo humano, necesitamos ayuda-**

Las ponys tardaron un momento para explicarles la situación a los jóvenes motociclistas incluyendo la parte del extraño talismán que Alvaro encontró con sus amigos y quien pensaría que esa cosa lo envió tan lejos, pero se quedaron perplejos ante las narraciones del hombre lobo y todas las muertes ocasionadas, el dragón y el asesinato de Shining Armor y Celestia, los jóvenes estaban escuchando algo que ni en un millón de años hubiesen imaginado, claramente estaban ante algo que se escapaba a su comprensión y muy lejos de sus posibilidades, ¿Cómo podrían ellos ayudar?, aunque eran amigos de Alvaro no podían con su habilidad de pelea callejero y de artes marciales y menos ahora con eso de los poderes mágicos que le fueron otorgados por Chrysalis, pero sabían algo, su amigo estaba en peligro.

**-Jackson ven un momento**- Frank se alejo con su amigo un momento a tal punto que las ponys no pudiesen oírlo **-¿Qué opinas?-**

**-¿Qué?...que es una vil pendejada esto-**

**-estamos viendo el teléfono de Alvaro, estamos en presencia de ponys que hablan ¿Qué prueba más necesitamos?- **mientras los jóvenes estaban discutiendo un tema, las ponys discutían otro.

**-¿podrán ayudarnos?**- indago Rarity.

**-no lo se…son sin duda los amigos de Alvaro pero…el ah estado mas de 8 meses en nuestro mundo, ¿Cómo es que estamos en el punto temporal que el dejo?**- indago Twilight, cierto era su punto porque después de ese tiempo ya habrían dado a Alvaro por muerto, es como si aparte de haber llegado al mundo humano hubiesen llegado al pasado.

**-oigan caballitos-** las ponys voltearon a ver a los jóvenes entonces Jackson se guardó el arma **–les…bueno les creemos, conocen a nuestro amigo pero no podemos creer eso de magia, brujas y demás…hombres lobo, yo soy ateo e incluso viendo a unos ponys que hablan con cuernos y alas me cuesta creerlo-**

**-si…a Alvaro también le costó acostumbrarse-**

**-¿nos ayudaran?-** interrogo Luna pese a que el rostro desconcertado y de preocupación de los jóvenes no le daban muchas esperanzas.

**-miren…deben entender que en este mundo que vivimos a nuestros gobiernos, la vida de una persona no importa si es muy querida, si no es alguien importante no le pondrán la más mínima atención, aunque es nuestro amigo y lo queremos, pero si pidiéramos ayuda al ejército y la policía dudo nos crean, y las mostramos a ustedes y no creen no aran nada porque la vida de Alvaro en nada les afecta a ellos, en dado caso me temo que más bien las capturarían a ustedes para experimentar con ustedes por saber sobre su magia y eso…la insaciable sed del hombre por querer dominar todo lo que se conoce-**

**-entonces estamos aquí en vano…no podremos conseguir ayuda de ningún tipo…será mejor volvamos a Equestria…perdonen jóvenes por que sé que esto es duro ya que se trata de su amigo, y nos pesa tener que dejarles a ustedes la encomienda de que den la mala noticia a su familia- **contesto Luna.

**-no…aun no-** dijo Frank confundiendo a las ponys –**las llevaremos con alguien…alguien tiene que saber esto pero no será bonito…iremos con el padre de Alvaro…es un loco por las armas al igual que el mismo Alvaro pero…es un ex coronel de marina muy respetado en los altos mandos…si hay alguna ayuda podríamos conseguirla con el-**

Las ponys entendieron a lo que los jóvenes les decían, si era verdad era posible que el padre de Alvaro pudiese darles tal ayuda pero por lo mismo los jóvenes no fueron nada tontos, sabiendo que el padre de su amigo es como ellos ya lo dijeron "un loco por las armas" era más fácil ir ahí con las ponys a explicar la situación de Alvaro a ir a decirle lo que paso sin ninguna prueba o a simplemente decirle que Alvaro desapareció arriesgándose a una represalia por la cólera del hombre al saber que perdió a su hijo.

Los jóvenes bajaron la montaña saliendo del bosque en sus motocicletas, las ponys los siguieron desde el aire, a Luna no le fue difícil usar su magia para hacer levitar a las ponys y hacerlas volar con ella con excepción de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, sin tardar mucho pero sin perder de vista a los jóvenes las ponys se quedaron asombradas por lo que vieron, una pequeña ciudad que en cierta forma se asemejaba mucho a Mannehatan, con los muchos vehículos de los humanos que llamaban la atención de las ponys y el ver miles de personas por las calles.

**-es…es asombroso debo admitirlo…quien sabe que otras cosas puede haber aquí**- dijo Twilight contemplando la ciudad.

**-a mí me encantaría conocer las tiendas de moda del mundo humano, podría conseguir nuevas ideas para mis vestidos- **le contesto Rarity, ya nisiquiera valia la pena hacer un gesto pues todas conocían esa forma de ser de ella.

**-yo prefiero probar la comida de aquí…siempre y cuando no tenga carne de algún animal**- dijo Pinkie con su clásico apetito.

**-HEY MIREN-** al aviso de Rainbow Dash, observaron cómo los humanos aunque entraron a la ciudad, se fueron en otra dirección para salir de ella hacia el campo y no tardar mucho en llegar a una granja enorme donde había miles de vacas y cientos de cerdos y gallinas enjaulados.

**-qué horror**…- Fluttershy por un momento pareció querer llorar, ver a las vacas con quien incluso ellas han llegado a convivir como si fuesen de su misma especie, en corrales sin pasto ni espacio para correr todas apretadas, los cerdos encerrados en 4 paredes donde se ahogaban en el propio hedor de sus desechos, los gallos y gallinas en jaulas individuales donde tampoco tenían libertad, casi por la mente pareció que llevaban más bien a las ponys a una especie de prisión o campo de concentración.

**-manténganse alerta, por parecido que sea este mundo…es otro mundo, y creo que todas escuchamos una vez en la vida la historia de los humanos y lo que hacen con las demás criaturas…no son más que ganado y comida para ellos**- les dijo Luna, mientras Fluttershy miraba como en unas jaulas estaban separados los terneros, tristes separados de sus madres que estaban a pocos metros pero separados por jaulas.

En eso vieron que los jóvenes fueron a una infraestructura pequeña, una linda cabaña donde tocaron a la puerta y salió un hombre ya mayor, de mirada cansada y aspecto paternal con bigote entre cano y su cabello también, el hombre a diferencia de los muchos que se veían ahí trabajando en el rancho con aspecto sucio, este era limpio y pulcro en su forma de vestir.

**-dd…Don Alvaro…-**

**-¿Dónde está mi hijo?**- pregunto el hombre –**se supone que iba a irse el fin de semana a acampar en el monte con ustedes…aparte quiero regañarlo por llevarse mi revolver…¿hizo alguna vaguería verdad? Por eso no está con ustedes, de seguro los de protección civil le cacharon el revolver-**

**-NO no señor…el está bien pero le vamos a decir no nos va a creer pues incluso a nosotros nos cuesta mucho creerlo-**

**-explíquense ahora muchachos ¿donde está mi hijo?-**

**-por favor, cree podríamos apartarnos un poco sin que nadie mas nos vea o escuche…lo que le vamos a mostrar es impactante**- el hombre no vio mentira en los ojos de los dos jóvenes motociclistas pero eso no cambio su actitud pero le ordeno a todos sus trabajadores que se retiraran de inmediato hasta después de la hora de su almuerzo para seguir trabajando pues ya era casi el medio día.

**-muy bien…aquí solo Dios nos escucha…hablen o me voy a enojar**- los jóvenes miraron al cielo e hicieron una seña que fue vista por las ponys.

**-¿bajamos?...digo, ¿confiamos en ellos?-** pregunto Pinkie.

**-yo digo que si…cuidado-** el hombre se quedó pasmado quitándose el sombrero incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos tanto que se sentó de golpe en uno de los escalones de la caballa al ver a las ponys descender tiernamente y más aún el aura mágica que envolvía a unas de ellas que eran levitadas por Luna.

**-¿Qué es esto?...-**

**-Don Alvaro…le contaremos todo**- la ponys se quedaron pasmadas por el nombre de aquel hombre que se llamaba igual que el joven en su mundo.

**-señor…me llamo Luna princesa de Equestria…deje le contemos lo que ah ocurrido con su hijo-** tras haber contado lo ocurrido con Alvaro a aquel hombre, este entro en una gran depresión cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, abrumado por la noticia y con su mano temblorosa se sacó un paquete de pastillas que eran su medicina de la presión pero contenían un activo para calmar los nervios.

-**Dios todo poderoso…mi hijo…mi hijo…¿Qué clase de maleficio fue este? Que esto sea un sueño te lo imploro- **el hombre no entro en pánico pero si en una desesperación, tal cosa como en los jóvenes le era difícil de creer en toda ley pero no podía negar por la presencia de las ponys, pensar que su hijo estaba en un mundo extraño y perdido **-¿Cómo le diré esto a mi esposa y a mis hijas?...las va a destrozar-**

**-señor…por eso vinimos a su mundo, necesitamos ayuda…para salvar nuestro mundo y salvar a su hijo**- se le acerco Twilight, algo había en ese hombre que le hacía sentir lastima y tristeza, pues el mismo Alvaro al llegar a Equestria recuerdan que lloro por su familia y más de una vez hablo de su padre, claro estaba que son muy unidos y tal acontecimiento les afectaba a los dos.

**-escucha…pony o lo que seas…no encontraran ayuda, los gobiernos y autoridades no se movilizan por una persona que no sea importante, lo hicieron en Vietnam y la segunda guerra mundial abandonando a sus soldados ¿Qué te hace pensar que se moverán a otro mundo por una persona?- **la repuesta fue la misma que obtuvieron de los jóvenes –**mi experiencia en el ramo militar me dice que si hay forma de ir allá y rescatar a mi hijo es una brigada de rescate pero como mínimo 6 a 10 soldados bien armados y entrenados y no los tengo-**

**-iré yo…-** a sorpresa de las ponys y del hombre, Frank contesto –**yo iré para traer a Alvaro de vuelta-**

**-WOW YA BAJALE, ¿estás loco?-** le alego Jackson.

**-Alvaro dio la cara muchas veces por nosotros, dejarlo ahí es una ingratitud de amigos-**

**-si wey, pero no lo hizo arriesgando su vida ni yendo a otro mundo…además, oíste a su padre necesitamos mínimo 6 y de echo no somos soldados-**

**-tengo una idea…Ariel y los del Kung Fu-**

**-¿crees que nos ayuden?-**

**-vale la pena intentarlo, además…será divertido…siempre quise tener una aventura tipo el señor de los anillos, dragones y ese pedo**- sonrió Frank, estaba al tanto de los riesgos que esto traería y que seguramente no volvería a su hogar pero quería ayudar a su amigo.

**-ok hermano…te cubriré la espalda, me asegurare de que no te rompas una uña…descuide señor, iremos a traer a Alvaro- **el hombre les clavo la mirada como de agradecimiento pero era una mirada fija.

**-muchachos…ustedes ya son mayores de 18 años, son adultos asi que yo no decido sobre sus vidas, si algo les pasa no me are responsable…pero si vuelven y con Alvaro se los agradeceré toda la vida…no podré ir con ustedes pero les daré un par de cosas que les ayudaran…solo consigan a esos amigos suyos-**

**-¿irán a ayudarnos?-** sonrio Pinkie Pie, cuando los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza las demás no evitaron sonreír, una vez más a Twilight le llego una memoria, aquella frase que le dijo Ryujin a Alvaro, ese poder que lo denota por encima de otros _¿será acaso el Valor?._

**-los acompañaremos a buscar a esos amigos suyos**- dijo Rainbow Dash valientemente.

**-yo aún quiero ver las tiendas de ropa- **alego Rarity.

**-¿usted qué opina princesa?...¿princesa?-** indago Twilight viendo que la princesa no estaba ya junto a ellas.

**-¿Atila?-** indago el padre de Alvaro al ver a su gran caballo Frisian de color azabache junto a Luna.

**-oye grandulón… ¿vienes por aquí seguido?-** le pregunto Luna con las orejas hacia atrás y sonrojada.

**-yo si…a ti nunca te había visto por aquí preciosa, esas alas te sientan muy bien**- los humanos y las ponys se quedaron boquiabiertos a mas no poder.

**-me llamo Luna grandulón**- Luna con mirada entrecerrada y con su crin que se movía a voluntad le hacia una pequeña caricia en el mentón al gran caballo.

**-Luna…¿eso es por tus bellos ojos azules?...yo me llamo Atila-**

-**ATAT…atat…ATILA…ATILA HABLO…PUEDES HABLAR**- dijo el hombre impactado por lo que vio.

-**claro que puedo hablar**- le contesto el caballo con esa voz tan profunda.

**-¿y por qué nunca lo hiciste?-**

-**aunque les tengo afecto a usted y al joven Alvaro, los humanos son muy rudimentarios y esto los aterra-**

**-MUUU felicidades Atila dijiste el secreto**- a sorpresa también, una vaca hablo asomándose por encima del corral.

**-YA BASTA, CALLADAS TODAS O LAS MANDO AL MATADERO A PRIMERA HORA DEL DIA**- grito el hombre enojado y consternado por eso, las vacas se echaron para atrás asustadas por la amenaza del dueño del rancho, tal acto hizo enojar a Fluttershy y a Pinkie Pie pues vieron como esas vacas eran tratadas como basura al punto de que quisieron ir a atacar al hombre cuando Apple Jack las detuvo.

**-su mundo…sus reglas-** le dijo Apple Jack a sus amiga para controlarlas, pero vieron como la pata de Apple Jack temblaba pues parecía que también estaba conteniendo sus deseos de atacar.

**-pp…perdonen yo…entiendan que esto es impactante para mí-**

**-lo entendemos señor…así nos sentimos nosotros hace rato…debe esperarnos aquí mientras vamos por los demás, con suerte traeremos bastantes**- el hombre les presto una camioneta con un remolque de caballos donde irían las ponys, así no habría tantos problemas, las ponys aprovecharon para dar una mirada al mundo humano desde otra perspectiva, en uno de sus paseos atajaron por el centro de la ciudad pasando por una tienda de ropa fina donde se lucía un bello vestido rojo sin tirantes.

**-oooooOOOOH simplemente vean eso…maravilloso, debo verlo con claridad para poder pensar en algún nuevo diseño-** dijo Rarity jalándose la crin de la emoción como solía hacer.

**-*snif snif*…umm huele delicioso…¿Qué sera?-** cuando Pinkie volteo a ver que era el olor de la comida, más bien le entraron nauseas al ver una taquería que estaba cortando pedazos de carne "al pastor" pues no se imaginó que le gustara el olor de esa comida.

**-WOW…eso si se ve rápido**- dijo Rainbos Dash junto a ellas se puso un excéntrico millonario en un Corvette rojo deportivo que rugía fiero y se quedó emocionada por la forma en la que el auto dejo atrás al tráfico en un arrancón, otras veían cosas más acorde como Fluttershy contemplo una gran veterinaria con una enorme puerta donde vio al médico llevar un gato en brazos cuidándolo de su patita rota dándole a saber que el mundo humano no es cruel a simple vista, o Apple Jack que contemplo un gran mercado como nunca había visto y tantas verduras y frutas que se la habría el apetito.

**-ustedes ganan…lo admito…es asombroso, verdaderamente asombroso**- exclamo la unicornio sonriendo **-¿usted que opina princesa?...¿princesa?-** volteo y Luna tenía una mirada de adolecente enamorada mirando al cielo.

**-¿a que es un galán con esas patas fuertes, ese pelaje negro como un cuervo, esa crin bien peinada y con sus ojos grandes y profundos?...¿a qué si?-**

-**yo creo que las alicornios que llegan a ser grandes de tamaño en verdad tienen problema al encontrar pareja**- exclamo Rarity mientras las demás miraban serias a la princesa cuando sintieron que el vehículo se detenía.

**-creo que ya llegamos…creo**- dijo Fluttershy, las demás se asomaron por una rendija a donde vieron varias chispas y el sonido de acero contra acero, las ponys habían llegado a un taller mecánico donde los dos jóvenes entraron.

**-Ariel…¿pelado estas aquí?-**

-**YA VOY-** grito un joven que se deslizo de debajo de un coche con la ayuda de una patineta, era alto tanto como Alvaro, bastante delgado y cabello rapado al punto que parecía calvo –**Frank, Jackson ¿y ese milgaro que se dejan ver? Por el face me di cuenta de que se iban a ir hoy al monte con Alvaro-**

**-ese es el detalle amigo…necesitamos tu ayuda para lo que menos creeras en tu vida…ven unos segundos- **el joven calvo no entendió lo que le decían solo siguió a los jóvenes hasta el remolque donde al asomarse vio a las ponys con todos sus colores.

-**¿son para algún desfile de propaganda homosexual o unas piñatas infantiles para una niña o que pedo?-** dijo el joven levantando una ceja por lo que vio.

**-¿Qué es homosexual?- **pregunto Pinkie, y el joven como muchos otros se quedó perplejo con sus facciones estiradas en una mirada de sorpresa.

**-no…no es tu imaginación, somos ponys que hablan**- le contesto Apple Jack entonces el joven echo a reír.

**-JAJAJA, BUENISIMA JACKSON, olvide que estas en la facultad de robótica en el Tec ¿tú los hiciste? Se ven jodidamente reales y los movimientos…pero estos huelen a perfume y no a excrementos como un pony normal te luciste eh…¿Por qué se ven más chaparros?...¿por qué siento que vuelo?- **cuando el joven calvo se dio cuenta al final, estaba flotando por causa de la magia de Luna donde este como todos hasta ahora no creyó lo que veían sus ojos, sin pasar por lo mismo de la historia, Frank y Jackson le contaron lo que ocurría con Alvaro y estas ponys –**ok les creo hasta la última palabra…pero no entiendo ¿Que pinto yo para este plan de rescate?-** indago el joven.

**-Ariel…hace 3 años cuando Alvaro llego aquí al Kung Fu el ya venía caliente del Kendo y el Tae Kwon Do…así que los demás novatos no estaban a su altura y solo hubo 3 que estaban cercas del rango de maestro que lo pudieron derrotar en un combate mano a mano por que en combate de espada era casi imposible ganarle a su habilidad con katana…de esos 3 que lo derrotaron 2 ya no están por que se fueron a poner sus propias escuelas de artes marciales…queda uno…ese eres tu Ariel**- el escuchar eso por un momento despertó un rayo de luz y esperanza en las ponys, ciertamente sabían del buen guerrero que Alvaro representaba, pero tenían a sus ojos a alguien que ya lo había derrotado antes.

**-por favor te lo imploramos…necesitamos tu ayuda**- dijo Pinkie Pie en su cara de puchero y suplica.

**-me piden algo muy difícil…algo de lo que no hay garantía de que vuelva con vida- **exclamo el joven pelado quitándose la mugre de mecánico con un pañuelo –**pero…Alvaro una vez ya me hizo un favor muy grande…con la influencia de su padre en el gobierno consiguió que se probara la inocencia de mi padre en algo que fue inculpado injustamente y así salvarlo de la pena de muerte…por moral y por mi educación en el arte del Kung Fu…yo iré**- las ponys no evitaron sonreír de alegría por escuchar eso, querían gritar de emoción pero no lo hicieron por evitar llamar la atención de ese mundo lleno de humanos –**nos veremos en el rancho de Alvaro hoy en la tarde…se quienes más me ayudaran, pero necesitamos algo para apelar al corazón de Alvaro…necesitamos a "Fenrir"-**

**-¿Quién o que es Fenrir?-** pregunto Luna confundida por ese extraño nombre.

**-Fenir es el nombre de un lobo demonio de la mitológica Nordica pero en este caso es la segunda katana de Alvaro que fue regalo de Jessi cuando fue a Japon-** le contesto Frank

-**ESO ES…también la necesitamos a ella, seguro que quizás ella podría hacer entrar en razón a Alvaro**- dijo Twilight, la razón de su plan era por el recuerdo de la boda de su hermano donde el amor de Cadence no solo su magia hicieron que Shining Armor volviese en sí, quizás podría funcionar en el joven pero lo que llamo la atención de las ponys fue la manera en la que los 3 jóvenes se quedaron en un triste silencio.

-**ella no puede venir…Ariel nos vemos a la hora acordada**- dijo Jackson y con una despedida los jóvenes se subieron a la camioneta para ir de regreso al rancho, pero en el camino las ponys no se quitaron de la cabeza esa contestación, parece que todas pensaron en la misma solución pero no sabían por qué Jessi no podría venir, si tanto amaba a Alvaro como ella a el ¿Por qué no venir?, mientras más lo pensaban más se les hacía que había un pequeño y oscuro secreto.

Por unas horas las ponys se quedaron en el rancho del padre de Alvaro mientras los jóvenes motociclistas se iban a sus hogares a por unas prendas mejores que sus armaduras de motocross que ya llevaban puestas, Luna por un rato no se separó del corral de Atila el frisian percheron de ese rancho, los trabajadores ya se habían ido por su fin del día y las ponys no tenían ningún temor de estar ahí al aire libre aunque les dolía ver e esas miles de vacas encerradas al igual que cerdos de engorda y los gallos de pelea que de echo si Fluttershy supiese para que eran esos gallos estallaría en rabia. Hasta que llegada la hora los dos motociclistas llegaron de regreso al rancho con unas mochilas y mejor indumentaria.

**-bien…falta esperar a Ariel…solo eso**- dijo Jackson sentándose en un tronco, tanto el cómo Frank estaban con la mirada clavada en el suelo, muy pensativos sobre esta misión que iban a hacer, Alvaro era su amigo pero quizás esto era muy exagerado, en este punto aún seguían con el pensamiento de que estaban jugando con algo más que fuego, si no con algo más trascendental a cualquier cosa que hayan visto ellos o se haya visto a lo largo de las eras en su mundo, esta era una aventura sobre cualquier otra aventura humana o en video juego alguno pero era una aventura que cuando volviesen si es que volvían nadie sabría de ella y peor aún nadie les creería, además cada uno tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

Frank por ejemplo pensaba en su familia también, en su hermano menor a quien le prometió enseñarlo a andar en moto como él y algún día llevarlo de paseo al monte aparte su carrera como arquitecto, tumbaría toda su vida por una aventura, y Jackson le habían ofrecido una beca para ir a Oxford él y un equipo que habían diseñado un robot asistente con una IA igual al de la película de Ironman, quizás su motivación no era salvar a un amigo si no como cualquier joven querer comerse el mundo de una mordida y eso implicaba conocer lugares donde ningún hombre antes o después pondrá un pie.

En el caso de las ponys pese a que seguro llevaban a un humano que antes había vencido a Alvaro nada les garantizaba que podría con el ahora que tenía poder.

**-¿Qué opinan? ¿Será suficiente?-** les pregunto Apple Jack.

-**habrá que confiar en ellos**- le contesto Rarity pero en respuesta Twilight se levantó bruscamente dándoles la espalda.

**-confiar en ellos…confiamos en uno…y en un par de días hizo lo inimaginable…cuantos murieron por sus garras, cuantos por espada y balas, incluyendo que destruyo Canterlot en un parpadeo y lo volvió una ciudadela de podredumbre y horror**- entonces Twilight sintió una cálida ala dándole un ligero abrazo, volteando se trataba de Luna con una mirada relajada que se podría decir bastante maternal, entonces Twilight se dio cuenta de que ambas eran iguales, ambas perdieron a un hermano y cuando a Luna le resbalo una lagrima que parecía contenerla es cuando Twilight si quiso llorar, su ira no la dejaba ver en claro pero entendió lo que Cadence le había dicho, Twilight estaba cargando con la culpa de todo cuando Luna era quizás la más afectada tanto por la muerte de su hermana como porque ella en verdad llevaba la carga de todos los ponys pues debía gobernar sin ayuda de nadie trayendo el día y la noche ella sola, así sin decir una palabra ambas ponys conectaron pensamientos, pero es cuando entonces se les pone al lado Atila a lo que las ponys se quedaron boquiabiertas.

**-wow…eso sí que es ser grande…muy grande**- dijo Apple Jack quitándose el sombrero asombrada.

**-me encantaría que vinieras**…- le dijo Luna al gran corcel.

**-no podría hacerlo…no encajaría, después de todo este es mi hogar…aquí nací, y aunque digan lo que digan de los humanos son en verdad criaturas magnificas tal capacidad tienen de hacer daño como de sanar…y pueden abrir su corazón a quien lo necesite, hombre, bestia o demonio…aquí ellos me han cuidado, me han alimentado…cuando eh estado enfermo ellos ahí estuvieron…yo llegué aquí cuando el joven Alvaro era un niño…aún era más joven, el joven Alvaro ha sufrido cosas incontables también…es un buen muchacho por eso les pido…tráiganlo de regreso**- las ponys se quedaron pensativas una vez mas ¿Qué era ese cariño a los humanos?, los tenían encerrados en corrales como mascotas sin darles la libertad de hacer o vivir como ellos quisieran y aun así este caballo estaba pidiendo que salvaran al joven –**yo no iré…pero tu sí podrían venir a visitarme**- dijo el corcel con mirada penetrante a Luna quien se sonrojaba un poco pero la magia termino cuando vieron llegar un par de autos en el rancho, que llamo la atención de los ponys que luego se quedaron sorprendidas, 6 humanos más habían llegado entre ellos fue Ariel, todos ellos iban con kazakas de Kung Fu y algunos con armas de ese arte marcial como Sables Dao, Jian, grandes alabardas conocidas como Kwan Dao.

**-no lo creo…-** dijo Luna, y entonces todos los jóvenes se quedaron petrificados y uno por uno comenzaron a sacar unos billetes para dárselos a Ariel **-¿y eso?-**

**-les aposte que en verdad eran caballos que hablaban…todos ellos son compañeros del Kung Fu y amigos de Alvaro…pero les dije que iríamos en una misión de rescate tipo Soldado Ryan con Narnia, El Señor de los Anillos y Jhon Carter Entre Mundos…todos ellos son buenos guerreros-**

**-pero les ara falta más que esas espadas**- ahí saliendo de su oficina apareció el padre de Alvaro **–síganme-** lo siguieron a la parte de atrasa de la infraestructura en la entrada de un sótano con candado, pero si semejante infamia al quitar el candado no fue suficiente vieron una puerta blindada con código de seguridad que se abrió con la clave del hombre, con temor todos entraron para los jóvenes sonreír de lo ridículo y genial lo que veían y las ponys aterradas, una bóveda llena de armas muy grandes.

**-esto parece para una pelicula de Apocalipsi Zombie…LOL esas son armas muy grandes-** dijo uno de los jóvenes al azar.

**-cc…¿Cómo es que tiene todas estas cosas?- **pregunto Jackson asombrado.

**-soy coronel de marina retirado chico…cuando atrapábamos a los carteles, y cargamentos de ellos llenos de armas no las tiramos ni nada por el estilo, se quedan para el uso de la nación…así que con un poco de influencia me hice mi propia bodega de armas de carteles que yo antes atrape como el de Caro Quintero-**

**-no me lo creo…tiene 3 ametralladoras Gatlling-**

**-y 50,000 balas en cintos todo confiscado…tomen todo lo que necesiten y en el fondo están las cajas de munición con el tipo de arma…eso incluye los Gatllings**- las ponys en un momento tuvieron una verdadera sensación de esperanza, esas armas podrían hacer la diferencia contra los ejércitos de Chrysalis por lo que podían enfocarse en la misma Chrysalis y Alvaro –**además síganme…y este si lo quiero de regreso sin escusas ni pretextos**- los jóvenes sacaron en varias cajas las armas que necesitaron, los Gatllings incluidos 2 morteros y muchas granadas de larga distancia, fueron a otra parte del rancho donde había un enorme bulto de más de 4 metros de largo y 5 de alto –**necesitan algo rápido y fuerte para mover esas armas**- quitando la manta los jóvenes pusieron el ojo cuadrado.

-**cuando dije que usted era un loco por las armas no bromee…ES UN PUTO MARAUDER**- era una camioneta tipo monster amarilla brillante, blindada y con secciones donde poner Gattlligs con capacidad para llevar hasta 14 personas por que sus dimensiones estaban extendidas.

**-fue proyecto mío y de Alvaro hace 4 años…compramos una Hummer H1 de las que desecharon mis colegas del ejército y comenzamos a armarlo…lo terminamos hace 2 meses, le pusimos un motor V12 de camión Torton y un turbo de Lamborgini que obtuve de contrabando, pesa 18 toneladas con todo y el blindaje pero puede cargar otras 60 sin problemas y alcanzar hasta 300 Km/h…además usa Turbosina, combustible de avión para más duración y potencia…planeábamos ofrecerlo al ejército para una construcción en serie al mejor postor…una de estas bellezas valdrá casi 5 millones de dólares…necesitan el misil de un avión para destruirlo, el calibre 50 no lo atraviesa ni los RPG…mucho menos las balas de inmisión de mercurio…me pesa dárselos pero quiero a mi hijo de regreso y ya que no puedo ir pues no soy tan joven, les daré lo necesario para hacer correr a cualquier batallón de maricas y monstruos-**

**-WOW, SIIII YO CONDUZO**- grito uno de los jóvenes.

**-de eso nada Martin, eh visto tu coche**- le dijo otro peleándose por ir en el volante.

**-recuerdan que dije que confiáramos en ellos…me arrepiento estos locos no solo van a destruir a Chrysalis van a destruir todo el Imperio de Cristal-**

**-yo pido tener una carrera con ese monstruo metálico**- dijo Rainbow presumiendo que ella podía ir mas rápido.

No tardaron mucho en subir las armas a aquel vehículo donde todos los humanos se subieron, y el que iba de chofer al encenderlo provoco un rugido que hizo vibrar la tierra.

**-WOW, QUISIERA VER A ALGUN DRAGON PONERSE ENFRENTE DE ESTA COSA**- grito el joven riendo a carcajadas.

**-estamos listos todos…prepárense pues iremos a donde solo uno de los nuestros ha ido, ese alguien está en peligro pero a la vez es nuestro enemigo...iremos a traerlo donde pertenece, el que tema no volver que diga ahora y baje pues no habrá vuelta atrás-** dijo Ariel pero sin respuesta negativa de los otros –**muy bien…EN MARCHA-**

**-alto…aquí esta lo que pidieron-** el padre de Alvaro les hizo una seña dándoles algo envuelto en una funda de tela, era largo como de 1 metro o un poco más **–suerte muchachos…que Dios los acompañe-**

**-bien ponys estamos listas…volvamos a Equestria**- las ponys también se subieron al Marauder y Luna volando hizo el portal aunque lo hizo más grande para que esa cosa cupiera, se metió en el enorme vehículo donde todos entraron al portal dejando al hombre solo quien después miro a Atila.

**-¿vas a hablar?-** pero el caballo relincho –**BAAA payaso-**

Avanzaron a un mundo desconocido donde nada ni nadie les podía asegurar que era lo que vivirían ahí, lo que si era seguro es que sería la prueba de sus vidas por generación tras generación.

En otro lado, en el oscuro dominio de los changelins, bajo el nuevo y oscuro castillo yacían las ruinas echas pedazos de la vieja Canterlot donde los changelings estaban moviendo cosas con su propia magia y tirándolas a una fosa.

**-mira…estas son las estatuas del jardín de Canterlot ¿crees que la reina las quiera?-** dijo uno de los changelings.

-**naaa, nos ordenaron tirar toda la basura y para mí son basura…solo tíralas y vayamos a comer algo, alguno de los prisioneros debe estar jugoso aun jeje**- soltaron la gran bola de escombros en la fosa tan profunda que no se veía su fondo, pero estos tonto no supieron lo que arrojaron ahí, pasando solo unas horas se pudo ver un resplandor amarillo que provenía de aquella donde luego sonó una fuerte explosión que emergió a las alturas donde resonó una risa con una silueta larga y oscura.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap 3: Memorias del Demonio

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: después de un capitulo sencillo como el anterior, se viene un poco de acción, esto es más que nada en Flash Backs pero gócenlo…COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Capitulo 3:** Memorias del Demonio

Un destello que comenzó a crecer como una estrella multicolor bajo el palacio de cristal donde la multitud de ponys aguardaba y miraba confundida y donde vieron con un gran asombro un gigantesco vehículo metálico que rugía más que cualquier bestia conocida, el Marauder con grandes llantas que se manifestó ante todos los ponys quienes contemplaron como el techo se abrió como una gran caja con ese ruido roboto y con una sonrisa vieron a sus amigas y princesa que habían ido al mundo humano.

-**TWILIGH, CHICAS AQUÍ-** ahí estaba Cadence quien llamo a sus amigas para que bajaran con ella a darse un abrazo entre todas.

**-Cadence ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Qué no se fueron?-** pregunto Luna notando que todos los ponys estaban igual que cuando ellas se fueron como si no se hubiesen movido.

**-amm…no…se fueron 10 segundos y volvieron- **contesto Cadence confundida.

**-¿Cómo es posible? Estuvimos casi medio día en el mundo humano**- comento Apple Jack rascándose la cabeza.

**-tengo una teoría…-** exclamo Luna –**después de todo este es el hechizo de mi hermana…parece que como le daba tristeza ver el sufrimiento de Alvaro por las semanas aquí que quería que el hechizo lo llevase justo en el punto espacio/tiempo que el abandono…como íbamos directo al punto donde Alvaro se transportó a nuestro mundo eso explicaría por qué caímos en ese espacio temporal y no casi 1 años después de su desaparición lo cual explicaría el por qué volvimos en un parpadeo aquí…al menos esa es mi teoría y si así fue tenemos mucha suerte-**

**-y por lo que veo mucha MUCHA suerte**- alego exclamo la princesa preñada contemplando el Marauder **-¿Qué hay adentro?-** Luna dio la orden de que se hicieran todos para atrás mientras vieron como las puertas del enorme vehículo se habrían, tanto así que los ponys de cristal apagaron su brillo atemorizados, más aun lo pocos refugiado de Pony Ville o lo que alguna vez fue Pony Ville quienes temían a lo que estuviese ahí, y con un salto al piso con sus siluetas delgadas y bípedas empuñando sus armas blancas bajaron los jóvenes del Kung Fu liderados por Ariel y detrás de ellos los amigos motociclistas de Alvaro, al estar afuera se quedaron contemplando fijamente a los ponys pero la mirada de ellos era más penetrante por la cantidad de miedo y desconfianza, una tención que podía partirse con una espada entre los miles de balbuceos de los ponys.

**-no se si decir "LOL" por tantos ponys que hablan o "Oh Fuck" por la forma en que nos miran**- dijo uno de ellos quien llevaba la alabarda Kwan Dao.

**-voto por el "Oh Fuck"- **le contesto otro, la admiración de los jóvenes era tal por estar en ese mundo pero a la vez maravillados cuando veian las infraestructuras de las casas lindas y simples.

**-esto parece el planeta de los simios en versión pony…y…WOW…¿Qué es eso?-** dijo Frank dándose la vuelta para ver hasta la cima del enorme palacio de cristal.

**-eso…eso es para mí un hotel de 5 estrellas**- le contesto otro de los jóvenes.

Un rato más tarde los jóvenes estaban en el comedor del palacio delante de una buena fogata donde las 6 amigas estaban reunidas junto con Luna y Cadence.

**-bueno ya contestamos su ayuda…ahora díganos todo con detalles…¿a qué nos enfrentamos?- **pregunto Ariel sentado a contra mesa frente a Luna quien le paso un libro abierto con la imagen de un changeling.

**-eso…los Changeling, hay otros que los llaman "metamorfos" "simuladores"…nosotros solo Changelings, criaturas que pueden tomar la apariencia de quien quieran junto a su voz, lo usan para alimentarse del amor que alguien siente por ese ser a quien le robaron la identidad ya una vez los habíamos derrotado hace casi 1 año y medio...esta es su líder**- le mostraron una imagen de Chrysalis –**la reina Chrysalis…ella convirtió a Alvaro en su títere y en el rey Changeling, le dio el poder de un antiguo rey unicornio conocido como el Rey "Somber"…pero no sin antes alimentarse de su amor por la humana que no quisieron que viniese, Jessi…así es como ella luce ahora-** le dieron una foto de Chrysalis actualmente con su aspecto humanizado con sus elegantes atributos.

**-nnnNNNIIIIICE**- dijeron los jóvenes con un tono pervertido que hizo que las ponys se encogieran de hombros más por verlo pelearse por la foto –O**H WAIT…no jodas…es igual a Jessi, Frank rápido saca el Iphone de Alvaro**- las ponys se quedaron confundidas cuando mostraron una foto de la humana y de Chrysalis, tal cual a diferencia de los colores de piel y cabello más aparte el cuerno eran casi idénticas.

**-eso no lo habíamos notado**- dijo Twilight –**eso mostraría el por qué el hechizo de ella es tan fuerte en el-**

**-hablando de eso ¿Por qué no la buscaron y la trajeron? Cuando Shining Armor estaba bajo ese mismo efecto yo logre que volviese en si no tanto mi magia porque estaba muy débil, sentí que fue nuestro amor, quizás esa sea la clave para romper el hechizo**- dijo Cadence.

**-es lo que yo pensé, aún estamos a tiempo podríamos volver al mundo humano por la humana Jessi-**

**-no podrán**- dijo Jackson –**porque Jessi…está muerta**- hubo un silencio envolvente y perturbador, las ponys no esperaron tal revelación –**fue hace casi 1 año-**

"_**Flash Back"**_

"_Alvaro ya tenía un poco de tiempo en el Kung Fu desde que su sensei de Kendo había fallecido en un accidente, pero los fines de semana se reunía en un parque ecológico con alguno de sus compañeros de Kendo a seguir practicando en honor a su sensei, y todas las tardes a la salida ella le esperaba…Jessi y Alvaro no fueron amigos de la infancia, fueron compañeros de la universidad en la facultad de agronegocios, no fue amor a primera vista hasta que un día Alvaro la había salvado de unos maleantes que querían abusar de ella cuando salió de trabajar muy noche, ella trabajaba en una pizzería para poder tener un poco más de dinero pues era de familia humilde, Alvaro no salió limpio esa noche pues también se llevó sus buenos golpes y patadas pero tras insistir logro derrotar a los tipos, Jessi quedo muy agradecido pero sobre todo se sintió protegida con él, tanto ella como Alvaro sintieron que habían encontrado a su media naranja"_

"_Ambos tenían metas iguales como tener un rancho con muchos caballos…sin ofender, empezar su propia empresa, tenían gusto similares…pero había algo, nuestra nación es víctima de la constante guerra entre el crimen organizado y las fuerzas de la ley, las muertes de inocentes son cosa de diario…una día que Alvaro y sus amigos iban saliendo de practicar, a Alvaro se le hizo raro no ver a Jessi esperándolo así que tomo su moto para ver si la veía por el camino y así fue…Jessi se había retrasado solo por unos minutos y después la encontró a contra esquina de la calle…pero nada ocurre por ocurrir porque es ahí cuando aparecieron"_

"**Mitad Flash Back"**

**-¿Quiénes?...¿quiénes aparecieron?-** pregunto Twilight en suspenso por la historia de los humanos al igual que las ponys, el único ruido era el de las chispas del fuego en la chimenea, pero casi parecía poderse sentir y escuchar los latidos de todos los presentes.

**-los narcos…-** contesto Ariel

"**sigue Flash Back narrado por Ariel"**

"_Era una persecución, una camioneta cargada de sicarios disparando a unos federales que los perseguían"_

**-JESSI AGACHATE-** _"Alvaro la grito a Jessi quien estaba paralizada por el sonido de los disparos, pero al querer dar una vuelta brusca, uno de los narcos perdió el control de su Ak-47 y una bala perdida atravesó el pecho de Jessi_ " –**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**- "_Alvaro corrió por su amada en el piso quien se desangraba"_ **–mi amor, aquí estoy tranquila…te voy a cuidar-**

**-Alvaro…Alvaro**- la muchacha sangraba de la boca a la vez que comenzaba a llorar –**me duele…no me quiero morir…quiero estar contigo…no quiero morir-**

-**ssshhh conserva tus fuerzas…AYUDA, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO POR PIEDAD DE DIOS**- grito el joven con todas sus fuerzas mientras sujetaba a la muchacha quien entrecerraba los ojos –**no por favor, aguanta un poco la ayuda viene en camino…no te puedes ir, somos jóvenes tenemos muchos que hacer y vivir…tienes metas y sueños que cumplir-**

**-tengo frio**- Alvaro se quitó su chamarra inmediatamente para ponérsela, la chica se estaba poniendo pálida –**hubiese querido terminar…mi universidad contigo…graduarnos…encontrar trabajo…cumplir mis metas…y sobre todo…te hubiese elegido a ti para envejecer juntos-**

**-¿de que me estas hablando?**- Jessi con un último intento sujeto la mejilla de Alvaro donde ella con lo que tenía de fuerzas le dio un beso para luego dejar su cabeza colgante con los ojos abiertos puestos hacia atrás, mientras el joven no pudo contener las lágrimas recargando su frente contra la de su amada temblando en sollozos y llantos a chorros.

"_La bala perforo un pulmón de Jessi con una arteria principal, se desangro en cuestión de segundos…pero en ese momento algo ocurrió en el corazón de Alvaro...algo se rompió…pero a la vez…algo despertó…algo que quizás ni el sabía que tenía"_

Los testigos vieron como la cara del joven se transformó completamente, una rabia sin precedentes dibujada en su rostro, un deseo de maldad y muerte que se podía sentir a varios metros de ahí, el joven aun podía escuchar los disparos a lo lejos, con rabia fue corriendo hacia su motocicleta que dejo tirada poniéndola de pie subiéndose en ella y arrancando como un cohete.

"_Alvaro persiguió a los asesino de Jessi por la calle opuesta, tuvo suerte…pero no los narcos, los federales después de un rato dieron un disparo al neumático de la camioneta de esos narcos obligándolos a detenerse y refugiarse estúpidamente en una casa humilde de un solo piso pero con la terraza a techo descubierto"_

"**mitad Flash Back"**

**-unos meses antes, Jessi fue a Japón por parte de un tío que la invito…llevaba suficiente dinero para gastar y le trajo a Alvaro un regalo…su segunda katana, Fenrir, la tenemos justo aquí-** los jóvenes destaparon ese objeto que les dio el padre de Alvaro antes de partir, sacaron una katana negra tipo "Shirasaya", Ariel quiso desenvainarla pero algo lo detuvo.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver la espada con esto?-** pregunto Cadence muy interesada en la historia.

**-Alvaro era muy bueno con la espada pero era "ambidiestro" como hay pocos eso quiere decir que puede usar una espada en cada mano…ese día llevaba ambas espadas a practicar, Musashi la espada que ya conocen y Fenir…pero ese día, solo una espada se baño en sangre** - le conto Jakcson señalando la espada con la vista.

"**Continua Flash Back"**

"_Alvaro alcanzo a los asesinos, se trepo por la otra calle usando un poste de la luz para treparse al techo y brincar por los tejados hasta llegar a donde se escondian, los narcos estaban tan distraídos disparando a la calle que no alertaron la llegada de Alvaro…grave error"_

"_Los federales escucharon gritos dentro de la casa y disparos que ya no iban para afuera, pero también el sonido de carne siendo destazada por algo afilado, después de que se animaron a entrar se quedaron petrificados del horror que presenciaron, en una esquina estaba la familia de esa casa arrinconada temblando y llorando, pero en el centro de la habitación patas arriba estaba Alvaro bañado en sangre y su espada también pero los narcos…todos estaban regados en mil pedazos…Alvaro los mato a todos"._

"_Nadie sabe cómo…Alvaro los despedazo a todos ellos…no dejo a ninguno con vida, 8 narcos bien armados y no hicieron nada contra el, pero lo peor fue ver al mismo Alvaro ahí…su mirada, los oficiales no podían describirla estaban aterrorizados ante la macabra escena y uno de ellos según dicen tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Alvaro… el oficial se suicidó en el acto, los demás se entregaron sus placas y se retiraron de la policía federal tiempo después"_

"**Fin Flash back"**

**-la influencia del padre de Alvaro evito que el fuese a dar a la cárcel, al contrario recibió una medalla por haber "salvado a esa familia" y se había vuelto un héroe entre nuestro pueblo, "la historia del joven que demostró que los narcos son tan débiles como cualquier humano"…pero esa familia, todos estaban susurrando algo esa noche…susurraban "era el…era el demonio…no era un humano…era el demonio"…nadie sabe que vieron los narcos o como es que ninguno pudo hacer algo, nadie sabe que vio esa familia y nadie sabe que vieron los oficiales y que provoco el suicidio de uno de ellos…pero Alvaro se ganó un apodo que fue casi prohibido pronunciar…lo llamaron "El Asesino de Asesinos"…la universidad estuvo de luto por unos días por la muerte de Jessi…pero nadie la cargo más que Alvaro, ha logrado vivir con eso hoy en día y recuperar en parte su vida normal, seguir sus estudios…seguir con sus amigos…pero no hay día que no se acuerde de Jessi y no hay domingo que no lleve un ramo de hermosas rosas a su tumba y se quede ahí sentado durante horas bebiéndose una botella de whisky hasta que se hace de noche-**

Las ponys se quedaron pensativas ante la historia y más de una soltó una lagrima, Twilight se había equivocado completamente al juzgar a Alvaro, este humano quizás llevaba una carga mayor a la de ella una carga de verdad, ya no tanto la muerte de quien más amo si no el haber asesinado a esos narcos por nada, el hacerlo no le devolvió a Jessi ni acabo con su ira entonces la venganza a veces es la salida más vacía de todas.

**-eso no explica cómo sacar a Alvaro de su trance y aún está el asunto del dragón**- dijo Luna.

**-bueno, el Marauder es un todo terreno, lo usaremos para ir a la ciudad o lo que sea donde esta Alvaro y lo traeremos ¿Cómo? Aun no lo se…quizás viendo a Fenrir le haga volver en si…o también el medallón de su cuello que también es un guardapelo y tiene un mechón del cabello de Jessi que Alvaro atesora con el alma-**

**-¿te refieres a este?-** Luna mostro el collar que las ponys se confundieron de como lo había conseguido **–se le callo cuando lo arroje con mi poder ¿recuerdan? Antes de que destruyera Canterlot…pero su idea es vaga y tonta, el ejército grifo ataco ahí hace 6 meses atrás y todos murieron-**

**-prprpr…princesa**- Luna miro a sus ponys que estaban inmóviles mirando a la ventana para después ella tampoco creer lo que veía–**la luna-** efectivamente, la luna llena estaba en el cielo.

**-no puede ser…solo yo puedo levantar el sol y la luna, no tiene lógica-**

**-¿Qué hay con la luna?-** pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

**-Alvaro fue inyectado con veneno de lobo, así que para evitar que se volviese hombre lobo se acordó no levantar la luna en la noche hasta encontrar un antídoto contra el veneno…¿pero quién la subió?...AGUARDEN MIREN**- la luna ante los ojos de todos, se fue ocultando hasta desaparecer completamente **-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**

**-hablaremos al amanecer, vayan y descansen…humanos les ofrezco habitaciones cómodas para ustedes aquí en el palacio solo queda esperar la cena…perdonen no pueda ofrecerles carnes solo les ofreceré ensaladas y postres-**

**-no hay problema…nos la arreglaremos**- el asunto de la luna en lo alto trajo controversia en la ciudad de cristal, pero las cosas se tranquilizaron con los humanos, algunos estaban delante de la chimenea mirando al fuego todos abrigados y cómodos, otros como Ariel estaban en la ventana mirando al horizonte que mostraba las montañas con esos destellos verdes y truenos como nunca había escuchado.

La mañana llego como cualquiera con el sol en lo alto, Twilight estaba peinándose para ir a ver a los humanos y ver algún plan de ataque o de rescate cuando escucho unos pasos ir corriendo a su habitación y era Fluttershy muy apurada.

**-será mejor que vengas a ver**- le dijo alterada completamente, sin preguntar ni nada las ponys se fueron donde todos estaban reunidos, a las afueras del campo de protección donde atónitas y confusas vieron que la nieve que estaba afuera del domo ya no estaba, ahora se había vuelto helado de varios sabores.

**-ay no…eso explica la Luna-**

**-que inteligente Twilight Sparkle- **

**-Disc…ord?- **Twilight miro por fuera del domo desafiante pero se quedo petrificada, Discord el espíritu del caos estaba afuera pero en un estado deplorable, heridas como marcas de garras en gran parte de su cuerpo y muchos golpes -**¿Qué te paso?-**

**-me…me pesa decirlo pero necesito tu ayuda…jejeje…por favor déjame entrar…mi poder no puede atravesar ese campo mágico y menos en mi estado actual**- Twilight estaba mirándolo con algo de furia y desconfianza, ese ser fue causa también de muchas penurias.

**-déjalo pasar**- Twilight miro detrás de ella, ahí abriéndose paso llego Luna –**déjalo…puedo ver en sus ojos que no esta mintiendo…al menos no esta vez-**

**-¿Luna?...jeje si que has crecido…esperaba ser recibido por tu hermana jeje-**

**-está muerta ahórrate tus comentarios**- le dijo Luna furiosa brillándole los ojos por el amuleto del alicornio y por su propio poder.

**-jeje…ya veo**- delante de todos Discord se desmayó pesadamente, y la nieve de varios sabores volvió a la normalidad, un rato más tarde el espíritu del caos estaba en el palacio siendo atendido de sus heridas –**auch…do…¿Dónde estoy?- **

**-despertaste**- Discord habrio los ojos en un cuerpo bastante vendado, donde miro a las ponys **–por qué no nos cuentas como te hiciste esas heridas o mejor…¿Quién te las hizo?-**

**-lo are si me dicen que esta pasando aquí…no…NO PUEDE SER**- Discord se petrifico al ver en la misma sala a algunos de los jóvenes –**no más humanos…no puede estar pasando esto-**

**-¿a que te refieres? Explicate demonio**- se le impuso Luna, el espíritu del caos giro la cabeza a la ventana viendo el sol en lo alto del cielo.

**-desperté…pero todo era oscuro**- balbuceo el espíritu del caos.

"**Flash Back"**

"_no reconocí el lugar, un paraje oscuro y muerto…después de unos minutos entendí que estaba en Equestria o lo que se le parecía, lo reconocí por la montaña del dragón que seguía en su lugar, pero ni Pony Ville ni Canterlot existían, en su lugar había un castillo tan negro como las mismas tinieblas"_

**-¿Qué es este lugar? Hay una fuerte magia aquí...una oscura y poderosa…pero bueno nada que no pueda dominar, HORA DEL CAOS- **Discord entonces escucho el batir de unas grandes alas y una sombra ponerse encima de el

**-¿Quién eres tu monstruo?- **al voltear la vista vio un enorme dragón negro y sobre su cabeza una silueta bípeda con capa al viento la cual dio un tremendo salto hacia el suelo.

**-no lo creo…¿un humano…aquí?...no es posible…los tuyos fueron exiliados hace 5,000 años…y esta magia…SOMBER…siento la esencia de Somber en ti pero no es posible, fue encerrado en hielo para siempre, esto no tiene sentido-**

-¿Cómo dirías tu? "que gracia tiene el tener sentido"-

**-debí suponer que estabas detrás de esto…tu y tu madre siempre tuvieron el mismo deseo de gobernar el mundo y parece que lo conseguiste…Chrysalis…¿PERO QUE?-** Discord se petrifico al verla, reconocía su voz pero no imagino verla en forma humana con esa picara y coquetona sonrisa pero algo que llamo su atención fue un bulto envuelto en tela sujetado por ella de manera maternal contra su pecho el cual lloraba como un pequeño bebé **-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-¿no es lindo?...es mi hijo**- contesto sonriendo tiernamente mirando a lo que fuese que estaba ahí envuelto.

**-¿hijo?...¿es un varón?...pero si la reina Changeling solo puede copular con los de su especie y solo puede tener una hembra que continúe su legado…la única manera de que sea varón es que…la profecía …entonces el padre es…-** Discord miro de reojo al humano enmascarado quien se quitó la máscara para dejar ver su rostro y esa mirada filada.

-**acertaste fenómeno, el es ahora el Rey Changeling y el padre de mi hijo-**

-**conozco esa profecía…para ser el espíritu del caos no permitiré que se cumpla…prefiero verlo en caos pero con vida y color a que sea un roca muerta y estéril…no los dejare prepárense porque voy a eliminarte a ti y a tu "Rey Changelin"-**

**-inténtalo…es buen guerrero…por cierto ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tiene los poderes del Rey Somber…cariño…mata a este fenómeno**- Discord vio como si fuese un relámpago al humano ir hacia el desenvainando su espada.

**-es rapido…-** Discord de milagro lo esquivo y transformo su cola en una serpiente que enrollo al joven –**ahora te tengo**- pero a su sorpresa de esa serpiente emergieron cristales negros que la perforaron **–¿o no?-** pero teniendo a Discord ahí cercas el humano dio un tajo que de este modo termino decapitando a Discord y haciendo volar su cabeza -**auch…eso dolio…oye por aquí**- el cuerpo de Discord fue a recoger la cabeza mientras el joven lo miraba fijamente, Discord se quitó una pata y la puso en lugar de su cabeza, en lugar de su pata su mano, y su cabeza en su mano a la vez que se retorció grotescamente –**lindo ¿no crees?-** dijo de forma burlesca.

**-¿te gusta jugar?...muy bien…juguemos**- el humano corrió como centella hacia Discord empuñando su espada que fue envuelta en una magia oscura donde lanzo un tajo hacia Discord que lo esquivo a duras penas pero la cuchilla sin siquiera tocarle le alcanzo a hacer un corte en la mejilla.

**-auch…¿pero que?...*no…o puede ser, esta vez si me corto y enserio*-** pensó Discord, por alguna extraña razón la espada logro herirlo esta vez, pero entonces escucho el sonido de algo cayendo pues detrás de el había una enorme roca que fue cortada en dos de una manera muy fina pero el corte iba en dirección de donde fue el tajazo de la espada –**si…si no lo hubiese esquivado…yo estaría…*esta vez si va enserio…tengo que acabar con esto rápido, si ese dragón se une a la batalla estoy acabado*-**

**-tranquilo bebé…papi solo va a matar a ese feo monstruo**- dijo Chrysalis consintiendo a la criatura que se ocultaba en ese bulto.

Una vez más Alvaro se lanzó hacia Discord con espada empuñada en ambas manos, Discord materializo de la nada una espada para hacer frente a la espada de Alvaro donde el choque de estas dos provoco una onda de choque intensa y al asombro de los ojos de Discord su espada se rompió pero su poder de alterar las leyes de la física le facilitaron el conseguir otra espada pero no parecían tener la dureza de aguantar los golpes de la espada de Alvaro que se la volvía trizas al contacto, luego Alvaro arrojo su espada al aire por varios metros donde se agacho rápidamente para evitar un ataque de Discord para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

**-*imposible…***- pensó ya que no pudo hablar debido a que el golpe le saco el aire, despues de eso el humano dio un gancho ascendente justo en la mandíbula de Discord que le hizo caer varios dientes pero la fuerza del golpe lo arrojo unos metros atrás para después el humano atrapar su espada, mientras que el espíritu del caos todo adolorido se levanta notando que no tiene dientes así que se frota escuchándose un rechinido que le hizo aparecer nuevos y blancos dientes –**eso está mejor**- dijo apareciéndose un vaso de chocolate que se bebía de abajo hacia arriba **-*ese golpe no fue común…este humano sea quien sea aprendió a usar el poder de Somber para afectar al mío y lastimarme…esto se está complicando, tengo que dejar de jugar*- **

Ante su vista el humano pareció desvanecerse lentamente como si fuese una ilusión y de la nada sintió el puño del humano explotarle en la cara deformándosela y enviándola de manera rodante y pesada por el suelo, confundido e impactado pero mirando no vio al joven más que miro hacia arriba y lo vio descendiendo hacia el con espada en mano dando un tajo que este alcanzo a esquivar pero contemplando como una línea de corte se extendió por la tierra varios kilómetros a lo lejos pero en un reflejo rápido el humano le dio una patada a Discord que lo arrojó volando. Discord vio como el humano fue corriendo hacia el, entonces este apretando los dientes con una seña furiosa en su rostro estiro su pata de gallo resplandeciendo en energía que disparo hacia el humano quien comenzó a correr alrededor de Discord para evitar ese ataque que venía perforando la tierra, entonces el joven puso su palma en el suelo haciendo aparecer una columna de cristal negro que detuvo el impacto del rayo de energía de Discord

–**muy inteligente…pero se acabaron los juegos te mostrare el auténtico caos**- cuando Alvaro quiso ir otra vez hacia Discord este había convertido el suelo en jabón resbaladizo pero no evito a Alvaro quien fue deslizándose velozmente hacia el –**EY ESO NO SE VALE, ARBITRO!...ya me canse de esto HAAA- **Alvaro quedo detenido por que el piso se volvió chicle pegajoso.

**-argh…tú y tus técnicas infantiles Disco**rd- exclamo Chrysalis viendo como aparte Discord encerró al joven en una coraza de roca solida.

**-y ahí te quedas…-** pero vio como una vez más la roca exploto por cristales negros que las perforaron –**rayos...- **entonces hizo que la goma de mascar del suelo envolviese al joven de los hombros a los pies para luego encerrarlo una vez más en roca mucho más gruesa que parece que luego unió formando una sola pieza –**ya esta…ahora sigues tu…¿Por qué esta tan oscuro no veo nada?-** Discord uso su garra para quitar parte de los nubarrones oscuros como si fuesen una ventana sucia –**ya veo, la luna no esta en el cielo…parece que alguien no ha estado haciendo su trabajo-** de sopetón el espíritu del caos subió la luna –**eso esta mucho mejor-**

**-si fuese tú la bajaría de inmediato, a no ser que quieras conocer el verdadero terror**- Discord se quedó confuso pero algo lo paralizo, la vibración de un gruñido de una especie de bestia, que no venia del dragón, si no de la roca el cual se hacía cada vez más y más intenso y mucho más perturbador.

Entonces sin ningún aviso previo Discord observo como esa roca fue hecha pedazos y de ella salía una sombra tan veloz como un rayo, donde este en reflejo puso su garra delante pero unos segundos después estaba gritando de un intenso, su garra de león había sido arrancada de cuajo, con terror miro en donde estaba sujeta en las fauces de un lobo colosal.

**-qqq…¿Qué eres tu?-** dijo Discord cuando el lobo se le abalanzo encima rugiéndole lanzando un zarpazo al aire donde este no alcanzo a esquivar y las garras le rajaron el pecho haciéndolo sangrar, antes de recibir otro ataque este se tele transporto en un parpadeo detrás de una roca donde uso su poder para que le emergiera la pata de león otra vez **-*¿pero que es esa cosa?*-** entonces a través de la roca apareció la garra del lobo jalando a Discord por ella destrozándola donde sujeto a Discord azotándolo contra el piso como un muñeco de papel, cuando el lobo quiso asestar una mordida que sería el golpe final Discord volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer a escasos 100 metros donde el lobo en furia trato de ir una vez más contra el espíritu del caos que se sujetaba el pecho mal herido, entonces recordó la advertencia de Chrysalis así que volvió a bajar la luna, al hacerlo vio como la bestia se detenía en seco quejándose de dolor mientras el pelaje se le caía encogiendo su tamaño al del humano quien se puso de pie tras eso –**vaya que escondes sorpresas humano maldito**- Alvaro estiro su mano para que su espada volviese a su mano, ahí mismo la misma magia de este le volvió a formar las ropas que había hecho pedazos por su transformación.

**-ya me canse de jugar contigo monstruo…RYUJIN**- Chrysalis salto del dragón por que este fue llamado por Alvaro quien de un salto se paró en la cabeza del dragón.

**-*rayos…era lo que no quería…no puedo arriesgarme a que ese dragón me atrape en sus fauces, un rasguño de sus colmillos y estoy acabado*-** pero a sorpresa de Discord un intenso relámpago en su resplandor callo del cielo envolviendo en su energía a el dragón y Alvaro estaba envuelto en un aura oscura canalizando su energía en el dragón quien preparaba un destello que estaba saliendo de su boca –**no…no puede ser…no te atrevas a lanzarme eso-** Discord estaba boquiabierto temblando.

**-"Azote del Emperador"-** Discord grito con fuerza con un destello envolviéndole despareciendo su silueta con el suelo y todo a su alrededor volviéndose cenizas.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cap 4: El Ultimo

Comentario del autor: espero le guste este cap, es algo largo pero va muy rapido debido a que seguimos en los Flash Backs, disfrútenlo, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Cap 4: El Ultimo**

"_la explosión me atrapo…pero no fue mi fin, alcance a tele transportarme lo más lejos que pude…pero el daño a mi cuerpo fue devastador"_

Discord, el temido espíritu del caos quien gobernó Equestria durante años de caos y descontrol, estaba ahora arrastrándose como insecto hasta encontrar donde poder descansar jadeante por el cansancio y las heridas más aparte el terrible susto que se llevó por sentirse a los brazos de la muerte, mirando el oscuro cielo donde apenas podía ver una que otra estrella debido a la ausencia de la luna, abrumado por el devastador poder que presencio.

"_Pero en ese momento sentí una energía a lo lejos, mas allá de los valles y las montañas del norte…reconocí la energía y su ubicación, no había duda de que era el Imperio de Cristal y también sentí la magia de los elementos…no me quedo de otra que tragarme mi orgullo, me tele transporte y use lo poco que tenia de mi poder para volver la nieve fuera del campo mágico en helado de napolitano para llamar su atención"_

_Fin Flash Back:_

**-y así llegamos a este punto…ese humano sea quien sea…es poderoso…muy poderoso y con ese dragón se vuelve imbatible pero mi real preocupación es el hijo de Chrysalis…ahora es un bebe pero cuando crezca blandirá fuerzas como ninguna sobre esta tierra-**

**-eso explica la luna de anoche…tú la levantaste, pero ahora hay un problema de mas**- comento Luna preocupada por la historia de Discord, siendo un enemigo tan poderoso y que haya sido derrotado con esa facilidad poniéndolo en un estado tan vulnerable era de temer.

**-alto…aquí hay algo mas**- interrumpio Ariel a lo que de sorpresa saco su propio sable Dao para ponerle la punta enfrente a Discord que trago saliva.

**-EY QUE HAC…-** cuando las ponys quisieron interrumpir los humanos se levantaron en armas.

**-esperen…al inicio dijiste… "fueron exiliados hace 5000 años" quiero escuchar esa historia**- dijo Ariel de manera amenazante, Discord puso un dedo sobre la punta de la espada moviéndola a un lado.

Era claro la curiosidad de los humanos, pues siempre se han existido las 3 preguntas del millón, ¿Quiénes somos? ¿de donde venimos? Y ¿A dónde vamos? Teniendo una posible respuesta, los jóvenes no se tragarían la curiosidad y querían respuestas por lo poco o nada que fuesen de convincentes.

**-jeje…en eso estaba…porqué yo estuve ahí, exactamente fue hace 5000 años cuando ayude a exiliar a los humanos a otro mundo…con ayuda de Somber**- tal mención provoco un escalofrió en las ponys –**siéntense por que esta historia también es larga-**

_Flash Back:_

"_Fueron tiempos muy oscuros…los humanos arrasaban bosques, selvas, montañas, desiertos y mares, no había límite para sus ansias de querer dominar todo y no hubo ejército que pudiese hacerles frente, con sus grandes ciudades y miles de reinos con lo que se apropiaron de cada rincón donde ponían la vista, extrayendo los metales de lo más profundo de las montañas, armas demasiado letales, avances en la ciencia y la astrología como ninguno, pero cuando no encontraron nada más que conquistar las guerras comenzaron a ser entre ellos por ideales y distintas formas de pensar, o a unir sus reinos por matrimonio entre los hijos de los reyes de los hombres"_

"_Pero…entre sus guerras y su sed de poder miles de criaturas fueron afectadas, ustedes no los conocieron pues fueron exiliados junto con los humanos debido a su traición y a aliarse con ellos, los caballos…enormes corceles que acompañaron al humano en sus guerras que cobro miles de vidas en sus andanzas…vi bosques arder, rio secarse…montañas desmoronarse, campos antes verdes y floridos convertidos en muertos llenos de cadáveres putrefactos con la sangre corriendo como ríos embravecidos…hubiesen visto en aquel entonces, ponys como ustedes estaban limitados a vivir en el bosque bajo la lluvia o en cuevas, en batallar para comer y para sobrevivir mientras que los humanos vivían cómodos detrás de su fortalezas…llevaron a mi especie a la extinción"_

_Mitad Flash back:_

**-¿a tu especie?...¿por qué?**- pregunto Rarity.

**-se codiciaba la sangre y el hueso del Draconequs como medicina pero de por si éramos pocos pero los humanos encontraron la forma de matarnos…y eso es con un colmillo de dragón-**

**-eso explica por qué en tu historia anterior no querías que Ryujin entrara a la batalla-**

**-así es…los humanos incluso dieron caza a los dragones, pocos sobrevivían, otros pocos se aliaban con humanos a los que llamaban "Caballeros Dragon" tal como lo es el humano que llaman "Alvaro"…pero el colmillo de dragón tenía propiedades mágicas que alteraba las nuestras y eran armas letales...pero de entre todo…hay un día que no olvidare, el día en que me volví…el ultimo-. **

_Continúa Flash Back:_

Una pequeña aldea de Minotauros, Ponys y otras criaturas viviendo juntos, niños jugando cercas de un rio donde las madres los cuidaban ya se acarreando agua o lavando ropa mientras que los varones atendían cultivos alrededor de esa aldea y el olor a pan matutino.

Entre todo ahí había una minotauro hembra que llevaba una bandeja de pan recién horneado cuando ve que un par de esos panecillos se elevan hacia el tejado de una casa donde apareció un rostro peculiar, el de Discord y otro draconequs pero diferente en otras partes de su cuerpo.

**-Discord, Crisis, veo que otra vez están haciendo de las suyas- **dijo la minotauro sonriendo.

**-tranquila señora "Cascos" es plena mañana y hay que desayunar**- dijo Crisis materializándose un vaso de chocolate para compañara ese panecillo.

**-ya saben, ojo por ojo y diente por diente**- estiro la mano para que Discord le diese un vaso de chocolate en recompensa de esas piezas de pan recién horneadas, cuando apenas se disponía a beber es que luego esta soltó su bandeja de pan de golpe con ese vaso de leche con chocolate, y ambos draconequs vieron como la minotauro caía al suelo desplomada por una flecha que atravesó su garganta.

Los dos hermanos draconequs miraron la dirección en la que vino la flecha en dirección a una lejana colina donde había algo de niebla matutina que empezó a despejarse poco a poco dejando ver una silueta montada en un brioso corcel pero junto a este empezaron a aparecer mas y mas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y en su desesperación Discord dio la señal de que huyeran en un grito de peligro y terror, donde todos escucharon el grito volteando hacia la colina contemplando como con un grito tan fuerte como un rugido el líder de esos jinetes humanos se lanzaba a la carga con todo su ejército detrás que resulto ser legiones de cientos de humanos todos gritando a la vez de tal forma que la tierra temblaba a su paso por su fuerza y por temor a ellos.

Hubo un grupo de minotauros que trataron de hacer frente con enormes martillos y hachas y por su fuerza superior lograron acabar con unos cuantos humanos derribándolos de sus caballos pero no pudieron detener a todos, muchos pasaron de largo hacia la aldea donde las familias y los que no luchaban corrían a esconderse en sus casas u otros al bosque pero eso no detuvo a los humanos que lanzar flechas encendidas a las casas para quemarlas, a los minotauros machos los ataron con cuerdas como toros de ganado derribándolos, a las madres las mataban y les arrebataban a sus hijos lazándolos del cuello derribándolos con brutalidad y a los que trataban de resistirse los mataban aun delante de sus propias familias, a otros ponys también los atrapaban con cuerdas y al resto eran asesinadas en la carga de esos jinetes.

"_se propagaban más rápido que cualquier enfermad…consumían más rápido que el magma volcánico y más rápido que la descomposición y podredumbre descompone a un cadaver…sin piedad, sin remordimiento…los asesinos perfectos"_

En un rincón una madre pony trataba de proteger a sus hijos mientras eran acorralados por los hombres para luego ser lazados con cuerdas, es ahí cuando un muro de fuego se interpone entre los hombres y los ponys.

**-EY, POR AQUÍ RAPIDO**- era Crisis el hermano de Discord quien lo origino, y sin esperar mas los ponys huyeron en la dirección indicada **–vayan al bosque y no salgan**- tras eso, los dos draconequs se reunieron.

**-¿Cuántos han logrado escapar?-** pregunto Discord a su hermano.

-**muy pocos me temo…ahora debemos irnos, no podemos con ellos son demasiados…CUIDADO-** Crisis empujo a Discord al suelo y este vio como una lanza atravesaba el estómago de su hermano pero la punta no era ni de roca ni de acero si no un enorme colmillo, Crisis se miró al abdomen que sangraba abundantemente sin poderse detener –Discord…-

**-NOO**- Discord sujeto a su hermano antes de que esta tocara el piso, fue cuando vio mas de esas lanzas caer **–malditos venían bien preparados…AHHH**- con un grito el draconequs salió volando tan alto como pudo lejos del alcance de sus armas –**resiste hermanito estarás bien-**

"_volé…tan lejos y tan rápido como pude, llegue a una montaña en el abrigo de la noche y la luz de la luna con el cuerpo de mi hermano"_

Discord cargaba el cuerpo de Crisis caminando con suma lentitud, cabeza baja sin ningún ruido en absolutos hasta dejarlo al borde de un precipicio donde le daba la luz de la luna en su rostro sereno y frio, Discord con los ojos cerrados recargo su rostro contra el de su ahora muerto hermano y ahí las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos sin ningún llanto o grito, termino de recargar su cuerpo en la tierra poniéndolo en posición fetal sacándole la lanza del vientre y con un esfuerzo mas de su magia lo envolvió en una tumba de cristal donde el tiempo no le aria daño.

"_Mi hermano y yo vivimos juntos por 120 años…cantábamos y reíamos juntos…era mi único amigo y mi única familia, es ahí cuando me volví el ultimo Draconequs y en mi dolor le dedique una última canción a mi hermano"_

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old,

The pines were roaring on the heights,

The wind was moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light

/watch?v=qiMMzdqbpD4 (se que es la de El Hobbit pero la verdad quedo como anillo al dedo y no me la pude quitar de la cabeza mientras escribia lo anterior asi que me dije "arre, ¿Por qué no?)

"_tras eso, viaje… volé y volé por semanas buscando un nuevo hogar uno lejos donde no tuviese que volver a pasar por lo mismo, pues en ese momento…me volví en el último draconequs, y un día tras un viaje largo y pesado lo encontré"_

Discord se detuvo en lo alto de una montaña donde vio un enorme castillo como una guja de perla y cristal en las alturas y una ciudad poblada de ponys, temeroso bajo hasta esa ciudad que en su totalidad estaba hecha de cristales y los ponys resplandecían como tal pero todos se quedaron en silencio a la llegada de Discord que también sentía una gran desconfianza ante ese lugar en el que nunca estuvo, entonces llegaron un par de soldados que le pidieron acompañarlos al palacio donde fue recibido por un pony, un unicornio negro con corona.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto de forma seria y autoritaria.

**-soy Discord…un simple draconequs que llegue aquí huyendo del cáncer que se propaga por el reino del hombre-**

**-¿así que odias a los hombres?-**

-**con mi vida…me han quitado todo**- contesto frunciendo el ceño imaginándose la sonrisa de su hermano y los momentos que pasaron juntos y como nunca lo volvería a ver.

**-acompáñame...-** Discord no entendía lo que Somber le decía, solo sabía que estaba en un reino ajeno y debía obedecer además de que cualquier sitio era mejor que estar cercas de donde los hombres pudiesen atacar –**déjame darte la bienvenida al Imperio de Cristal, la gran utopía y ultimo bastion pony de este mundo…aquí hemos vivido en paz por milenios pero los hombres han comenzado a extenderse, aunque aún no han llegado lo suficiente para amenazar a mi reino…pero pronto no habrá montaña tan alta o valle tan bajo que los frene y con nada se les podrá detener-**

**-eso me consta…¿pero por qué me lo cuenta?-** indago Discord mientras subía las largas escaleras del castillo para ir a la cima del palacio.

**-porque estamos hartos de ellos…por eso he planeado algo, una forma de enviarles lejos para siempre**- tras un momento después llegaron a la cima donde estaba el corazón de cristal junto con otras 6 rocas flotando a su alrededor.

**-¿Qué es eso?...irradia un poder increíble-** pregunto Discord asombrado del brillo de esos cristales.

**-es el corazón de cristal, antigua fuente de poder previa a la creación del mundo, ah sido la fuente de vida del imperio y su protección durante milenio**s- ahí estaba un unicornio con barba, traje de estrellas con cascabeles y sombrero de punta.

-**el es Stars Wirl el barbudo, mi mejor amigo y consejero…las otras rocas son de mi creación, eh durado 20 años creándolas…los llamo "los elementos de la armonía" piedras en las que eh canalizado magi del corazón y de varios unicornios incluyéndome al punto de ahora ser una fuente de poder tan grande como el mismo corazón pero también al haber sido canalizados con magia del mismo pueden potenciarse juntos en niveles insospechables-**

**-¿Por qué me cuenta esto?-** pregunto Discord mas confundido que nunca, ¿Por qué le estaban dando toda esa información?.

**-papi papi-** sonó una tierna vocecita y fue que entro ahí una pequeña unicornio que fue a parar en un abrazo del rey.

-**ella es mi hija, la princesa Platinum ¿Qué pasa hijita?-** pregunto el rey con una tierna sonrisa.

_Mitad Flash Back:_

**-espera…Platinum, la princesa unicornio de los fundadores de Equestria ¿era la hija de Somber?- **pregunto Twilight sorprendida por tal revelación, poco a poco detalles de la historia de todos ellos estaba tomando sentido.

**-si ejem, déjame terminar de contar la historia-**

_Continua Flash Back:_

**-dijiste que me ibas a terminar de contar ese cuento**- contesto en un tono suave y tierno la pequeña.

**-oh si lo había olvidado, adelántate y voy enseguida- **la pequeña salió trotando con una amplia sonrisa que en cierta forma cautivo el corazón de Discord –**respecto a tu pregunta…Starswirl muéstrale**- el unicornio apunto su magia a un cristal que mostro lo más parecido a un holograma de estrellas –**descubrimos un mundo en paralelo al nuestro a millones de kilómetros de aquí, y parece ser que puede albergar vida...mi padre y su padre pasaron años de su vida buscando una forma de acabar con el reino del hombre…así esa misión llego a mí y la encontré, usar la magia de los elementos y del corazón e un hechizo un MUY poderoso hechizo que enviara a los humanos lejos, a ese mundo donde ya no nos harán más daño…dicho hechizo requiere de algo**- Somber con su magia trajo ante Discord un talismán.

_Mitad Flash Back:_

**-WOWOWOWOWOW ALTO, ese el objeto que Alvaro encontró cuando fuimos al bosque en moto el día que desaparecio- **grito Frank y tanto el como Jackson no se podían creer lo que escucharon.

**-todo comienza a tener sentido entonces**- agrego Discord seriamente –**pero ese talismán no es único, era uno de 10,000 talismanes-**

**-dd…¿Diez mil?...¿por que tantos?-** pregunto Luna.

**-ese talismán de echo es un pilar, un conector de magia…era para lo que Somber me había contado todo, necesitaba mi ayuda.**

_Continua Flash Back:_

**-¿Por qué yo? Entiendo que puedo tele transportarme pero mi poder tiene límites…¿se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo? Además nadie garantiza que su plan funcione suena demasiado rebuscado el hecho de enviar a toda una raza a otro mundo**- exclamo Discord en la misma sala donde estaba el solo con Somber.

-**ese es el problema…no creo en casualidades, y no creo que sea casualidad que hayas llegado aquí, siento que estabas destinado a hacer esto…hace 5 años que todo estaba terminado, suplique ayuda a los pegasos que ayudaran a llevar los pilares pero están bien protegidos en sus ciudades en las nubes, no les interesa los asuntos de los que viven en tierra**- Somber se quedó mirando la luna fijamente –**tú ya sabes lo que significa perder a alguien…hace 12 años en la pelea de las Planicies de Elmer donde se enfrentaron nuestro imperio contra un ejército de hombres…ganamos, pero no hubo ni cantos ni fiestas esa noche…de 15,000 soldados solo 20 regresamos a casa y yo ahí vi morir a mi padre…volví para hacerme de esta corona, entonces fue que decidí que no dejaría que ningún ser más sufriera por esos hombres…y lo hago por mi pequeña hija, ella lo es todo para mi, cada noche le leo un cuento hasta que se duerme y quiero seguir haciéndolo…no quiero irme a una guerra y que de repente ya no vuelva…o que me la arrebaten, y lo mismo pasa por la mente de miles mas…los humanos se matan entre ellos, que sigan haciéndolo pero lejos de aquí-**

"_Somber…en verdad fue quizás el pony mas noble que jamás conocí, tenia rencor a los humanos por no deseaba matarlos, solo que nadie mas se viese involucrado en sus luchas y su codicia, que todos pudiésemos estar tranquilos, no presenciar esas luchas año con año, que las familias conocieran el concepto de paz por décadas, generación tras generación…así que accedí y daría mi mejor esfuerzo"._

Discord se propago con la noche de su aliada, dejando esos talismanes en ciudades de hombres, montañas, bosques, ríos y mares, por varios días recorrió el globo dejando los pilares fuera del alcance de los hombres, la ubicación no importaba solo debían estar propagados en todo el mundo, hasta que al final el último fue colocado.

**-esta echo…muy bien, comencemos-** dijo tele trasportándose en la sala de los elementos.

**-muy bien...recuerden esta noche, por que al amanecer el reino de los hombres…ya no será mas**- Somber uso su magia para traer el elemento de la magia hacia el en una imponente corona de rey y no la tiara mágica que todos conocen, cerro sus ojos un momento para después abrirlos en un resplandor blanco mientras los demás elementos giraban alrededor del corazón con una velocidad cada vez mayor con un ruido ensordecedor hasta que se disparó un pilar de luz blanca al cielo, y en varias partes del mundo emergieron más y más pilares –**ahora…PREPARENSE**- la luz de cada sección de la tierra se comenzó a expander como si fuese una burbuja de luz que se tragaba todo hasta luego volver a encogerse.

Discord, Somber, Starswirl y cada pony que estaban ahí abrieron los ojos después del resplandor, no había nada notorio, en ese instante más bien fue la reacción de ver los elementos y el corazón desplomarse en el suelo con sus colores más opacos.

**-¿Qué les paso?-** indago Discord.

**-se agotaron…su magia por más poderosa tiene un límite, volverán a recargarse ellos mismos aunque tomara un poco de tiempo…ahora la pregunta es…¿funciono?**- exclamo Somber mirando por una ventana lo más lejos que pudiese.

"_Pero si…funciono, recorrimos durante días varias partes del mundo, incluso a mí me costo creerlo…sus ciudades, sus pueblos, su armas, su gente…todo rastro de ellos desapareció en un parpadeo…en el fondo de mi corazón rogué para que mas bien se hubiesen echo polvo"_

_Fin Flash Back:_

**-después de ese resplandor note que al exponerme tan cerca de los elementos mi poder se incrementó a lo que es ahora…si preguntan, si, hubo un festejo en todo el mundo…todos estábamos celebrando que el reino del hombre se fue…unos años después Equestria fue fundada por los ponys quienes ya saben uno de ellos fue la hija de Somber pero su maldad no viene de ahí, fue años después, Somber a nadie le consta fue un unicornio que llevaba sus dotes mágicos a un nivel más allá de la comprensión al punto que encontró como alargar su vida pero en su intento de dominar la magia en todo su esplendor domino la magia oscura…o mejor dicho ella lo domino, así duro su reinado malvado en el imperio de cristal por casi 3,000 años…yo dure 3,000 en Equestria pero fue…jeje, creo que fue por sentirme solo…porque era el último de mi especie y no me sentía aceptado, además el hecho de que mi poder aumento…pero vaya aumento, hice el ridículo al querer pelear contra un caballero dragon-**

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio, donde el primero en romperlo fue el joven calvo, Ariel, quien envaino su sable Dao con una leve sonrisa.

**-LOL esa si es una historia que me gustaría ver en una película-** comento uno de los chicos que recibió un coscorrón de parte de otro.

-**es muy interesante todo esto…me encantaría que mi hermana estuviese escuchando esto aquí, le hubiese encantado saberlo-**

**-yo quisiera saber ¿cómo fue que el "pilar" que encontró Alvaro consiguió traerlo aquí?**- pregunto Jackson

**-eso lo pensaremos después, muy bien...ya cumplí mi parte del trato Luna, ahora si eres tan amable cuéntame que paso aquí en primer lugar**- dijo Discord levantándose con dificultad por sus heridas, cada uno se dispuso a retirarse, los jóvenes optaron por dejar las armas en esa habitación, pero en el momento de partir, Twilight, Rainbow, Luna, Discord y Ariel se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo cuando creyeron escuchar una especie de llanto, un lamento tan triste que desgarraba pero parecía salido de la misma penumbra, pero no venía de ninguno de la habitación y ninguno dijo nada como si fuese un truco de su mente, pero todos voltearon lentamente, pues sobre la mesa entre todas las armas estaba Fenrir, la katana que le fue regalada a Alvaro de las manos de la difunta Jessi, el llanto venia de ella, la espada.

CONTINUARA…

Proximo Capitulo: El llanto de la espada olvidada


	5. Cap 5: El LLanto de la Espada olvidada

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: estamos cercas del final, la verdad es que no tenía contemplada una historia larga, a lo mucho otros 3 capítulos, de cualquier modo espero los disfruten, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Capítulo 5: El Llanto de la Espada Olvidada**

Era de noche, fría y silenciosa aun con la ausencia de la luna en lo alto del cielo, y en la plaza principal de la ciudad de cristal había una estatua, la figura de fría roca en la que se volvió la princesa Celestia al momento de morir, cuando de la nada una blanca cuchilla atraviesa la roca de la cual emerge sangre, era la espada de Alvaro quien era empuñada por el mismo a lo que su cabeza se volvió instantáneamente la del lobo con un fuerte rugido.

**-AAHH**- fue Twilight, y eso no fue otra cosa más que un sueño, la pony se sentó en su cama respirando agitadamente tratando de calmarse pero aunque trato de recuperar el sueño, durante horas ya no pudo descanzar, así que despacio sin despertar a sus padres ni a Cadence, salió de la casa rumbo a la plaza principal donde tuvo su sueño y donde ahí estaba la princesa de piedra, Twilight se sentó frente a ella agachando la cabeza a la luz de la única lámpara que iluminaba ese lugar –**oh princesa…como nos hace falta aquí…los humanos creen que existe vida después de la muerte…si es verdad y quizás esta escuchándome, lo siento mucho…y dígale a mi hermano si es que lo ve, que lo quiero mucho, pero ahora necesitamos ayuda…el resultado de la unión de Chrysalis y Alvaro ya nació, necesitamos hacer algo…por favor ayúdeme, deme una señal**- en ese instante Twilight escucho un susurro a lo lejos, un triste llanto que viajaba con el aire, el pensar en ese llanto la estremeció pues sabía lo que era y de donde venía, pues dirigió su mirada hacia el palacio de cristal.

Desde la mañana que se escuchó el llanto de la espada nadie hizo nada al respecto, pues el llanto paro a los poco minutos y nadie dijo nada, aun en el mundo de la magia el escuchar un llanto espectral no es normal y menos o nunca que se haya escuchado sobre una espada que llore, pero creyendo que esto podría ser la señal que estaba pidiendo la joven unicornio fue rumbo al palacio caminando lentamente escuchando el llanto que esta vez no se detenía.

**-¿Twilight?-** la unicornio volteo asustada ante la voz que la llamo, y no era otra más que Rainbow Dash -¿**Qué haces aquí?-**

**-yo debería preguntar lo mismo-**

**-¿también lo escuchas verdad?-** indago Rainbow seriamente, Twilight también sería solo asintió con la cabeza –**da miedo…-** con verdadera razón de temer no solo por lo extraño, si no porque el llanto se escuchaba como con un eco fantasmal y terrorífico, atributos del mismo averno.

**-ven…vamos-** las dos amigas entraron al palacio, incluso con algunos guardias de turno nocturno vigilando no les impidieron el paso pues eran conocidas y predilectas de la princesa, tenían autoridad y permiso de entrar, así que llegaron a la habitación donde los humanos habían dejado sus armas y sobre la mesa en solitario estaba la espada, no emergía de ella ningún brillo ni nada, y Twilight tampoco sintió ninguna clase de energía o magia en ella, simplemente se escuchaba su llanto.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto Rainbow quizás esperando alguna respuesta **-¿Por qué lloras?-**

**-¿eres el espíritu de Jessi?-** pregunto Twilight con firmeza pero la espada seguía llorando, el llanto nunca fue escandaloso más bien es el llanto de alguien que se esconde o acurruca en un rincón llorando el solo por algún pesar, pero era obvio el pensar que el llanto era quizás el espíritu de la humana conocida como Jessi, pues la espada para empezar fue un regalo de ella hacia Alvaro en segunda de que el llanto se escuchaba femenino aunque tenebroso –**quizás pueda…-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-quizás pueda canalizar mi magia en la espada para que muestre o nos diga por que llora aunque no se si funcione, este hechizo solo funciona en seres vivos-**

-**creo que el llanto aterrador es más que prueba suficiente de que esa espada está viva…vale la pena intentarlo-**

**-muy bien…ponte del otro lado de la mesa**- a la orden de su amiga, Rainbow se colocó donde le dijeron mientras Twilight envolvió la espada en un aura mágica, ambas amigas cerraron los ojos esperando un resultado el cual fue que creyeron sentir una cálida luz como la del sol, el cantar de las aves y la suavidad del aire, es cuando abrieron los ojos para verse en un parque en medio día en épocas de otoño por las hojas secas de los arboles cayendo, y en un banco de ese parque vieron con claridad a Alvaro y a Jessi.

**-ten, es un regalo para ti lo conseguí a muy buen precio**- era una caja de cartón bastante larga la que Jessi le dio a Alvaro.

-**a ver ¿Qué será? LOL-** las ponys ya sabían de qué se trataba, y ahí hizo su aparición la espada **–wow…una Shirasaya, elegante espada, parecida a la de Zatoichi el samurái ciego**- en ese instante Alvaro desenvaino la espada, una limpia hoja de plata y cristal que reflejaba la luz del sol –**es hermosa…no debiste-**

-**sí, yo quería traerte una se lo mucho que te encantan las armas blancas…pero te la traje con una condición-** dijo Jessi abrazando a Alvaro mirando ambos la espada –**quiero que me enseñes a manejar la espada-**

**-¿y quieres usar esta?-** contesto con una tierna sonrisa mientras el con una mano empuñaba la espada y Jessi sujetaba el resto de la empuñadura con su mano.

-**si…eso me gustaría**- tras eso ambos se unieron en un suave y tierno beso sujetando la espada entre ambos.

Las ponys no entendían que era lo que la espada estaba queriendo mostrarles pero sin duda habían tenido una revelación, Twilight lo dijo incluso, ese hechizo solo funciona en seres vivos lo cual les demostró que la espada tiene vida y conciencia pero en ese momento de reflexión todo cambio, el tiempo comenzó a pasar delante de sus ojos demasiado rápido, las escenas como una película en cámara rápida hasta que todo quedo transformado en otra escena, una casa de aspecto humilde donde había una familia en un rincón abrazados juntos muys asustados y en todo el lugar 8 hombres armados hasta los dientes y podían ver por la ventana que afuera había luces que cambiaban de azul a rojo en un parpadeo, las luces de varias patrullas.

**-prepárense…no van a entrar mientras tengamos a la familia de rehén, es cuestión de tiempo para esperar que el jefe haga una llamada y que quede en un acuerdo con estos guachos, finjiremos que nos arrestan pero nos liberaran, pero si tratan de entrar los acribillamos esta cla…-** uno de ellos estaba dándole las instrucciones a los demás cuando la luz se apagó de repente **–tu revisa los fusibles ¿Dónde tienen los fusibles?-** pregunto a la familia para que el padre señalara en una dirección que apuntaba al patio trasero.

**-oh no…ya se que va a ocurrir**- dijo Rainbow y también Twilight ya sabía solo esteban esperando con un frio que les recorría el cuerpo, y la primera señal comenzó cuando escucharon el sonido del aire cortándose y algo pesado caer al piso e ir rodando hacia dentro de la casa, los narcos estaban paralizados viendo eso rodar hasta que llego a sus pies y uno noto que tenía una lámpara en su fusil de asalto, cuando la ilumino el terror invadió todo el lugar pues era la cabeza de su compañero que habían mandado a encender la luz.

Todos entraron en pánico inmediatamente, y como tales criminales idiotas sin entrenamiento todos estuvieron apuntando en todas direcciones dispersados por la habitación, entonces uno de ellos contemplo como su brazo fue cortado para salir volando, tras eso una pierna que lo hizo caer por perdida de equilibrio y finalmente un tajo que le corto la cabeza, acto seguido todos los narcos vieron por la poca luz que emergía de una ventana a la silueta del joven que en su mano empuñaba la espada que le fue entregada por quien más amo, pero en su mirada había un deseo de sangre más allá del cálculo y una ira que parecía crecer cada vez más.

**-Mierda mierda MATENLO MATENLO MATENLO**- los narcos dispararon hacia la terrorífica silueta cuando notaron que esta desapareció **-¿Dónde está?...DA LA CARA PERR**…- quiso gritar uno de ellos pero la cuchilla le atravesó la cabeza por debajo del mentón hacia la parte superior del cráneo donde con un jalón la espada salió por delante de su cara provocando un abanico de sangre.

Uno de esos narcos en su terror se puso a disparar gritando aterrado hacia la oscuridad pero veía la silueta blandiendo la espada irse acercando más con cada destello causado por los disparos, cuando siente algo pasarle por el abdomen y un líquido caliente emerger de su cuerpo, solo para gritar con más fuerza al ver que sus entrañas estaban saliendo de su cuerpo, a ese lo dejo ahí muriendo lentamente en una lucha desesperada queriendo sostener sus intestinos entre sus dedos que resbalaban y se desbarataban.

Pero ahí estaban ellas, las ponys que solo eran unas sombras en ese lugar, pero estaban con los ojos como platos de aquellas imágenes tan horribles que nunca imaginaron ni siquiera en las mas horribles de sus pesadillas, respirando agitadamente con las patas temblándoles contemplando todo con las orejas hacia atrás.

-**¿Por qué?...¿porque?...¿POR QUE?, VOY A ENVIARLOS A TODOS AL INFIERNO-** dijo alvaro apretando los dientes de un odio sin igual, y su cara deformada en una mueca monstruosa de ira y poder y cuando los últimos sicarios querían disparara descubrieron que se habían quedado sin municiones.

**-¿Quién eres?...espera no te precipites…te pagaremos, tenemos mucho dinero…¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuánto quieres? 1 millon, 10 millones…en pesos, dólares, euros lo que sea**- cuando el joven comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ello **-¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-** uno en un impulso de valor aunque estúpido quiso atacar al joven dándole un golpe con la parte trasera de su arma pero solo consiguió que le clavara la espada en el pecho, Alvaro la soltó y de un movimiento le torció la cabeza completamente mirando hacia atrás para luego sacarle la espada y dejarlo caer.

Entonces Alvaro comenzó a acercarse a ellos moviendo su espada elegantemente de un lado a otro cortando el viento, los 3 hombres solo pudieron soltar un grito estruendoso acorralados completamente y las ponys cerraron los ojos abrazándose para no ver esa escena cuando las voces callaron una por una y solo se escuchaba el sonido del aire y la carne siendo destazados.

Al final el lugar entero quedo bañado en sangre, los oficiales del exterior se animaron a entrar y la luz finalmente entro en el hogar solo para ver a los narcotraficantes regados en mil pedazos por todo el lugar, pero el joven estaba ahí y la espada antes blanca ahora estaba bañada en sangre que corría por toda su hoja goteándole.

Tras ese momento toda la visión se terminó y las ponys volvieron a la habitación del palacio de cristal con la mesa que tenía encima a la espada que llevo a la muerte de la manera más horrible a esos hombres siendo empuñada por Alvaro, las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos asombradas, completamente petrificadas por lo que vieron y respirando agitadamente.

**-¿se divirtieron?- **las dos voltearon asustadas, y recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Ariel.

**-tu también escuchaste la espada llorar ¿verdad?-** pregunto Rainbow.

**-si…-**

**-nosotros también**- Luna apareció después entrando por una enorme puerta, junto a ella venia Discord –**me basta con ver sus rostros para darme cuenta del horror que vieron-.**

**-si…queríamos averiguar por qué la espada estaba llorando, nos llamó mucho la atención, pero ahora solo tengo más dudas…al principio nos mostró a Alvaro y Jessi empuñando la espada juntos y luego nos mostró lo que Ariel ya nos había descrito, el cómo mato a los que mataron a Jessi...creo que la espada llora…por que fue entregada con amor a Alvaro y este la uso para matar-**

**-quizás tengas razón pero** **no creo sea solo eso…-** interrumpió Ariel –**después de ese incidente, Alvaro limpio la espada y enfundo, pero nunca más volvió a empuñarla, la dejo colgada en la pared todo este tiempo…Alvaro me conto que los samuráis tenían una filosófica, sus espadas tienen vida, tienen alma y tienen personalidad pero esta no se manifiesta ni toma forma hasta que su espadachín o su verdadero portador la empuña…y creo que la espada llora porque desea ser empuñada otra vez…de echo es por eso que me negué a desenvainarla esta mañana-**

**-¿a que te refieres?-** pregunto Discord, cuando una vez más resonó el llanto lúgubre de la espada.

**-a esto…escuchen**- Ariel sujeto la espada de su vaina y cuando quiso acercar su mano a su empuñadura con intención de desenvainarla sonó el gruñido de un enorme perro como si estuviese siendo amenazado mostrando sus colmillos, tras eso Ariel retiro su mano para que el llanto y los gruñidos cesaran.

**-espera…entonces tu-**

**-no, no había escuchado su llanto antes, pero si escuche ese gruñido apenas quería empuñarla y por un momento me juzgue loco y delirando, pero no es así-**

**-¿y por que nosotros si pudimos escuchar la espada y los demás no?-** indago Rainbow Dash.

**-de mi y de Discord quizás sea por nuestro elevado poder mágico-**

**-yo quizás porque tengo mucho tiempo en esto de las artes marciales eh echo mucha meditación de espíritu además…eso**- dijo Ariel desviando la mirada –**de ustedes dos…aunque no lo crean hay algo en ustedes que me recuerda mucho a Jessi, era muy competitiva y le gustaba hacer deporte, quizás la espada dejo que escucharas su llanto por tener ese parentesco de la personalidad de Jessi aunque tu Twilight tu si me recuerdas mucho a ella…casi en todo-**

**-espera…hace un momento dijiste "eso"…¿Qué es?**- Ariel suspiro un rato tomando asiento.

**-mi nombre es…Ariel Salazar…Jessi se llamaba Jessica Salazar…era mi hermana**- fue el colmo del dramatismo, pues un silencio sin igual se apodero de la habitación.

-**Alvaro y yo fuimos compañeros en la primeria pero aun no conocía a Jessi, nos volvimos a encontrar en el Kung Fu siendo compañeros una vez más y aun no conocía a Jessi…incluso con el asunto que me ayudo de mi padre…aun ahí no la había conocido a ella, hasta que les toco juntarse y ser compañeros de universidad…al principio me dio risa, y cada vez que nos veíamos en el kung fu nos reíamos y el para hacerme enojar me gritaba "cuñado"…pero no le tenia remordimiento, pues ya la había salvado a ella cuando quisieron atracarla, estaba agradecido y feliz porque creí que estaría protegida…cuando murió, Alvaro no fue el único que se perdió por el dolor y la furia-**

_**Flash Back:**_

Era un día gris, hacía mucho frio y una intensa lluvia acababa de caer en la ciudad, y en un lugar donde el silencio permanecía en cada rincón, un cementerio donde había una lápida en particular donde frente a ella había un ramo de rosas recién cortadas, y un retrato de Jessi sonriendo, la lápida tenía toda descripción de ella de su fecha de nacimiento a su muerte.

**-no pude estar en tu entierro…apenas hoy me dejaron salir libre…me llamaron héroe pero no me interesa en absoluto, quiero estar contigo**- Alvaro solo hizo puchero llorando a chorros en ese momento, los habían retenido en juicios por el asesinato de los sicarios, y no pudo estar en su funeral ni menos en su entierro que ya había sido hace varios días.

**-tienes muchos huevos PARA ESTAR AQUÍ**- una mano le dio un rápido giro de media vuelta para ser recibido de un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Ariel **-¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a su tumba?-**

**-no hay nadie más dolido que yo y lo sabes Ariel, YO ESTUVE AHÍ, SE MURIO EN MIS BRAZOS-**

**-ES POR TI QUE MURIO**- le grito Ariel furioso –**si no te hubiese ido a buscar no le habría pasado eso…AUN ESTARIA AQUÍ, mi hermanita…crecimos juntos y ya no vere su sonrisa, el aroma de su café en el desayuno…creí que estaría protegida contigo y me equivoque…esos sicarios no la mataron…FUISTE TU-**

**-yo asesine a los que le hicieron eso, y aun me hierve la sangre…y creeme que con gusto daría mi vida con tal de que ella regresara-**

**-vamos a comprobar si eso funciona**- Ariel tacleo a Alvaro y ambos cayeron al pasto mojado y al lodo rodando como gatos, Ariel le dio un puñetazo pero Alvaro reacciono y se lo regreso para luego girar y ponerse encima de el a lo que Ariel lo empujo para quitárselo de encima, los dos se pusieron de pie, Ariel quiso dar una patada de empeine a la cara de Alvaro pero este lo bloqueo con el antebrazo pero Ariel haciendo uso de ser muy ligero y su maestría en artes marciales se elevó con el otro pie dándole una patada de talón en la cara a Alvaro, cuando quiso darle un puñetazo Alvaro lo bloqueo una vez más con su antebrazo y en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Ariel del cuello levantándolo fácilmente debido a que es ligero azotando su espalda contra el suelo aunque le dio este ahí mismo una patada en el pecho para quitárselo de encima para ponerse de pie.

**-no vas ganar, soy mejor peleando y lo sabes**- dijo Ariel sonriendo mientras Alvaro se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y se quitó su chamarra negra.

**-si quieres pelear…yo te enseñare-** Ariel quiso dar otro fuerte golpe pero una vez más Alvaro lo bloqueo y sujeto su cabeza para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la frente que termino causándole una herida a Ariel **–uy te abrí…que pena…serás más rápido que yo Ariel, pero soy más fuerte**- pero eso no evito que ambos se estrellaran en un intenso combate entre los limites humanos.

"_Peleamos…jeje, no se…por unos 10 minutos que se me hicieron eternos…pero todo llega a su fin"_

Ambos jóvenes, llenos de golpes y mallugaduras, cansados y artos de esa peleas apenas se sostenían en pie, solo fue cuestión de quien diese el golpe de gracia el cual fue dado por Ariel en un último puñetazo que arrojo a Alvaro hacia atrás, Alvaro apenas se estaba tratando de poner en pie mientras Ariel enceguecido de ira se acercaba tambaleante y lento queriendo atacar aún más cuando se quedó petrificado al ver como Alvaro lo miraba de reojo con una tristeza colosal en su mirada y lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

"_Fui un idiota…"_

**-Alvaro…¿Qué e echo?...Alvaro yo…lo siento, estaba ciego…te ruego me perdones**- pero el joven se levantó y se fue caminando despacio alejándose poco a poco **-¿Alvaro?...ALVARO- **tras eso, Ariel miro hacia la tumba de su hermana, su retrato ahora parecía triste y una gota de lluvia hizo que pareciera que lloraba, entonces este se tiro de rodillas a llorar** –no…no…NOOOOOO, ALVARO PERDON…perdón-**

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**-lo vi en sus ojos, lloraba no por mis golpes….el siempre fue muy fuerte para eso…lloraba por que estaba peleando conmigo, con la misma sangre de quien el amo...y no me di cuenta de que el en verdad era quien más se dolía por el fallecimiento de Jessi, incluso yo que era su hermano quizás mi dolor no se comparaba al de el, un dolor que después de haber matado a esos hombres no se sentía satisfecho pero aun así Jessi no hubiese querido que l se volviese un asesino temido en todos lados…yo así lo llame, asesino…no solo perdí a mi hermana, perdí a un buen amigo…por eso estoy aquí, por eso acepte venir…Alvaro ya me había hecho un favor por mi padre pero solo salvándolo de aquí, solo entonces poder volver a acercarme a la tumba de mi hermana y decirle que yo también lo siento…pues ese día ella me pidió que si quería acompañarla con Alvaro y le dije que no…de haberlo hecho quizás las cosas serían muy distintas-**

Las ponys guardaron silencio, todos los presentes a excepción de Rainbow sabían y sentían el mismo dolor que Ariel, todos habían perdido a un hermano, Twilight en ese momento ya no sentía tanto odio hacia Alvaro ahora solo podía sentir lastima y un ligero respeto hacia el por el pesar tan grande que llevo y que aun así el hizo su lucha por seguir adelante y ella debía hacer lo mismo, pronto sintieron la cálida luz del sol entrando por la ventana causa de la magia de Luna que ya estaba levantando el gran astro.

Aunque la tranquilidad no duro mucho, inmediatamente escucharon el agitar de grandes alas sobre ellos y un rugido estruendoso acercándose, en pánico todos se asomaron por el balcón del palacio para ver como el dragón negro estaba afuera del escudo mágico y como este aterrizaba afuera de este.

**-vamos-** dijo Luna, inmediatamente casi todos los ponys salieron alertados por la presencia del gigantesco dragón, al igual que los demás humanos que se fueron a unir con Ariel inmediatamente para ir al encuentro del dragón, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que las 6 amigas ponys, Discord, Luna y todos los humanos llegaran al límite de la barrera mágica, ahí sin atravesarla solo contemplaron como Chrysalis decencia ligera y elegantemente en compañía de Alvaro, la reina Changeling aun llevaba a ese bulto donde envuelto estaba su hijo o lo que sea que haya salido de la unicion de ella con Alvaro.

-**así que aquí te viniste a esconder rata cobarde**- dijo Chrysalis sonriendo de manera cínica y burlesca hacia Discord que la miraba con el ceño fruncido –**y miren que tenemos aquí…más humanos-**

**-Ariel…Frank, Jackson ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** indago Alvaro.

**-oh vaya, ¿los conoces?-** indago Chrysalis.

**-Alvaro vinimos por ti hermano, vuelve a la tierra con nosotros, tu padre está preocupado por ti- **dijo Frank poniéndose al frente.

-**háganme caso…ustedes son los que deben irse, a no ser que deseen morir-**

-**no lo entiendes**- interrumpió Twilight –**ellos por valorar tu amistad, por valorarte a ti vinieron para llevarte a casa ¿no era eso lo que querías desde un principio? Irte a tu hogar estar con tus amigos, sabemos lo de Jessi, sabemos el pesar que cargas….no debes sentirte culpable, tu la amaste e hiciste lo que pudiste-**

-**Twilight…dime, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?...mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas, y también a tu princesa-** el tono sádico y burlón de Alvaro fue como una braza ardiente en el corazón de Twilight que fruncía el ceño llena de rabia.

**-maldito…MALDITO**- se quiso disponer a ir atacar ciega de rabia, pero Ariel se le interpuso

–**atraviesa ese escudo y date por muerta- **Twilight entonces contuvo su ira –**Alvaro…mira-** Ariel mostro ante todos a Fenrir, Alvaro abrió los ojos enormemente al verla y en ese momento comenzó a llorar pero esta vez todos pudieron escucharla.

**-wow…eso no se ve todos los días**- dijo uno de los humanos.

**-Fen…Fenrir**-

-**así es Alvaro, la espada que te dio mi hermana…y llora, llora por ti-** en ese momento algo ocurrió, asustados los humanos contemplaron como Alvaro se envolvía en un aura negra como humo.

**-te atreviste…a traer esa espada…AQUÍ**- la mirada de Alvaro quedo llena de una gran rabia, y tras ese grito ocurrió una ventisca que incluso atravesó el escudo mágico.

**-ALTO TODOS**- exclamo Luna -¿**Qué es lo que quieren? No vinieron únicamente a hablar o a seguir a Discord, asi que habla…Chrysalis-**

**-perspicaz como siempre Luna…tu hermana estaría orgullosa-**

-**CONTEN TU VENENO SERPIENTE, y di a que has venido**- dijo Luna amenazante con los ojos brillándole por la magia que obtuvo por el amuleto del alicornio.

**-es fácil…eh decidido darles una ultima oportunidad a los ponys…su escudo se agota, en cuestión de quizás…3 días no tendrá la fuerza para detenernos, así que les ofrezco algo…sumisión, sométanse a mi voluntad todos y cada uno, así perdonare sus vidas y le integridad del imperio de cristal que vivirá bajo el mando de mi estandarte-**

**-estás loca…no lo aremos, puedes olvidarte de tu intento de sumisión**- le respondió Luna aun de manera desafiante.

-**muy bien, así que deciden morir-**

**-no…elegimos pelear**- a Chrysalis eso solo le provoco una carcajada.

**-sabes que no tienes el poder para enfrentarme, aunque peleen todos morirán…pero si es su deseo, se los cumpliré…en 3 días, todo rastro de los ponys de Equestria será eliminado…y en cuanto a tus humanos, quizás los deje con vida, aquí mi querido Alvaro se podría sentir muy solo sin nadie mas de su especie además de que necesitare capitanes**-

**-ni pedo loca**- dijo uno de los jóvenes de Kung fu.

**-aunque está bien buenota, yo diría que podría ser una posibili AUCH**- no termino de hablar uno de los jóvenes por que otro de lio un fuerte coscorrón –**ok no…snif-**

**-Alvaro…te enfrentaremos, arreglaremos esto de una vez…se lo debo a mi hermana, te romperé las piernas o hasta el último hueso si es necesario para llevarte de regreso**- le dijo Ariel mirándolo fijamente, Alvaro se levantó la capucha y se bajo la máscara para míralo a los ojos.

**-muy bien…que así sea-**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Proximo capitulo: Amanacer Negro**


	6. Cap 6: Amanecer Negro

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: lamento haberme tardado, eh tenido tiempo libre, pero las cosas no están bien en mi casa que digamos, eh tenido problemas familiares y para colmo mi abuela esta viviendo en mi casa, aparte del regreso a clases, para mi primera semana eh tendio bastantita tarea, y no me hago guaje pues como me baje el call of duty black ops 2 para PC eh estado enviciado jugando, espero sepan perdonarme, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN. GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Cap 6: Amanecer Negro**_

Una ciudad sacudiéndose, todos corriendo sin pausa saliendo de sus hogares con provisiones y los pocos tesoros que tenían, todos los ponys siendo escoltados a una parte trasera del imperio junto a uno de los gigantescos glaciares donde había un pasaje por el que todos estaban entrando, madres abrazando a sus hijos, mientras que por otra parte, miles de ponys estaban armándose con armas y armaduras preparándose para una batalla de proporciones inexplicables.

Incluso los jóvenes humanos estaban sacando a la luz el arsenal de armas que llevaron con ellos, no solo las que recibieron de parte del padre de Alvaro si no las que llevaban ellos por parte de su arte marcial, los ponys estaban ayudándoles a cargar los Gatllings y el cañón mortero en partes de la ciudad para disparar al ejército que pronto llegaría atacarlos, mientras que en una parte donde en un carruaje enorme tirado por decenas de ponys iban subiendo enfermos y ancianos, cualquiera que no pudiese caminar hacia el glaciar a refugiarse, entre ellos Cadence quien estaba en compañía de Luna y unas de las ponys.

**-Cadence, ojala tu bebe no tuviese que nacer en este día**- le dijo Luna a la princesa de cristal que se veía especialmente cansada y adolorida.

**-no importa, en cualquier momento debía ocurrir…siento como se acerca el momento**- exclamo respirando dificultosamente con una enorme fatiga sudando abundantemente –**pero…deben asegurarse de que este bebe mire un mañana, no uno donde exista la muerte y la oscuridad, uno donde pueda ver la luz del sol viviendo en libertad…Twilight**- ahí mismo no falto que estuviese Twilight y Rainbow acompañando a Luna **-¿sabes por qué dije esto último?-**

-**no…la verdad lo ignoro**- contesto Twilight.

**-ese día…el día que el se fue…el dia que nos enteramos que seríamos padres, Shining Armor me dijo esas mismas palabras…lo que el quería hacer de este mundo para nuestro hijo las generaciones que viniesen con el y después de el**- dijo muy cansada pues la hora en que daría a luz, estaba ya muy cercas **–Twilight…que la última promesa de Shining Armor se cumpla**- Twilight no supo que contestar a su amiga, niñera y cuñada, solo asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada fija llena de decisión, y no hubo tiempo para una frase más, la princesa subió para irse a refugiar.

-**tranquila…estará bien**- exclamo Rainbow dándole ánimos a su amiga quien miro en dirección a Equestria o lo que era antes, la formación nebulosa de tormenta y tinieblas.

**-sé que lo estará…vamos, tenemos que ayudar-**

Mientras que de allá, toda criatura de las proximidades se escondía en donde pudiese, en los bosques casi marchitos, bajo el suelo o dentro de las rocas, donde fuese pues por encima de ellos iba pasando una sombra oscura que ni la poca luz del sol atravesaba, y no era más que una colosal masa de changelings guiados al frente por su reina y Alvaro montados en el dragón quien rugía implacable avisando su avance hacia al frente.

El campo de batalla estaba listo, las piezas estaban en su sitio, miles de destinos en el y solo era de esperar quien fuese a hacer el primer movimiento. Así las horas pasaron hasta casi el atardecer donde Luna aun no perdía su trabajo de traer el día y la noche, los soldados ponys estaban en filas esperando la llegada del enemigo, y desde una posición estaban Ariel junto a Luna, Discord y las otras ponys que tenían armaduras doradas cada una..

-**si saben rezar…aprovechen**- dijo Ariel.

**-repítenos tu plan de defensa chico**- dijo Discord tragando saliva.

**-en el marauder están Frank de piloto y Jackson en la torreta, mas aparte de poyo esta Martin…en las torres a nuestros costados están Richi y Mike con las otras dos ametralladoras Gatlling y bastante munición, y en la cima Diego con el cañón mortero y un rifle de francotirador solo espero sepa manejarlo-**

**-TE ESCUCHE CABRON**- sonó la voz del joven humano desde la cima.

**-cuando ataquen abriremos fuego a discreción en toda dirección en la que ataquen, barreremos sus fuerzas de ataque obligándolos a echarse atrás…entonces ahí trataremos de apelar al lado guerrero de Alvaro, lo desafiaremos que baje y nos enfrente puño contra puño…y descuidado eso, es donde Diego entra, le volara los sesos a esa buja sexy mientras esta distraída viéndonos pelear-**

**-subestimas el poder de un caballero dragón…igual espero funcione por que ya llegaron**- miraron hacia una nube a lo lejos y tal cual lo dijo Discord, emergiendo del nubarrón apareció el dragón con su jinete y su reina, y detrás de ellos, miles de Changelings que aterrizaron en la nieve a las afueras del imperio gruñendo desesperados por un poco de acción.

**-esta noche…pelearemos por un mañana**- comenzó a hablar Luna en la voz real de Canterlot –**muchos no veremos la luz de otro día, por lo mismo habrá que pelear…pues aunque nosotros no vivamos para ver una primavera mas, peleemos porque nuestros hijos si puedan…y que sepan que la vida que ellos tienen y que el suelo que pisan fue dado…por héroes, soldados de Equestria lo que les pido no es fácil…pero si necesario, valor ante todo…peleen por lo que más aman, y sobre todo no tengan piedad de ellos…pues ellos no la tendrán de ustedes**- dijo para dar valor a sus soldados.

**-no solo somos sus súbditas princesa…somos sus amigas y estamos con usted**- le dijo Pinkie.

**-y yo espero que duren esta noche**- contesto Apple Jack.

**-mi pregunta es…¿aun contamos con el escudo o parte de el…¿Cómo nos atacaran?**- pregunto Rarity, pero a lo lejos, Chrysalis sonreía de manera siniestra y peculiar abrazando a su hijo en sus brazos que le daban calor.

**-acabemos con esto para ir a casa a cenar…si no nuestro pequeño llorara-**

**-así lo are…-** Chrysalis se elevó por si sola para alejarse de Alvaro y el dragón quienes se elevaban aparte, frente a ejercito negro, a cierta altura por encima del domo mágico.

**-¿Qué va a hacer?**- se preguntaban todos los ponys mirando al dragón elevarse, cuando distinguieron un intenso destello en el cielo y una acumulación mágica como un aura de electricidad, pues en lo alto Ryujin estaba acumulando energía y Alvaro canalizaba su energía proveniente del cuerno de Somber en su interior.

**-NO PUEDE SER….NO ESTA JUGANDO**- grito Discord aterrado **–va a usar el "Azote del Emperador"-**

**-¿Qué?...pero aun tenemos el escudo-**

**-NO SERA SUFICIENTE…ese ataque traspasara la barrera y si no se detiene ahí, y si impacta con nosotros…reducirá el imperio entero a escombros, mas tratándose de un dragón "Ala Tormenta" y de un humano con los poderes de Somber-**

**-¿y que hacemos?-** Indago Twiilight, el reino negro de los changeling no fue con intención de perder el tiempo, si los ponys no hacían algo pronto, serian borrados de la existencia eternamente.

**-contraatacar**- bramo fuertemente Luna –**hay que canalizar la ultima chispa de energía de los elementos y el corazón en un último rayo para contrarrestar el Azote del emperador…es nuestra única esperanza-** exclamo la princesa de manera autoritaria.

**-la energía no bastara para frenar semejante poder Luna- **exclamo Discord con temor pues el mismo en carne propia experimento ese poderoso ataque.

**-entonces habrá que conseguir más poder...PONYS, ESCUCHENME**- grito la soberana de Equestria **–ESA LUZ ES UN PODEROSO ATAQUE QUE PODRIA SIGNIFICAR NUESTRA DESTRUCCION TOTAL, LA UNICA FORMA DE EVITARLO, ES QUE CONCENTREN SUS MEJORES DESEOS PARA CARGAR POR ULTIMA VEZ AL CORAZON DE CRISTAL Y CONTRARESTAR ESTA AMENAZA…POR FAVOR, PIENSEN EN LO QUE MAS AMAN QUE SEA SU MOTIVO DE ALEGRIA-**

Pero era difícil pensar en algo alegre, con esa estrella de muerte y destrucción brillando encima de ellos, todos los ponys soldados estaban mirándose confundidos, y las ponys al igual que Luna y Discord sintieron un desaire al ver que nadie hacia un intento pues parecía que se estuviesen rindiendo.

**-yo…-** exclamo un soldado al que todos voltearon a ver –**yo quiero que mi hermanita pueda seguir viviendo…estudiando y jugando con sus amigas, verla crecer y que sea una pony de provecho-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**-yo quiero viajar al mar una vez mas con mi familia-**

**-yo quiero pedirle a Star Dust que se case conmigo-**

**-yo quiero abrir mi propio negocio**-

Así las ponys, vieron como uno a uno cada pony daba a relucir sus mejores deseos, sus más anhelados sueños, lo que los motivaba a vivir y seguir adelante, su razón de ser y su alegría, y no paso mucho para que el suelo bajo ellos comenzara a iluminarse en un resplandor multicolor, que fue agrandándose llamando la atención de Chrysalis a lo lejos.

**-agh…aun tenían un as bajo la manga, de cualquier modo no lograran nada, subestiman el poder del Azote del Emperador, ni siquiera Discord contemplo su máximo poder**- fue entonces que el resplandor luminoso se encogió absorbido por el corazón de cristal y los elementos que comenzaron a girar rápidamente a la vez que se desvanecía el escudo mágico que los protegía, después una esfera mágica se originó en la punta del castillo.

**-esta echo…solo tenemos un tiro…espero que valga**- las 6 amigas ponys se estaban abrazando, y los humanos estaban boquiabiertos a lo que veían, desde el marauder, Jackson estaba arrodillado y rezando fervientemente.

-**creí que eras ateo**…- le dijo Frank.

-**le estoy rezando a Goku, Chuk Norris y a Master Chief**- entonces Frank le dio un buen coscorrón **–auch…*snif*-** fue cuando en lo más alto del cielo donde el dragón estaba abriendo la boca donde emergía un resplandor carmesí incandescente apuntándolo hacia el imperio, fue cuando Alvaro desenvaino su espada alzándola al cielo.

-**AZOTE DEL EMPERADOR**- la bajo apuntando hacia el imperio, la gran ciudad de cristal y el ultimo bastion pony, y donde de la boca del dragón emergió un rayo de energía con un estruendo ensordecedor que incuso rompió la barrera del sonido.

**-ahora…FUEGO**- grito Luna y a su orden los elementos reaccionaron disparando un rayo blanco en dirección al ataque de Alvaro y su dragón.

**-KAMEHAMEHA…-** grito Frank quien ahora recibió el coscorrón de parte de Jakcson –**ÑEEEE ¿Por qué? *snif* siempre quise gritar eso sin que alguien me tachase de Friki LOL AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**- su momento de comedia no duro para siempre, pues al momento en que ambas fuerzas chocaron ocurrió una explosión sin precedentes con una onda de choque que se expandió por todos lados con un viento más intenso que el de un huracán, incluso Chrysalis con todo su ejército se cubría con un brazo ante a aquel terrible ventarrón, y algunos ponys no evitaron salir volando.

**-no puede ser…está resistiendo el Azote del Emperador- **exclamo Chrysalis incrédula viendo aquel chocque de energía, y justo en el punto donde ambas energía chocaban sin ninguna tener la intensión de ceder ante la otra cuando misteriosamente comenzó a temblar.

**-no lo creo…toda la tierra esta temblando**- dijo Twilight aferrándose a lo que pudo **–"es increíble…es más poderoso que los elementos y el corazón…nunca pensé que pudiese existir un poder mayor a eso"- **pensó la pony.

Mientras que en el glaciar donde los civiles estaban refugiándose, todos eran testigos del mismo temblor que incluso estaba partiendo el hielo.

**-¿pero que demonios está pasando afuera?-** indago Cadence, que es cuando siente un intenso dolor en el vientre.

**-mi señora ¿se encuentra bien?- **le pregunto una pony que estaba cuidando de ella.

**-el bebe…el bebe, ya va a nacer**- dijo muy adolorida y sudando intensamente.

Mientras que fuera donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, ambas energías seguían en choque de poder que es cuando entre ellas surge una grieta negra que empieza a succionar tan fuerte como el viento que antes empujaba en todas direcciones tal como un agujero negro, para al final un último resplandor blanco que cubrió hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, encegueciendo a todo ser que estaba a su alcance, y por un minuto todo estuvo ciego y tranquilo hasta que aquel resplandor comenzó a amenguar, las ponys estaban con los ojos cerrados, esperando que quizás ese haya sido su fin, pero no fue así todos estaban en su lugar, sanos y salvos.

**-no lo creo…estamos vivas**- dijo Rainbow Dash alegre, en ese instante escucharon el sonido de grandes piedras caer, los elementos y el corazón de cristal se volvieron piedras grises completamente.

**-los elementos…se agotaron**- exclamo Rarity.

**-y lo que es peor…miren**- Discord señalo al cielo donde Alvaro y Ryujin su dragón aún seguían en su lugar –**si decide lanzarnos otro de esos ataques estamos acabados**- pero entonces vieron que el dragón decenio hacia el ejército Changeling donde Chrysalis fue al lado de Alvaro –**fiuf…parece que no puede lanzarnos esos ataques tan seguido-**

**-que pesado…hemos subestimado el poder de los elementos y el corazón…parece que tardaremos en llegar a cenar-**

**-eso parece…-** dijo Alvaro envainando su espada.

**-mátenlos…-** dijo Chysalis seriamente, y tras eso todos los changeling echaron vuelo y carrera en dirección al imperio.

**-la guerra comenzó…-** todos vieron la gran masa de changelings ir gruñendo en su intención de destruir todo rastro de vida de ese reino de cristal.

**-a mi señal chicos…**- dijo Ariel alzando una mano al aire, los humanos quitaron el seguro de sus armas, y Frank encendió el marauder con un bramido de su poderoso motor.

-**rápido…dales la orden de que disparen**- dijo Luna.

**-aun no…deben estar al completo alcance de las balas y explosivos**- mientras que Discord y Pinkie estaban comiéndose las uñas, garras y cascos hasta que **–FUEGO A DISCRECION-** bajo la mano de golpe.

**-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE-** dijo Frank acelerando el vehículo, al verlo acelerar, Diego en la punta del castillo disparo la primera granada del mortero que al caer en tierra arraso con varios Chengelings, los dos artilleros de las torres dispararon a discreción a cielo y tierra y los Chengelings comenzaron a caer hechos pedazos atravesados por las balas, al igual que el marauder se fue abriendo paso por las filas del ejército negro, y la magia ridícula de los changelings no dañaba el fuerte blindaje de ese vehiculó y menos le eran un estrobo, además de que Jackson estaba en la torreta y Martin con un fusil de asalto estaba cubriéndolo de que no lo atacaran por arriba **–AL CARAJO RAPIDO Y FURIOSO LOL…JAJAJA, HABRANSE MARICAS, QUE VIVA MEXICO CABRONES- **Chrysalis estaba incrédula viendo como su ejército casi ni se acercaba por ser acribillados por la fuerza de ataque sorpresa que nunca espero, y frunció el ceño llena de furia –**jeje…¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? LOL, JACKSON ESCUCHA ESTO,…esta cosa tiene un micro misil con carga de mercurio-**

**-ARRE DISPARALO**- Frank con una risa algo psicópata presiono el botón y de un costado del vehículo emergió un misil de escaso 1.30 de largo.

**-apuntando al cielo…HASTA LA VISTA MOSQUITAS**- presiono el botón de disparar y el misil fue disparado a gran velocidad, y entre los changelings que estaban volando, el misil exploto en un gran destello que barrio con cientos de esos changelings a la vez **–p..u…t…a…madre…¿y este vehículo fue diseñado y construido por Alvaro y su padre?...creo que querían declararle la guerra a Rusia o a E.U.**- dijo Frank super asombrado, cuando sintieron una sombra posándose sobre ellos –**oh rayos…-**

-**FRANK, REGRESA A LA CIUDAD, ALVARO VIENE EN SU DRAGON Y ESTA MUY ENOJADO-** efectivamente Ryujin iba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, así que Frank dio media vuelta pisando a fondo, y Jackson junto con Martin entraron en el marauder cerrándolo de todas sus partes, mientras el dragón los perseguía.

-**VAMOS ENORME BEBE, CORRE CORRE**- a sorpresa de todos el Marauder estaba llegando a una gran velocidad mientras que el dragón le escupía un intenso fuego que derretía la nieve pero no le hacía ningún rasguño al vehículo –**increíble que Alvaro crea que una llamarada de su godzilla con alas pueda hacerle daño a este bebe, siendo que él lo construyo-.**

**-vamos, lánzale otro misil-** le dijo Jackson.

**-la cosa es que este marauder solo tenia uno-**

**-:yuno: ¿Y POR QUE NO SE LO RESERVASTE AL DRAGON, IMBECIL?**

**-ALTO EL FUEGO-** dijo Ariel por un Walkie Talkie, mientras que el marauder regreso a la ciudad a salvo, el ejercito Changeling había sufrido una cantidad de bajas incalculable, por todo el campo se veían cadáveres y pedazos de los mismos, tanto así que el ejercito pony no evito gritar de alegría.

**-"no…no lo creo…con que este es el poder militar de los hombres…Celestia, tenías razón, si esto lograron estos muchachos, da terror pensar lo que podría lograr un ejército"-** pensó Luna impactada y sudando de lo que presencio, cuando noto un leve chispaso en el corazón de cristal que aún seguía echo roca.

-**ee…esto es increíble…yo nunca imagine que los hombres tuviesen ese nuevo tipo de poder militar- **dijo Discord boquihabierto y temblando.

**-Richi, Mike ¿Cómo van de munición?-** pregunto Ariel.

**-estos bebes apenas van entrando en calor no te preocupes, apenas gaste media tira de munición, aun me quedan mas tiras, un total de 10,000 balas aproximadamente**- le dijo Richi por su propio radio.

**-muy bien…Frank, enciende el altavoz del vehículo y acerca el radio quieres**-

**-ya rugiste pelón**- así lo hizo Frank, activando el altavoz del vehículo.

**-Alvaro…¿me escuchas?-** la voz de Ariel llego a donde Alvaro aguardo aun con Chrysalis quien estaba completamente furiosa de que se estuvieran burlando de sus ejércitos –**tu ejercito de moscas no va a acercarse siquiera, hay mucho mas de donde salió eso…regalo de tu padre-**

**-¿eh?...mi…mi padre-**

**-así que escucha, no es necesario que nadie mas de los dos bandos muera no sigas con esto, por eso…mejor déjate de cobardías y ven y enfréntanos a mi y a los otros, nada de espadas, nada de armas, nada de magia…puño contra puño, demuestra que aun tienes una pizca de honor y enfréntanos como un hombre**- en ese momento los ojos de Chrysalis brillaron en un verde ectoplasmico con un aura como fuego verde que emergió de ella mostrando los dientes lo cual provoco que los changelings temblaran de miedo de su propia reina con excepción de Alvaro, tanto así que el hielo bajo ella se estaba quebrando por su fuerte presencia, pero su ira se vio apaciguada por el llanto de su bebe que llevaba en brazos.

-**tranquilo bebe, solo estaremos un rato mas aquí afuera...se atrevieron a burlarse de mí, llamar a mis soldados moscas…no se los pienso perdonar-**

**-tranquila…yo me encargare de esto**- le dijo Alvaro, volando encima de su dragón por encima de la ciudad, y una vez muy arriba se paró en la punta del ocio de su dragón para luego inclinarse dejándose caer hacia la plaza principal.

**-no es cierto**…- dijo Ariel mirando como Alvaro cayo con fuerza en el suelo agrietándolo en medio de todo el ejercito pony que miraba aterrado, Alvaro se quitó la capucha con todo y su capa arrojándola al suelo, solo dejándose la máscara que le tapaba media cara.

**-muy bien…Richi, Mike y Martin vengan conmigo…pelearemos, Diego….tu acuérdate del plan-** dijo por su radio el pelón, mientras que en la cima, Diego destapo un rifle calibre 50 preparándose a apuntar.

La guerra ha comenzado, los ponys se han estado salvando apenas de milagro gracias a la ayuda de los jóvenes guerreros cuyo plan hasta el momento ha marchado a la perfección, pero los elementos y el corazón están convertidos en piedras inertes, ahora Alvaro ha contestado al desafío de sus viejos amigos, ¿en verdad peleara sin hacer uso de su magia o de la fuerza que obtuvo por la sangre de lobo?, ¿el plan de Ariel para dispararle a Chrysalis, funcionara?, el fin de la guerra y el destino del mundo, podría decidirse con un disparo.

CONTINUARA…

Proximo Capitulo: Devastación en Fuego y Agua


	7. Cap 7: Viento en Contra

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**_: sé que este capítulo no fue muy largo pero hasta yo me emocione al escribirlo y se que le cambie el titulo pero este le quedo mejor jaja, disfrútenlo COMENTAN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Capítulo 7: Viento en Contra**_

Los jóvenes se acercaron poco a poco a la plaza principal frente al castillo donde los aguardaba su antes amigo ahora enemigo, el ejército pony temblando alrededor del joven, algunos ya habían visto en carne propia lo terrible que ese humano puede llegar a ser y los otros solo de los relatos ya estaban bastante nerviosos de pensar lo que podría pasar.

**-yo también voy**- exclamo Twilight con determinación queriendo bajar hacia el lugar a pelear.

**-¿Qué?...estás loca, te van a matar**- le dijo Discord poniéndose en su camino.

**-no dudo que pueda hacerlo…pero es mi decisión, el asesino a mi hermano, asesino a la princesa Cerlestia y a muchos mas, además si va a pelear sin usar sus poderes, solo sus habilidades humanas, puede haber una posibilidad y por lo mismo yo no usare mi magia…esto es algo que debo hacer, algo donde por fin descargar…este odio-**

-**Discord…déjala ir**- exclamo Luna autoritariamente lo cual sorprendió a Discord por tal comentario –**es verdad…es su decisión, pero mas que nada…mi hermana tenia una muy fuerte fe en ti Twilight Sparkle y no veo razón para no tenerla ahora-**

**-y no iras sola, no te dejaremos a ti y a esos chicos toda la diversión**- le dijo Rainbow Dash junto a Apple Jack y las demás lo cual no evito sacarle una sonrisa amplia a la unicornio que también le hizo soltar una lagrima de alegría al no sentirse abandonada por sus amigas, ahora se sentía mas fuerte y mas segura. y fue solo cuestión de un momento para que todos y todas estuviesen en la plaza dispuestos a pelear, colocándose alrededor de Alvaro.

**-esto debe ser una broma…¿ustedes en verdad desean pelear contra mi?-** dijo Alvaro observando a las ponys.

**-pagaras por todo lo que hiciste-** alego Twilight, pero entonces Alvaro giro su afilada mirada hacia Ariel y los demás guerreros que tenían también esa mirada de determinación sin quizás tener miedo aun, pero entonces Ariel se hurgo en el bolsillo y saco algo que dejo impactado a Alvaro pues era su medallón de plata.

**-aun lo recuerdas…¿y la recuerdas a ella?...¿recuerdas a Jessi?-** en ese instante, de la nada coemzo un temblor que fue creciendo poco a poco **-¿Qué esta pasando?-** entonces notaron que de los ojos de Alvaro emergía esa aura morada y ese color de ojos distintivos del Rey Somber.

**-todo el imperio esta temblando…¿Por qué?- **pregunto Luna impresionada por tan fuerte fenómeno y ante tan poderosa presencia que provenía del joven.

**-recuerda que ese sujeto tiene el poder de Somber, y el fue el rey supremo del imperio y quien más tiempo duro, más bien es que el imperio reacciona ante el poder y la presencia de su verdadero rey- **entonces en ese momento Alvaro alzo levemente sus manos y el suelo alrededor de los jóvenes y las 6 ponys comenzó a partirse y a abrirse en grandes grietas, para luego alzarse un enorme muro de cristal que encerró a Alvaro con los que serían sus rivales.

**-mierda nos encerró**- exclamo uno de los jóvenes viendo todos asombrados por lo que Alvaro hizo, Luna entonces en un arranque de furia disparo un potente rayo de energía hacia ese cubo de cristal pero no le hizo el menor rasguño.

**-¿Qué?...maldición, así no hay forma de ayudarlos-**

**-aún queda "eso"…-** susurro Discord.

**-¿será suficiente?...y si no funciona, matara a esos chicos y a las ponys-**

**-entonces necesitaremos un plan B**- mientras que dentro de ese cubo de cristal, las ponys también trataron de querer hacer algo para tratar de romper esa barrera pero no conseguían nada.

**-pierden su tiempo, si no me derrotan la barrera no se romperá…muy bien, ya estoy aquí Ariel, jugare tu juego sin magia ni fuerza extra…solo mis habilidades humanas, pero estas bolas de pelo si desean, pueden usar su magia y alas, igual de nada les servirá-**

**-no nos subestimes…vamos a patearte tu lampiño trasero humano**- le dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-la verdad tengo más pelos de los que imaginas-** lo cual provoco que Fluttershy y Rarity vomitaran, pero a los jóvenes les dio la revelación de que aun siendo manipulado por Chrysalis, la personalidad de Alvaro no había desaparecido.

-**oigan yegüitas escuchen, traten en toda instancia ser más rápidas que Alvaro…si es verdad que usara su fuerza humana, el será muy grande y pesado la velocidad nunca fue su fuerte pero es demasiado fuerte en sus golpes y más que nada, cuidado con sus piernas…una patada de el duele del carajo o podría dejarlas fuera de combate-**

**-dejen las pláticas…A PELEAR**- sin previo aviso Alvaro echo carrera contra Ariel quien inmediatamente se puso en posición de batalla, y a menos de dos metros Alvaro hizo un salto para una patada voladora, la cual fue esquivada por el joven calvo, y aprovechando que Alvaro le dio la espalda le mando una pata de costado pero Alvaro uso su antebrazo para sujetarle la pierna y de un tirón lo hizo ir hacia él y darle un codazo en el estómago, y cuando lo soltó para darse la media vuelta para darle un puñetazo, fue que Rainbow Dash había ido directamente a querer taclearlo pero este le puso la palma en la cabeza frenándola por momento, más que cuando quiso darle un brutal golpe en la cara a Rainbow esta hizo uso de su velocidad para alejarse pero en ese momento al reaccionar vio que ya tenía a todos brincándole encima.

La primera en atacar fue Pinkie pero ella sin mucho conocimiento de combate fue sujetada de su crin de manera brutal por Alvaro quien cargo sus 60 kilos para arrojársela a dos de los jóvenes de Kung Fu que no alcanzaron a reaccionar para uno de ellos recibir una patada de empeine en la cara y caer fuera de combate.

El otro joven soltó a la pony para ir a combate cercando el y otros 2 de los jóvenes, donde uno de ellos consiguió darle un puñetazo en la cara a Alvaro que lo hizo retroceder, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido pues lo guerreros se abalanzaron sobre el aprovechando que estaba distraído por su golpe, pero uno de ellos de baja estatura y delgado fue sujetado del pie con el que quiso darle una patada y a lo peor es que Alvaro lo uso como arma blanca pues lo sacudió de un lado a otro hasta que lo arrojo sobre Apple Jack y Rarity que querían atacarlo por la espalda.

Luego fue el turno una vez mas de uno de los jóvenes, Richi, que le quiso dar un golpe curvado hacia la cara donde Alvaro puso el antebrazo para desviarlo, y a sorpresa del chico Alvaro alzo y bajo el brazo de un movimiento en un golpe de karate entre el hombro y el cuello donde el joven se quedó paralizado por un intenso dolor mientras su brazo se colgaba de él pero no alcanzo a gritar pues fue golpeado en el mentón por un gancho ascendente de Alvaro que lo derribo.

-**2 menos, quedan 2 humanos más y 6 estorbosas ponys**- Chrysalis dese lo lejos, podía ver con claridad y con visión binocular lo que ocurría en ese lugar con una pícara sonrisa, y por otra parte Luna estaba mordiéndose un labio del intenso coraje que crecía en su corazón, pero aun tenía el amuleto del alicornio y no podía dejarse manipular por un impulso de sus ira por que podría corromperla, luego Alvaro termino pisando el brazo que golpeo del joven humano provocándole gritar, cuando no advirtió una fuerte tacleada de parte de Twilight que termino arrojándolo por varios metros, ahora las 6 amigas estaban en disposición de atacar a la vez junto con Ariel, mientras Mike que era el otro humano estaba ayudando a sus amigos que habían sido derribados.

Fue cuando las 6 ponys se abalanzaron hacia el, Pinkie se trepo encima de Apple Jack y fue a dar un salto muy abierta sobre Alvaro, pero lo infantil de Pinkie en este caso fue su perdió pues Alvaro solo alzo su puño para que esta cañera con el estómago sobre el y de un movimiento tirarla a un lado donde alzo su enorme pie con intención de aplastar su cabeza pero su pie fue detenido por un aura mágica, en este caso la de Rarity todo esto para frenarlo y distraerlo para lograr que Apple Jack le diese una patada en el estómago, y tal es la fuerza de Apple Jack que Alvaro se sostuvo el estómago de dolor todo para que Ariel le asestase una patada en la cara que lo arrojo.

Alvaro se levantó con dificultad adolorido por ese golpe, se quitó la máscara para dejar ver el resto de su rostro, tenía un hilo de sangre en la boca que se limpió con una intensa mirada de dolor, pero aprovechando esta leve distracción Twilight se dejó llevar por su rabia para ir a atacarlo, entonces fue cuando Alvaro llevo su mano hasta atrás apretando el puño de una manera tan tiesa que se pudo escuchar el crujir de sus huesos y sus músculos tensarse.

-**NO, PONY ESQUIVALO QUE NO TE GOLPEE CON ESO**- le grito Ariel, Fluttershy fue la que estaba mas cercas y fue la primera en reaccionar para empujar a un lado a twilight pero no para ella recibir el impacto directo en su rostro, y como si fuese una película de terror contemplaron como salpico sangre de un modo macabro mientras que algo salía volando de la cara de Fluttershy y esta erra arrojada metros hacia atrás.

Luna, Discord, las ponys y todo el ejército sintieron un escalofrió congelante recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, un silencio envolvente por varios segundos donde ni el aire soplaba como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Fluttershy se levantó aturdida llevándose una pata al lado izquierdo de su rostro donde brotaba sangre abundantemente sin señal de detenerse, y vio a unos centímetros algo de ella que le revolvió el estómago, la pupila de su ojo derecho se encogió a mas no poder, su corazón estaba latiendo a un punto que sentía que le explotaría y un horror como nunca creyó sentir ni en sus ms terribles pesadillas porque ahí es donde ella fue la primera en romper el silencio con un estruendoso grito de horror y desesperación, el golpe le había sacado el ojo del lado izquierdo, y su mismo ojo estaba en un pequeño charco de sangre a escaso un metro de ella pues este salió disparado ni siquiera quedando colgando por algún tendón o algo por el estilo.

**-FLUTTERSHY, FLUTTERSHY RESISTE**- le grito Rarity mientras ella y Rainbow la hiban a auxiliar mientras ella gritaba en una desesperación retorciéndose como poseída gritando –**OH POR CELESTI NO…POR FAVOR AMIGA RESISTE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ-.**

**-AHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MI OJO, MI OJO**- por su único ojo bueno ella lloraba a cantaros pero por el otro lado donde ella se cubría la sangre salía a chorros incluso por encima de su pata retorciéndose sin calma, para rematar contemplaron con una mescla de miedo y odio como Alvaro piso el ojo como una cucaracha aplastándolo de manera grotesca.

**-tuvo suerte…el "Impacto del Bisonte" es un golpe único que muy pocos han podido dominar en el Kung Fu…ese golpe pudo haberle destrozado el cráneo y haberla matado, es un golpe prohibido solo lo usamos cuando es nuestra última alternativa en un caso de enorme riesgo…y Alvaro…el lo uso sin pensarlo dos veces…quería matar a esa pony, incluso cuando vio que habían empujado a Twilight no se detuvo**- dijo Ariel apretando los puños junto a Mike, mientras Martin recuperaba el conocimiento y Richi se levantaba, el golpe le había paralizado el brazo pero no se lo disloco, pudo moverlo otra vez, entonces mientras Rarity, Pinkie y Apple Jack socorrían a Fluttershy incluso llorando con ella, Twilight y Rainbow se pusieron al frente relinchando sacando humo de la nariz y raspando el piso como un toro, se podía contemplar en sus miradas el enojo de sus corazones, a la vez que los jóvenes se alineaban en un nuevo ataque –**Alvaro…¿Cuánta sangre piensas derramar? ¿Qué te diría Jessica si te viera?-** pero Alvaro se quedaba en silencio y muy serio –**yo ya tuve suficiente…ACABEMOS CON ESTO**-.

**-¿QUE?-** bramo el humano corrupto, cuando contemplo que todos avanzaron en un mismo movimiento y a la misma velocidad hacia él, Richi y Mike le mandaron una patada a cada costado donde el las detuvo con la misma manera de siempre usando sus antebrazos y su gran fuerza como colchonetas amortiguadoras, pero entonces Rainbow Dash le tacleo fuertemente en el pecho haciéndose bola ella misma en posición fetal, donde luego Martin le dio una patada impulsada por un paso largo y aunque Alvaro recibió la patada, le sujeto la pierna para darle una patada al costado del joven para quitárselo de enfrente, donde luego vio a Ariel ir a hacia el, Alvaro se preparó a recibirlo con un nuevo golpe de Bisonte, pero entonces vio como este se agacho dejando ver a Twilight preparando un rayo de energía de su cuerno .

**-ES UNA TRAMPA**- grito Chyrsalis.

-**VAMOS TWILIGHT**- le grito Luna, y entonces los ojos de la pony brillaron liberando ese rayo que impacto directo en el joven azotándolo contra la pared de ese cubo de cristal, y caer luego pesadamente contra el piso donde vieron que la pared de rompía, el control de Alvaro sobre esa barrera se había roto.

**-SIIII**- grito Luna de gozo y Discord arrojaba confeti, y los soldados también cabretearon en una intensa alegría, donde una vez más luna noto ese chispazo en el corazón de cristal.

-**LO LOGRARON, BOOM LE DIERON UNA GOLPIZA**- dijo Frank desde el marauder sonando la bocina.

**-cállate tarado que se trata de nuestro amigo…a quien engaño ASI SE HACE LOL-**

-**MALDICION- **grito Chrysalis porque su peón fue derrotado pero esa rabieta consiguió que bajara la guarda a un nivel que todos estaban esperando..

_**-*ahora*-**_ pensó Diego, que desde hace un buen momento tenía apuntada a Chrysalis, jalo el gatillo sin dudarlo y un fuerte estruendo recorrió toda distancia, los humanos la escucharon, los ponys la escucharon incluso Alvaro que apenas se estaba levantando derrotado, incluso Chrysalis que se quedó paralizada cuando siente algo pasarle a una velocidad incalculable –**MIERDA FALLE-** grito Diego.

Chrysalis temblorosa llevo su mano hacia una de sus mejillas donde tenía un profundo corte que le saco su sangre de color verde, para luego mirar detrás de ella y ver como uno de sus soldados fue asesinado por el disparo traicionero de Diego, para entonces mirarse su propia sangre en su mano temblando por haber sentido el abrazo de la muerte a solo unos milímetros, para comenzar a apretar el puño y los dientes, brillándole los ojos llenos de furia.

El plan iba a la perfección, Alvaro había sido derrotado, pero cuando el reinado de Chrysalis y esta guerra retorcida estaba punto de terminar, el destino le concedió más tiempo a Chrysalis, ahora ella estaba encolerizada por el cobarde intento de matarla y que por estar enfocada en el combate no se había percatado de Diego en la cima del palacio que la tenia apuntada pero el disparo fracaso, y su venganza iba a ser fulminante.

**-DIEGO DISPARALE OTRA VEZ RAPIDO-**

CONTINUARA…


	8. Cap 8: El Despertar Parte 1

Cap 8: El Despertar Parte 1

"Y hubo una Guerra en el cielo donde el demonio lucho contra el ángel y el ángel cayó ante del demonio" .-Apocalipsis 12,7

Diego quiso apuntar una vez mas en un acto desesperado por disparar a Chrysalis y terminar lo que empezó, pero Chrysalis enfurecida por el acto traicionero y el atentado a su belleza lleno su mano de un aura de energía verde que disparo en una bola de fuego y energía tan grande como un auto hacia la parta superior del palacio de Cristal, viendo esto Diego se levantó para ir a tomar una cuerda que previamente dejo amarrada, atársela con un gancho a la cintura y saltar sin esperar de manera épica en un salto de bungie, para al final caer al suelo suavemente y quitarse la soga.

**-no lo creo…FUNCIONO LOL-** pero tras eso un pedazo de cristal le cayo en la cabeza –ÑAAAAAAA FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

**-oh oh…ahora si estamos en un buen pedononon**- dijo Ariel contemplando el poder de la rabia de Chrysalis.

**-pero si nadie se tiro uno…**- dijo Pinki pie.

**-es un decir de que estamos en problema…chiste mexicano**- pero tras eso sintieron una bruma fría y perturbadora a sus espaldas y como el suelo vibraba en un pequeño temblor, Alvaro se estaba poniendo de pie con el aura de los ojos de Somber en los suyos y envuelto en esa aura oscura.

**-rompiste el trato…ahora yo no me contendré-** no había desenvainado su espada en el combate, pero ahora llevo su mano a la empuñadura desenvainándola de un tirón que causo una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

**-ATAQUEN, MATENLOS MATENLOS A TODOS-** los humanos ya no estaban en sus torretas para frenar el paso del ejercito negro, y los changelings cargaron por cielo y tierra enfurecidos bajo la orden de su reina.

-**PREPARENSE A PELEAR**- les grito Luna y los soldados comenzaron a correr todos en estampida hacia el ejército negro, y los pegasos se elevaron para pelear en el aire contra los Changeling que estaban volando, ambos ejércitos terminaron encontrándose en una fuerte colisión, los ponys atacaban con sus armas, las mayoría de los unicornios usaban rayos de energía pues también los changeling atacaban de la misma manera o como fieras salvajes a base de mordidas, de ese modo la guerra finalmente dio comienzo.

Mientras que dentro del glaciar donde se estaban refugiando los civiles, se podía sentir el suelo vibrar por los miles de soldados de ambos bandos corriendo a lo lejos, a la vez que Cadence gritaba adolorida y sudando a chorros con ponys animándola y tratando de ayudarla, hasta soltar un fuerte grito que después fue remplazado por el llanto de un bebe.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla, Alvaro mirando alrededor de manera siniestra agito una mano de manera violenta, y del suelo emergieron grandes estacas de cristal negro que empalaron soldados por decenas en un ritual sanguinario digno de memoria de las historias del príncipe empalador.

**-¿Qué?...NO, DETENTE**- le grito Luna, pero Alvaro no se detuvo, al caontrario dio un fuerte pisotón que comenzó a abrir el suelo haciendo caer en una profunda grieta a otro gran puño de soldados.

**-ALVARO, YA DETENTE**- grito Ariel, los jóvenes guerreros fueron a querer atacarlos pero de un manotazo arrojo a dos de ellos como bolas de papel, claro era que también estaba usando su fuerza de lobo, entonces Ariel fue a querer darle una patada voladora pero Alvaro lo sujeto del pie y lo arrojo con fuerza aunque Ariel cayo de pie, pero tras eso Alvaro de un pensamiento le atrapo un pie en cristal que comenzó a crecer envolviendo a Ariel hasta cubrirlo completamente en una masa oscura y opaca.

**-NOOOO, ARIEL**- grito Frank, y las 6 ponys y los otros jóvenes contemplaron como este quedo envuelto para siempre, el más fuerte de los jóvenes había quedado atrapado en cristal.

**-si no hubiesen venido esto no les estaría pasando…ahora siguen ustedes**- exclamo con intención de deshacerse también de los otros jóvenes, pero en ese momento notaron un brillo blanco y cálido, un brillo proveniente de la estatua de cristal de Ariel –**imposible…-** exclamo Alvaro sorprendido cuando el cristal exploto brutalmente con un intenso resplandor que ilumino hasta la claridad y que incluso dejo pasmada a Chrysalis, Ariel estaba ahí con sus ojos brillando en ese resplandor y un aura luminosa **-¿Qué clase de truco es este?-**

**-jeje…un poco de mi ingenio y valerme del mismo método de Chrysalis-** dijo Discord haciendo acto de presencia.

"_Flash Back:_

**-¿Qué digo?...QUE ESTAS BIEN PINCHE LOCO**- grito Ariel junto a Twilight, Luna y algunos de sus amigos delante de la estatua de piedra y a la vez, cadáver de Celestia.

-**en caso de que el plan falle esta podría ser la única alternativa que tienes de poder enfrentar a Alvaro…Somber fue un unicornio que igualo los poderes de un alicornio, necesitas un poder del mismo nivel para tener chance de ganarle, y solo se me ocurre darte el cuerno de Celestia, haciendo lo mismo que hizo Chyrsalis con Alvaro para darle el poder de Somber-**

-**aunque fuese una gran idea, no te permitiré profanar el cuerpo de mi hermana y mucho menos su cuerno, además está convertida en piedra**-dijo Luna autoritariamente y furiosa con la idea de Discord.

**-ese no será problema, el cuerno de los unicornios y obviamente alicornios no pierden su poder así como así…solo les pido que confíen, ¿Qué les diría o que haría Celestia?**- Luna cerro los ojos para que de ellos emergieran lágrimas de impotencia, pues lo que Discord decía era verdad.

**-hazlo…-** lo cual llevo a una exclamación de sorpresa de las ponys.

**-princesa no habla enserio…**- le dijo Twilight agachando las orejas, Discord entonces sujeto el cuerno de Celestia, lo envolvió en magia para arrancarlo de un jalon, el cuerno dejo de ser de roca para volver a ser normal y blanco como la nieve.

**-OWOWOWOW…alto, no estoy seguro de que me apuñales con…eso-**

**-tranquilo todo saldrá bien**- dijo con una sonrisa, chasqueo los dedos para ponerse un traje de cirujano, poner a Ariel atado en una camilla, y hacer un clon de el mismo como enfermera, le quito la camisa a Ariel y le hizo unas marcas de cortes que asemejaban una calavera.

**-ayayayay…ya has hecho esttto to antes?-** balbuceo el humano calvo sudando a cantaros pero sudando frio y temblándole todo el cuerpo..

-**seguro, como una decena de veces-** entonces se estiro hacia las ponys y los jóvenes –**la verdad no-** susurro, entonces su "enfermera" le paso el cuerno.

**-ESPESRA..¿seguro que tengo que estar despierto para esto?-**

**-jaja..ehm …no pero no tengo anestecia, sedante o somnifero-** tras eso, las ponys se taparon los ojos como pudieron, Pinkie saco unas palomitas, y los humanos grabaron con sus celulares mirando como idiotas mientras Ariel gritaba.

"_Fin Flash Back":_

**-la operación fue un éxito, el asimilo el cuerno de Celestia y todo su poder para ser un rival a tu altura**- Chrysalis encima de Ryujin volo hasta una parte cercana a donde pudo escuchar todo y solo enfurecerse más.

**-AGH…Discord eres un maldito, se ve que tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga-**

**-dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se puede Chrysalis y esto apenas comenzó- **Alvaro dio un pisotón para que cristales negro fuesen emergiendo en carrera hacia Ariel y las demás ponys, pero entonces Ariel estiro la palma de su mano para que expulsara una intensa luz que barrio con los cristales negros.

**-ya basta Alvaro, ahora yo seré tu oponente, solo tu…y yo, Discord o como te llames tráelas-** Discord chasqueo los dedos para que del castillo salieran volando la espada de Ariel y Fenir la katana que llora, al igual que el resto de las armas de los humanos.

**-¿vas a enfrentarme con mi propia espada?-** indago Alvaro mirando fijamente a su rival, ambos con la misma mirada afilada, cuando sorpresivamente Ariel arroja a Fenrir hacia Alvaro quien la atrapa dejando atónitos a los demás.

**-¿QUE CARAJOS HACES AVATAR?-** le grito Frank desde el marauder.

(NOTA: cuando Frank le grita "avatar" a Ariel, esto es porque así le decimos en el kung fu por pelon y por flaco)

**-tranquilos, se lo que hago**- mientras los ejércitos se entrelazan en un feroz combate, los líderes de cada bando estaban paralizados, pues en el momento en que Alvaro empuño la espada esta comenzó a llorar otra vez pero de manera más intensa y desesperada como si suplicara a su amo que la empuñara, y el mismo espadachín corrupto tenía la mirada abierta como platos, soltando su otra espada, llevo su mano temblorosa lentamente hacia la empuñadura de la espada.

**-¿pero que?...NO-** exclamo Chrysalis contemplando esto, al igual que las ponys, el plan de Ariel fue claro entonces, pues desde un principio que Alvaro vio esa espada se miró perturbado, incluso ahora que la tenía en sus manos era como si sostuviese una gran carga del pasado, y que quizás esto pudiese romper el embrujo de Chrysalis.

**-vamos alvaro...empuña a Fenir una vez más, recuerda de quien vino esa espada…recuerda quien eres**- entonces cuando Alvaro llevo su mano a la empuñadura de la espada esta paro de llorar y se sintió como si en ese momento palpitara retumbando como tambor, Alvaro sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, era como si le temiese a esa espada, recordando lo que con ella hizo, su historia que dio vuelta al mundo, la historia que le dio un nombre en la historia, y el día en que su corazón de hizo pedazos, pero con todo y eso el joven sentía una extraña y embrujante necesidad de empuñarla –**vamos hazlo…-** y de un tirón vieron emerger la espada de su funda, fria como el hielo, brillante como la plata y de elegante curvatura, la espada que duro mucho tiempo encerrada volvió a ser empuñada por su amo de mirada baja y oscurecida que la sostenía sin temor –**funciono…-**

-**no…Alvaro**- Chrysalis temía en cierta forma que lo que hizo Ariel rompiese su hechizo con Alvaro pues este no se movía en lo absoluto pero a sorpresa este arrojo la vaina de la espada lejos, la paso a su mano izquierda, y de un impulso de su magia, su otra espada se elevó a su mano derecha, sus ojos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

**-¿Qué?...no puede ser estaba seguro de que funcionaria**- exclamo Ariel sorprendido de que no ocurriera ningún cambio, tras eso Chrysalis respiro aliviada y con una sonrisa sádica.

**-ya basta Ariel, me canse de tus juegos…ahora si quieres pelear, pelea tendrás y debo agradecerte de que me trajeras mi segunda espada-**

-**arg, carajo…chicos vayan y ayuden a los soldados pony…que gay se escucho eso, háganlo**- los jóvenes no chistaron y fueron a unirse a la batalla en la ciudad de cristal.

**-Rarity, rápido hay que sacar a Fluttershy de aquí, llevémosla al castillo-** las ponys no olvidaron a su amiga mal herida, y entre dos la cargaron para llevársela, aun llorando y chorreando sangre por su ojo perdido –**Ariel, vendremos pronto…no vayas a perder-**

Ariel no le contesto, desenvaino su espada Dao, donde de un movimiento de su pulgar en la empuñadura, la espada se dividió en dos espadas gemelas, Chrysalis con Ryujin se elevo por encima de la batalla para contemplar todo.

**-ESPERA…cobarde**- gruño Luna tras ver que Chrysalis aún no planeaba formar parte de la lucha.

**-déjala…de cualquier modo, aun tu teniendo el amuleto del alicornio no eres rival para ella…mejor ayudemos a los demás en la lucha y dejemos que Ariel de encargue de Alvaro-** le dijo Discord poniéndole una pata en el hombro ambos mirando a Chrysalis con desprecio.

**-ire a unirme a la pelea, tu ve y ayuda a curar a Fluttershy y protege a las ponys**- Discord así lo hizo, y fue donde las ponys, y Luna volando se fue hacia el campo de batalla con un potente rayo barriendo con varios Changeling.

Y a los jóvenes no les estaba yendo mal, con su habilidad para el Kung Fu y con sus armas estaban dando caña contra los changeling.

**-Martin, 8 seguidos**- le grito Richi con una sonrisita.

**-llevo 14 wey me la pelas**- le contesto el otro de manera burlesca.

**-ya cállense los dos y sigan matando a estas moscas…**- dijo Jackson usando un rifle de asalto de los que llevaron para repartir disparos contra el ejercito negro –**Frank ¿Cuánta munición te queda?...¿Frank?-** cuando volteo.

**-ORALE PUTOS…PIUPIUPIUPIU, no se que hacia gastando mi vida en Halo o Call of Duty esto está mas chido LOL…GRANADA- **arrojo una granada hacia un buen puño de Changelings que al verla, les dio risa hasta que les exploto en la cara y solo hizo enojar a varios más que los vieron desprecio.

**-Frank, quiero que sepas…que te culpo a ti por esto-** le dijo Jackson disparando a discreción contra los Changeling.

Mientras que en la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde poco a poco se alejaban los ejércitos pony que quedaban para unirse a la batalla, los dos viejos amigos se miraban fijamente, Alvaro tomo una posición de kendo con una espada al frente y la otra atrás, y Ariel una posa con una espada encima de su cabeza y la otra por delante.

**-tranquila…al menos ya no sangraras, te pondrás bien**- le dijo Rarity a Fluttershy que ahora llevaba una venda tapándole el ojo, la pony se miró a un espejo para comenzar a hacer pucheros para hundirse en el pecho de Rarity rompiendo a llorar, mientras que Apple Jack le daba unas palmadas.

**-yo era bonita…ahora soy fea, nadie me va a querer tuerta**- sollozo la pony, lo que sea de cada quien Flutershy era una pony aunque dócil muy elegante y cuidada de su imagen.

**-no cariño, aun eres hermosa, eres la mas bella esto no es ningún impedimento para ti**- mientras sus amigas trataban de alentarla, Twilight estaba en sus pensamientos llenos de ira, Alvaro con o sin Chrysalis ya había hecho bastante daño, desde la primera vez que llego, el hombre lobo, la presa y Celestia, ahora una de sus amigas perdió uno de sus ojos.

**-ay que encontrar la manera de parar esto…si no consiguen que Alvaro vuelva a la normalidad, quizás deberíamos intentar…matarlo-**

**-tu comentario esta fuera de lugar Twilight Sparkle, pues todos ya han pensado en ello incluyendo sus amigos…pero tal asunto no será fácil ahora veras por que…la batalla empezó-** dijo seriamente mirando a la ventana, cuando se sintió una fuerte sacudida con un estruendo colosal, las ponys corrieron a asomarse para ver, y asombradas no creyeron lo que contemplaron.

Las espadas de ambos jóvenes estaban una contra la otra, y en su punto de choque emergían chispas de energía, entonces Ariel se agacho dando una patada baja que derribo a Alvaro para luego amenazarlo de calvarle su espada pero Alvaro le dio una rápida patada alejándolo para después levantarse de un salto, donde luego ambos echaron carrera una contra el otro donde ocurrió un enceguecedor destello, donde después vieron como Alvaro dio un salto hacia un edificio, donde tras el salió Ariel de un salto hacia ese edificio donde ambos cruzaron espadas de manera rápida, en cada choque salían destellos de energía oscura por parte de Alvaro y otra brillante de Ariel, después cada uno cargo sus espadas envolviéndolas en energía, donde el choque causo una onda expansiva que termino partiendo el edificio en mil pedazos.

En un pedazo del edificio estaba Ariel parado y cayendo, volteo hacia arriba y vio ir a Alvaro en picada hacia él, entonces este salto con ayuda de su magia para hacerle cara con su espada en un choque que volvió a generar otra onda expansiva que arrojo los fragmento de ese edificio por todas direcciones y donde las ponys que se cubrieron para evitar ser golpeadas.

**-increíble…nunca creí presenciar una batalla de este tipo**- exclamo Rainbow Dash asombrada por el poder que demostraban los jóvenes, ambos usando sus poderes como si siempre hubiesen sido parte de ellos.

En una parte Ariel cayó al suelo de pie, en eso Alvaro iba en caída libre a dar un fuerte espadazo doble a Ariel que lo bloqueo con sus propias espadas pero el choque fue tal que el suelo se hundió como si un meteorito hubiese caído ahí con miles de pequeños fragmentos del suelo de cristal que se elevaban al aire como hojas secas ante un tornado.

Tras un momento, mientras ambos mantenían el choque de espadas sin querer ceder ninguno, Alvaro cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo para abrirlos y mostrar esos ojos amarillo brillante, a la vez que Ariel noto que de su mano salían enormes garras, cuando de un solo empujón Alvaro arrojo a Ariel con fuerza sobre humana, Ariel noto lo fuerte que se volvió tras eso, incluso volteo y lo perdió de vista, entonces casi sintió la punta de la espada a un lado de la cara y por puro reflejo natural y su entrenamiento lo hizo darse un paso atrás y ver la espada pasar por delante de su rostro descubriendo que solo un segundo que hubiese reaccionado mas tarde no la habría contado, además de que Alvaro en verdad estaba intentando matarlo.

-_**"tengo que hacer algo, donde no pueda usar su fuerza y su velocidad a su favor, si no si me derrotara"- **_pensó Ariel, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que perdió una gran ventaja, así que por puro reflejo en su espada, miro la parte superior del palacio de cristal, que fue destruido por un ataque de Chyrsalis –**espero funcione esa idea**- pero no reacciono cuando Alvaro quiso darle una patada frontal, no pudiendo esquivarla puro sus brazos en cruz para bloquearla pero la pata tuvo la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo varios metros atrás –**que fuerza tan abrumadora…pero al menos me mando cercas**- Ariel comenzó a saltar por las salientes del palacio hacia la cima, la magia del cuerno de Celestia le permitía cierto nivel de agilidad por encima de la media humana.

**-oigan…¿A dónde va?-** indago Rainbow Dash a la vez dejando en confusión a sus amigas, y esta no dudo en ir también aunque sus amigas trataron de evitarlo, ella quería saber que ocurría.

Cuando Ariel llego a la cima del palacio, donde estaba todo demasiado alto y soplaba un frio polar, asomo la mirada hacia atrás esperando ver a Alvaro llegar detrás de él, pero justo cuando se volteo, Alvaro ya estaba ahí en el otro extremo de la cima sentado en una roca de manera tranquila y despreocupada.

-**¿Por qué estas huyendo?...-** pregunto Alvaro seriamente poniéndose de pie.

**-no escapo…pero, Alvaro ya despierta por favor…este no eres tu, estas poseído, hechizado no se qué pedo…pero no eres tú, sé que lo sabes pues incluso me recuerdas, y sé que recuerdas a Jessi, por favor…reacciona**- pero Alvaro se puso en pose de pelea una vez más –**entonces…será así…perdóname amigo…perdóname Jessica**- entonces Alvaro comenzó a correr hacia Ariel pero no usando su suprema velocidad que le daba la sangre de lobo **–"funciono, no puede usar su velocidad en un espacio tan reducido"- **

Los dos volvieron a cruzar espadas en ese lugar, en un combate corto sin alejarse uo del otro, y desde la tierra se podía apreciar destellos de magia que salían de ahí, en un punto donde ambos estaban espada contra espada empujándose mutuamente, los dos empezaron soltarse rodillazos donde en el punto de impacto se escuchaban estallidos como de truenos a corta distancia, hasta que en un fuerte rodillazo la energía fue tal que ambos salieron disparados a contra esquina.

-_"__**estamos al mismo nivel…así no podre ganarle…quizás no pueda"**_**…NO, VOY A RENDIRME-** Ariel comenzó a gritar concentrando expulsando energía –**por Jessi, por mi hermana…no me importa si muero aquí TE LLEVARE A CASA, PONDRE TODA MI ESPERANZA EN ESTE ULTIMO ATAQUE-** la energía que de Ariel brotaba tomo forma como el de una enorme águila dorada, viendo esto Alvaro también comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero su energía tomo la forma de un dragón **asiático –solo llevándote a casa…solo entonces podre volver a acercarme a la tumba de mi hermana…y pedir perdón por haberte culpado de su muerte, nunca fue tu culpa…y tu hiciste lo que yo no, tu la vengaste fuiste nombrado héroe y lo eres…por los sentimiento de mi hermana a ti…VOY A GANAR-**

Tal concentración de energía no paso inadvertida, pues los ejércitos se detuvieron al ver aquel cumulo de poder en la punta del castillo, tanto ponys como humanos y changelings estaban perplejos mirando a aquellos destellos, los dos rivales al final se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y todos solo contemplaron un destello enceguecedor que crecia como una burbuja de luz y tinieblas, los ponys que estaban volando al igual que los changeling salieron despedido por aquella ráfaga huracanada.

**-¿QUE RAYOS PASO?-** grito la emperatriz changeling sujetando a su bebe, cubriéndose con un brazo de la intensa ráfaga, que duro solo unos segundos, para que después el resplandor se deshizo, Rainbow Dash también salió disparada pero ella consiguió regresar para quedarse pasmada y luego sonreír ampliamente.

**-¿ya despertaste?-** Alvaro cayó al suelo poniéndose una mano en el pecho que le sangraba abundantemente, sus espadas estaban rotas y el derrotado.

**-lo hizo…LO HIZO LO HIZO**- grito Rainbow Dash de alegría y bajo a avisarle a sus amigas –**lo hizo chicas, lo derroto con un solo corte ZAS debieron verlo**- las ponys gritaron de alegría, todo fue verdad, al final Ariel era el único que podía derrotar a Alvaro.

**-no me ganaras Alvaro, soy igual o mas fuerte que tu ahora…y ya te dije que si es necesario te romperé hasta el último hueso…vuelve con nosotros, vuelve a casa con tu familia, y podrías de paso volver al Kung Fu…seguro el maestro y los demás te recibirán con los brazos abiertos-** dijo el joven de manera amenazante, pero a sorpresa la contestación de Alvaro fue que comenzó a carcajearse **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-no pensé que me hirieran de esta manera…y mas luchando contigo, TU NO TIENES IDEA DEL PODER QUE TENGO AHORA…RYUJIN**- Chrysalis salto del dragón para quedarse flotando en el cielo tras escuchar que Alvaro llamo a su dragón –**eh pasado aquí más tiempo del que crees…eh alcanzado grandes y nuevo niveles…el cuerno que llevo en mi interior no solo me da poder, me da conocimiento…y el conocimiento que tengo es de unos pocos que consiguieron este nivel que veras ahora…YO NO SERE DERROTADO AQUÍ-** Ryujin en ese momento se comenzó a desvanecer en un fuego negro y morado que era absorbido por Alvaro lentamente –**te mostrare la personificación del terror-.**

**-YUJU, LO LOGRO, LO…-** las ponys que estaban felices por la victoria de Ariel se quedaron petrificadas y en un silencio total donde ni respiraban, pues fue como si todas estuvieran en una dimensión oscura sin nada de luz un vacío completo desde las paredes al suelo donde ni ellas mismas se veían, un manto más negro que la misma oscuridad que la cubría de pies a cabeza acompañada de una sensación de una pesada presión en la atmosfera como estar encerradas en una habitación con poco aire más la sensación de vacío.

**-¿qu…¿Qué esta pasando?...¿que esta sensación?- **dijo Aplle Jack aterrorizada abrazándose a si misma.

-**¿de dónde?...¿de dónde emergió este poder?...ee…esto ¿Qué significa?-** indago Discord, cuando una vez más el imperio comenzó a temblar pero de una manera más intensa, lo que haya ocurrido allá arriba es oscuro y poderoso, muy poderoso.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Cap 9: El despertar parte 2

_COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:_ pues en el capitulo anterior no recibí muchos comentarios , eso desanima un poco pero ya estoy por terminar la historia apóyenme amigos pues el entretenerlos a ustedes es mi motivación, espero les guste pues este capítulo tiene demasiadas sorpresas COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Cap 9: El Despertar Parte 2**_

_"Y hubo una Guerra en el cielo donde el demonio lucho contra el ángel y el ángel cayó ante del demonio" .-Apocalipsis 12,7_

Dentro del gran glaciar donde los ponys estaban resguardándose, todos estaban abrazándose entre amigos y familiares, viendo como el techo de su refugio se cuarteaba pues todo el lugar estaba temblando bruscamente, incluso grandes pedazos de hielo empezaron a caer ahí y nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Chrysalis la reina changeling quien estaba flotando en el cielo tenía la mirada abierta tanto como podía por un asombro y algo que nunca espero pues una gota de sudor frio por miedo recorrió su mejilla.

La guerra incluso se había detenido, tanto ponys en tierra y en aire al igual que changelings estaban paralizados, los jóvenes humanos apenas se pudieron sostener en sus dos piernas indagando por lo que sucedía, todos mirando hacia el punta del castillo donde observaban como salían rayos hacia el cielo alrededor de una masa de energía como humo negro, incluso el sol mismo bajo por si solo trayendo la noche.

**-¿Qué?...pero si yo no baje el sol-** exclamo Luna quien estaba en la misma sensación que todos, confundida y abrumada por el poder que se sentía en el aire como un miasma que oprimía el cuerpo.

**-¿Por qué?...¿por que siento este escalofrió?-** dijo Pinkie, pues su crin incluso se desinflo poniéndose una pata en el pecho de sentir que el corazón le explotaría de lo rápido que le latía, y con las demás el caso era igual.

**-Discord…¿Qué significa esto?-** pregunto Twilight, mientras que en la cima del castillo, Ariel se había caído de rodillas, la mirada perpleja llena de asombro y en sus ojos reflejándose una silueta que comenzó a tomar forma.

**-…antaño se contaban historias…de un dragón cuyo mayor deseo era convertirse en humano, pues el se había enamorado de la amada de su jinete, otro caballero dragón…dicen que al final llego un momento en la unión de estos dos fue tal que dragón y caballero se unieron en uno solo, el dragón fue muy poderoso para que la mente de su jinete lo dominase y ahí fue cuando el lo traiciono y apodero de su cuerpo fingiendo ser ese humano para estar cerca de quien el amaba…pero la historia no acaba ahí-** delante de Ariel, un pie de una armadura oscura al dar un paso, su pisada emano electricidad por el área entera que viajo por todo el palacio hasta donde estaban las ponys –**cuando el dragón hizo eso…se obtuvo un poder inimaginable con el cual se volvió rey de hombres, decían que podía destruir ejercito con solo desearlo, y no hubo otro caballero dragón que le igualase ni ninguna otra criatura que le hiciera frente, aunque vivió una vida corta y mortal, vivió con esa a quien amaba…pero su historia se contó por generaciones, y hubo otros caballeros dragón que quisieron conseguir ese poder…algunos solo se destruyeron a si mismos, muy pocos lo lograron…quizás unos…3 a lo máximo, pero ellos hicieron cosas que otros pensarían imposible…y a ese poder…lo llamaron-**

**-Emperador Dragón…**- Ariel estaba mudo, apenas consiente para respirar, Alvaro estaba delante de el con una armadura oscura con detalles como en las hombreras y garras en los guanteletes, además de que el pecho de la armadura parecía una cabeza de dragón, pero en lugar de un yelmo este tenía una corona parecida a la de Somber con el cuerno del mismo de fuera y su cabello había crecido un poco ondeando como humo negro en su cabeza tal cual era la crin de Somber anteriormente, este luego abrió las palmas y sus espadas rotas comenzaron a ir hacia sus manos, al igual que los trozos de cada una de ellas, y ante la incredulidad del joven calvo las espadas se reconstruyeron, este entonces comenzó a agitar una de ellas al aire–**hmm…**- exclamo sin preocupación, entonces la agito con fuerza hacia lo lejos, y tras un par de segundos Ariel vio como un pedazo de un enorme glaciar como una montaña se caía por un corte perfecto –**debo agradecerte Ariel…descubrí que podía hacer esto por mera casualidad hace un par de meses…pero nunca creí que tuviese la necesidad de usarlo-**

**-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-** indago Ariel poniéndose de pie -¿en verdad estas bajo el control de esa bruja?- todo fue silencio por un rato, Alvaro cerró los ojos riendo entre dientes.

**-te lo contestare…justo antes de acabar contigo**- Ariel estaba inmóvil para luego reaccionar ante una sombra que tenía cubriéndolo, temblando levanto la mirada para darse cuenta de que Alvaro estaba delante de el –**es mi turno-**

**-parece que ya se ah calmado…subamos a ver que está pasando**- las ponys cuando se disponían a ir a la cima a ver lo que ocurría, vieron una ráfaga pasar delante de sus ojos y caer en el suelo de manera pesada sobre una casa levantando una nube de polvo **-¿Qué fue eso?-** la nube estaba disipándose poco a poco dejando ver a Ariel.

**-¿en que momento me golpeo?...no pude verlo-** pero apenas la nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer, Ariel sintió la presencia de Alvaro, espalda contra espalda y este en puro reflejo se echó hacia adelante en un salto para dar media vuelta y poder verlo pero Alvaro ya no estaba ahí, y una vez más lo sintió detrás poniendo al joven e un escalofrió perturbador.

**-¿están viendo lo que yo?...-** dijo uno de los jóvenes de Kung Fu.

**-¿Qué cosa?...¿que se mueve muy rápido como para verlo?...si**- contesto Frank.

**-¿y de donde saco esa armadura daedrica de Skyrim?...esta chida quiero una**- dijo otro de los jóvenes que recibió un coscorrón de Jackson.

**-ya basta no es gracioso y es muy serio esto…-**

**-¿Qué te pasa Ariel?...¿por qué estás tan asustado?-** le dijo Alvaro bastante relajado, Ariel entonces en un impulso de rabia se dio la media vuelta con su espada a un tajo hacia el costado de Alvaro, pero la espada no le hizo el menor daño, al contrario su filo se vio amellado **-¿eso es todo?-** contesto burlescamente dando la media vuelta para ver a Ariel directamente, este entonces dio otro tajo con su espada al hombro pero no paso absolutamente nada, la espada no podía lograr nada.

**-esto es terrible-** exclamo Discord –**no solo se ah convertido en Emperador Dragón, observen su cabeza, la misma crin de Somber, su corona y cuerno, también ah despertado el poder de Somber al máximo…en este momento ha alcanzado un nivel fuera de esta dimensión-**

**-¿Qué podemos hacer?-** pregunto Twilight, Discord tenía la mirada seria y resignada.

**-no hay nada…-** para las ponys era desalentador, se esforzaron mucho en ir al mundo humano en busca de ayuda, buscando soluciones, los elementos estaban muertos al igual que el corazón, tenían sus esperanzas y estas estaban desmoronándose.

**-bien Ariel, hagámoslo más interesante**- este llevo sus dos katanas reparadas a su espalda donde fueron sujetas por garras que aparecieron en su armadura –**no usare las espadas en lo absoluto-**

**-grrr…NO TE BURLES-** Ariel una vez más quiso hacer su ataque con el que anteriormente ya había dejado fuera de combate a Alvaro, y solos contemplaron el destello de esta energía.

**-BIEN, LE DIO DE LLENO**- grito Apple Jack contenta, pero esa alegría se desvaneció, Alvaro ni siquiera se movió y la armadura no tenía ni un rasguño.

Entonces Ariel no queriendo darse por vencido quiso dar otro ataque con su espada, pero esta fue detenía, sujetada de su filo por la yema de los dedos de Alvaro, y ni con todas sus fuerzas el joven no podía moverla de ahí, como si estuviese queriendo mover una montaña inútilmente, después Alvaro la tomo con su mano completa para de un leve apretón destruir esa espada en pedazos.

**-ups…-** entonces, con su la otra mitad de la espada, quiso dar otro golpe pero Alvaro tranquilamente levanto el antebrazo para que la espada chocara con el solo para volverse pedazos.

**-oigan…¿es muy tarde para irnos a casa?-** pregunto Jackson temblando de nervios.

**-si viejo…si lo es-**

**-¿ya acabaste?...muy bien**- Ariel fue sujetado del rostro siendo empujado de una fuerza brutal para luego de un tirón arrojarlo contra una infraestructura haciéndola pedazos, y si no fuera por el cuerno de Celestia en su interior este ya estaría muerto por su debilidad humana, Ariel estaba de rodillas muy cansado apenas consiente mirando que delante de el estaba Alvaro quien le dio una patada arrojándolo otra vez pero ahora hacia el cielo, y cuando comenzó a caer Alvaro puso su puño para que este cayera de espalda en el dando un grito de dolor inimaginable, para después de un movimiento arrojarlo al suelo.

**-ALVARO YA DETENTE-** los otros jóvenes guerreros se arrojaron contra Alvaro pero este de un grito expulso una ventisca de energía que los saco disparados a todos, y ellos sin magia quedaron fuera de combate donde cayeron.

**-NO…AMIGOS…RICHI, MARTIN…DIEGO-** grito Ariel con mucho esfuerzo por sus amigos, entonces Alvaro sintió unos impactos en la espalda, que fueron los disparos del fusil de Frank y Jacksson.

**-como molestan…y si no hubiese sido por su bromita yo no estaría aquí-** solo extendiendo su mano disparo un rayo de energía al suelo que arrojo a los dos jóvenes por igual –**ya basta Ariel, acabare con esto…pero antes, contestare tu pregunta…¿en verdad estoy controlado por Chrysalis?...no… yo eh estado consiente todo este tiempo de lo que eh echo**- Ariel se quedó petrificado y un sentimiento helado recorrerle la espalda –**mentiría si dijese que al principio no me controlaba del todo, pero después de 3 meses pude empezar a recuperar conciencia de mi mismo y a actuar individualmente, de no haber sido así no habría descubierto este poder-**

**-¿lo escucharon?**- dijo Pinkie Pie, y en ese momento Twilight sintió que la ira se estaba apoderando de ella otra vez pero como un hierro incandescente en su corazón, y también Chrysalis se quedó anonadada y sorprendida de escuchar eso al igual que todos los Changeling.

**-entonces…dime ¿Por qué?...¿por qué no buscaste una forma de regresar a tu hogar?...con los demás, con tu familia**- Alvaro se dio media vuelta mirando a lo lejos.

**-había pasado ya tanto tiempo que pensé que estaba dado por muerto, sentí que ya no tenia ningún motivo más para volver…había hecho cosas horribles y decidí vivir con ellas…pero sobre todo…Chrysalis, tomo la forma de Jessi…mi mente, mi corazón enloquecieron, cuando la tocaba, cuando la sentía, cuando la besaba era como tenerla en mis brazos otra vez…y decidí aceptar cualquier carga con tal de sentir eso, y tuve la suerte o maldición de procrear un hijo…que en mi corazón sentía que era también de Jessi-**

**-pero Alvaro…cuando esas ponys fueron a buscarnos, no había pasado ni 10 minutos desde que desapareciste allá, estoy seguro de que si vienes con nosotros apareceremos justo done tu padre nos vio irnos y podrás verlo una vez más, yo no lo vi…pero Frank y Jackson me dijeron que tu padre lloro cuando se enteró, y que yo sepa tu padre es alguien muy fuerte para que llore y si lloro por ti es porque te ama de una manera inconmensurable, y dejas ese amor por estar aquí traicionando la memoria de mi hermana, abandonando a quienes te quieren por poderes y estar matando a diestra y siniestra-**

**-ya es muy tarde Ariel…acabare con esto-**

**-así que…has estado consiente todo este tiempo**- dijo Chrysalis bajando a tierra firme con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

-**ye oíste…no soy tu enemigo, soy tu rey y tu eres mi reina…y ese bebé, es mi hijo-**

-**si es verdad entonces…acábalos de una vez-**

**-será un placer**- Alvaro tomo una de sus espadas alzándola al aire para darle el golpe final a Ariel.

-TWILIGHT ESPERA- escucharon el grito, y al girar la vista la pony morada hiba corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el humano, llorando con la mirada llena de rabia, con sus cuerno envuelto en magia como una vara de luz.

-YA MUERE- grito la pony completamente encolerizada , y Alvaro de un movimiento arrojo la espada hacia la pony, las amigas al igual que Luna y Ariel gritaron comunalmente de tristeza y horror pues la espada alcanzo a la pony y la atravesó en el pecho como un cerdo empalado.

CONTINUARA…

Faltan solo 3 capítulos para el final de Entre Mundos 2 Apocalipsis


	10. Cap 10: El Viaje llega a su Fin

_**Capítulo 10:**_ El Viaje llega a su fin

Un silencio en el vacío completo solo el sonido de una extraña gotera en el infinito, el frio del aire se intensifico en cada rincón de los presentes, 5 ponys unidas por la mistad extendiendo su vista, sus pupilas contrayéndose por un horror sin nombre ni medición, los latidos de sus corazones iban en un ritmo coreográfico que aceleraba lentamente, reflejada en sus ojos, Twilight estaba con la mirada fija y seria sin entendimiento o noción del tiempo y espacio, la pony morada agacho su mirada temblorosa ensombrecida de un pavor sin igual, escuchando el goteo que resonaba por esa área, pues había una cuchilla que en su punta goteaba la sangre en el suelo de hielo y cristal, la pony entonces vio como parte de su pecho era atravesado y salía por su espalda , perpleja sin ninguna expresión en su rostro las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de su rostro hasta ella comenzar a desvanecerse de lado en cámara lenta hasta que su cuerpo toco el piso.

**-TWILIGHT-** sus amigas sintieron un desgarre de sus corazones y ni siquiera Discord pudo evitar la manera tan fugaz en que salieron en su rescate –**twlight…Twilight amiga aquí estamos-**

**-je…eso le paso por entrometida**- dijo Chrysalis sonriendo mirando s las amigas de la pony correr hacia ella desesperadas en su auxilio.

**-jeje….creo…que me deje llevar por mi ira, fui una estúpida después de todo**- dijo para luego vomitar un tanto de sangre de manera inquietante, su respiración cada vez mas débil y pesada con la mirada cansada.

**-DISCORD, RAPIDO AYUDALA**- grito Pinkie Pie el señor del caos llego ahí poniendo sus manos sobre ella pero para luego hacer una negación **-¿Qué esperas? cúrala-**

-**no puedo…la espada le atravesó una arteria principal…no hay nada que pueda hacer, puedo sanar cualquier herida siempre y cuando no sea en un órgano vital-**

**-Alvaro…¿estas contento ahora?...¿este es tu "yo" real?** **El Alvaro de quien mi hermana se enamoró-**

**-cómo eres molesto calvito**- Chrysalis quiso extender su mano para acabar con Ariel pero Alvaro le sostuvo la muñeca **-¿Qué crees que haces? Déjame terminarlo-**

**-ya esta acabado, ni siquiera puede moverse…si alguien va a acabarlo seré yo-** pero en el cuerpo lastimado de Ariel, Alvaro vio resbalarse de su cuello su medallón –**oh vaya…gracias-** pero la seriedad de este se vio interrumpida por el concierto de llantos de las ponys junto a su amiga agonizante.

**-no…no, no te vayas Twilight**- el puñado de amigas ya no podían contener las lágrimas solo ver a su amiga con la cuchilla atravesándole el pecho, cuando furiosas escuchan el sonido metálico de los pasos de Alvaro –**tu…TU, MONSTRUO EN VERDAD ERES UN MONSTRUO**- sin contener su rabia las 5 ponys echaron a al ataque con patadas y golpes hasta que se cansaron sin poder haber logrado nada y Alvaro no importarle en lo absoluto.

**-¿Por qué atacaste?...aun si hubieses dado de lleno tu ataque no me habría echo nada, nuestro nivel está muy lejos uno del otro-**

**-¿te has arrepentido de algo en tu vida? ¿has cargado con una culpa que no te corresponde?- **pregunto Twilight a duras penas –**hasta hace un tiempo yo no lo entendía…me arrebataste a mi hermano, a mi maestra y princesa de este reino…y no fue tu culpa, pues estabas bajo control…yo me culpaba de su muerte y te odiaba, al igual que a todos los humanos, quería vengar a mi hermano a como diera lugar, y deseaba que los humanos estuviesen muertos, pero mi hermano también estuvo un tiempo bajo la influencia de esa bruja y si él hubiese hecho lo que tu has hecho yo no hubiese sido capaz de odiarlo a el y no entendí por qué a ti si te odiaba…pero toda mi ira me enceguecía de lo que de verdad me molestaba… creo que al final odiaba el no haberte salvado a ti-** comento llorando un hilo de lágrimas.

**-¿a mí?...¿de qué hablas?-**

**-te acercaste a nosotras, fuiste un buen amigo, nos mostraste que el hombre no es el monstruo que todo pony creyó pese a las películas que nos mostraste, entendimos que entre ellos hay tiranos como seres que protegen la paz y bien de todas las criaturas…y cuando estaba cercas de ti…yo me sentía segura, me fascinaban las historias de tu mundo y todo lo que tenías que contarme…en un principio pensé que era mi deseo de ser la primera en escribir un libro sobre un hombre de verdad…hasta después lo supe, te tome afecto y más de una ocasión soñé y desee que de alguna manera decidieras quedarte aquí, que encontráramos la manera de convertirte en un pony…o yo de ir al mundo humano y ser humana…¿lo entiendes?...me enamore de ti-**

**-¿de que estas hablando?- **lo que Twilight dijo no tuvo forma alguna de describir la reacción de sus amigas, confusión, ira, frustración, tristeza y muchos sentimientos más en ese momento.

**-me enamore de tu forma de ser, tan fuerte, pero que escondías un corazón capaz de amar debajo de esa mirada seria, detrás de esa espada y ese revolver, y en cierta forma deseaba ser tan fuerte como tu, sin temor aun viéndote en desventaja numérica, sin magia o algo por el estilo lograste derrotar a un grupo de soldados y domar a un dragón 20 veces tu tamaño, nunca te rendías…no pude salvarte a ti, la misma princesa se dio cuenta de tu fuerza, Chrysalis también la noto y te uso, se ocultó delante de nuestras narices y ya antes también atento con quitarme a mi hermano y luego me quito a alguien a quien quería…pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo a ti ni a nadie…pensarlo, "una pony enamorada de un humano"…eso era lo que me ardía, que serias nuestro enemigo, pero que no vieras el sacrificio de tus amigos al venir aquí por ti, mira alrededor y observa como están ellos compáralos con tus recuerdos propios-.**

Alvaro le hizo caso y volteo, primero a Ariel que estaba apenas consiente en el suelo, recordando risas de él y Ariel en un torneo de Kung fu como compañeros, también en la cena en casa de Alvaro o de el y Jessi, mirando a los otros guerreros recordando sus momentos de practica con sus demás compañeros y una que otra salida al cine que organizaron entre todos, luego a sus mejores amigos Frank y Jackson quienes han sido amigos desde la infancia los vio heridos e inconcientes, por ultimo mirar el collar detenidamente, abrirlo para observar el retrato de Jessi acariciándolo suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

_**-"Alvaro…¿ya me olvidaste?"-**_ no sabiendo si era un truco de su mente o de su corazón el joven creo escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza, apretó el amuleto llevándoselo a la frente con una nostalgia inmensa en su corazón, dando una última vista miro a los ejércitos masacrarse a lo lejos, pero mirando hacia Chrysalis y a la vez al collar el retrato de Jessi, aun parecida en facciones, eran diferentes no por la especie o el color, Jessi era altruista, noble que siempre veía por el bien de los demás y Chrysalis solo deseaba imponerse y hacer a un lado a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

**-¿Qué eh estado haciendo?...- **Alvaro no sabía si reír o llorar, las palabras de la pony parece que finalmente fueron escuchadas, pese a los intentos de sus amigos de hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-Alvaro…yo ya te eh perdonado pero necesitas perdonarte tu mismo, nunca se es muy tarde para cambiar, no puedes corregir el pasado pero si enmendarlo para garantizar un futuro…ninguno de aquí puedo garantizarnos un futuro, salvo alguien…tu, por favor…es lo único que quiero pedirte, protege a Equestria, es la voluntad de mi hermano y de la princesa Celestia al igual que todos los que estamos aquí…protege lo que mas eh amado…y amigas, no existen palabras para describir lo mucho que las quiero…y que me aria falta años para devolverles todo lo que han hecho por mi…ojala, las pueda ver alguna día en la otra vida-**

**-Twilight…no…somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?**- le dijo Rainbow Dash llorando a cantaros.

**-si…mejores amigas hasta el final, aun no puedes irte…hibas a ser mi madrina de bodas ¿recuerdas?- **le dijo Pinkie con su crin lisa sin poder contener sus lágrimas, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-**no me iré…estaré con ustedes en su corazón y ustedes en el mío…cuiden a mi sobrino…por favor…-** sonrió levemente entrecerrando los ojos en sus lágrimas que se mesclaban con la sangre que fluía en el suelo **–las quiero…-** Twilight quedo con su mirada entre abierta pero unos ojos negros, opacos sin brillo alguno, y sin aguantar más las ponys reventaron a llorar con excepción de Discord que guardo silencio.

-**fuiste una pony valiente Twilight Sparkle, debo reconocerlo, Celestia estará orgullosa de ti- **Rainbow Dash no evito girarse con rabia apretando los dientes mirando a Alvaro que aun tras lo que le dijo Twilight seguía serio y frio como el hielo, incluso tras los sentimientos revelados de la pony.

**-la mataste…LA MATASTE TE ODIO, TE ODIO**- Rainbow intento otra vez lastimar a alvaro golpeando a la armadura pero sin causar nada en especial solo dejando caer su rostro en el pecho de Alvaro –**devuélvela…te lo imploro regrésanosla, solo eso te pido…devuélvela, tráela otra vez-**

**-finalmente está muerta, eso le pasa por meterse donde no la llaman…y faltan más…Cariño por favor acaba a los demás para irnos a casa a cenar que el bebe tiene hambre…je, mira que pedir que salves a Equestria, Equestria ya está perdida**- dijo Chrysalis picara y burlona, de manera triunfante con aquella loca y astuta inteligencia que se le dibujaba en su negro rostro consintiendo al bebe que llevaba en brazos.

**-Chrysalis…vámonos**- la reina Chengeling se puso estupefacta por lo que escucho, al igual que los demás.

**-¿Cómo que vámonos?...ACABALOS DE UNA VEZ-**

**-ninguno de ellos ni en un millón de años tendría el poder de detenernos, no tiene caso seguir con esto, además dijiste que no te gustaba el frio, solo quieres acabar con ellos por las represalias que aun quieres tomar contra ellos…no tiene caso, y tú lo dijiste Equestria esta perdida**- se dio la media vuelta encaminándose hacia Chrysalis –**Ariel…váyanse a casa, discúlpame con mi padre pero no puedo volver, no con la sangre de lobo en mis venas, allá no hay quien baje la luna y no quiero hacer un daño del que no sería consiente-.**

**-bien…LO ARE YO**- Chrysalis arrojo una bola de energía a las ponys que se juntaron alrededor del cuerpo de Twilight para cubrirse, pero una sombra se puso entre ellas y de un manotazo desvio esa técnica, y no fue otro más que Alvaro **-¿Qué?...¿AHORA VAS A PROTEGERLAS? ¿ES UNA BROMA?-**

**-ya han sufrido por mucho ellas y toda su gente, no necesitan más dolor, y no te equivoques no soy su amigo mucho menos su aliado pero tampoco su enemigo y tengo un código de honor que pienso respetar-**

**-espera…-** Apple Jack fue ahora quien se puso junto a Alvaro **-¿Por qué?...-**

**-ya lo dije, no se confundan…no soy su aliado, ustedes no me ofrecerían eso, y no pediré perdón por lo que hice pues no lo merezco...pero se lo que están sintiendo y no voy a causarles más dolor, con el que están pasando les basta para una vida**- contesto Alvaro sin girar a ver a las ponys.

**-jejeje te recuerdo que acabas de ser tu quien la mato, tu mataste a Shining Armor y a Celestia, al igual que a muchos otros más…has formado un bebe conmigo y con todo y eso seguías acariciándome por las noches y se veía que lo disfrutabas-**

**-nunca dije lo contrario, y te dije que soy tu rey pues tu me hiciste así, y ese es mi hijo y pienso tomar la responsabilidad que me corresponde, pero no ganas nada con destruirlas y no tienen el poder de hacernos frente pues sus elementos de la armonía están muertos también, mejor resignémonos, este imperio ya no vale una escupida, adema s necesitamos que alguien levante el sol y por más poderosa que seas o incluso yo, ninguno de nosotros tiene esa capacidad solos los unicornios y alicornios- **eso no le gusto en nada a Chrysalis, sus ojos brillaron apretando los dientes, con su cabello ondeando por su propia magia.

**-eres UN TRAIDOR**- disparo otra bola de energía que una vez más fue dispersa por Alvaro, y donde cayó la esfera causo una explosión terrible que hizo vibrar la tierra.

**-YA TE LO DIJE, NO SOY TU ENEMIGO…pero no te dejare que las lastimes mas**- Chrysalis aun ante lo que Alvaro le dijo, se sintió traicionada y en cierta forma derrotada y en parte por Twilight quien le echaba la culpa de haber puesto así a Alvaro, su peón más poderoso, pero tras unos segundos Chrysalis libero un grito como chirrido que resonó hasta lo más lejos que pudo, cuarteando pedazos del imperio y el hielo de alrededor, los ponys tapándose los oídos por todos lados incluida Luna quien no podía pasar por causa de los Changellings que le estorbaban el paso hasta que el grito termino y los Changellings se elevaron todos al aire y concentrándose en un solo punto al extremo del imperio, donde luego llegaron dos Changelings donde Chrysalis a quienes les entrego el bebe.

**-ya vengo pequeño, mami y papi van a discutir- **los dos Chengelings se llevaron al bebe con suma delicadeza mientras su reina miraba fieramente hacia Alvaro –**escogiste tu destino…si no vas a matarlas, te quitare de en medio y yo misma lo are**- Chrysalis dio un par de pasos elegantes meneando sus caderas pero emanando de ella esa aura como fuego verde que oscurecía su silueta **–aun no tienes constancia del verdadero poder que obtuve gracias a ti…en cierta forma sospeche que habías recuperado el conocimiento pues pude alimentarme de más amor de ti que el que sentías por Jessi, amor por tu familia, nostalgia por tu hogar, tu vida humana aburrida…solo me fortalecieron aún más y eh estado esperando el momento de explotarlo, y el momento ha llegado…debo agradecértelo-**

Alvaro estiro una mano para que la espada en el pecho de Twilught saliera para viajar hacia su mano, y después tomar la otra espada, echo esto en cada mano apareció una acumulación de energía distinta, en la derecha una azul que parecía la cabeza de un dragón, y en la izquierda una roja que parecía la cabeza de un lobo que mordía la espada.

Twilight ha muerto inevitablemente, Alvaro se ha negado a terminar lo que ha empezado desatando la furia de Chrysalis, ahora ella desea quitarlo de en medio y terminarlo ella misma, los dos pelearan, la magnitud de la pelea que se aproxima es incalculable, la batalla final está por empezar…¿será acaso que los sentimientos de Twilight hayan sido escuchados?

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: creía que este capitulo hiba a ser mas largo pero BUEEEENO, FALTAN SOLO 2, DOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL, en el siguiente capitulo habrá una sorpresa, pero antes unas preguntas que me han enviado:

-¿es más fuerte Alvaro en forma de Emperador Dragon que Dark Ligthing o Gladius?

R= por mas fuerte que paresca, Alvaro esta MUY lejos del nivel de Dark y mucho menos que cuando tiene a su jinete y Gladius quizás tenga oportunidad.

¿-se volverá a ver la forma del hombre lobo?

R= les conviene no enterarse

¿Por qué no has mostrado el rostro del bebé? ¿es deforme acaso?

R= NOU, es sorpresa para el final.

Espero les guste el capítulo COMENTEN, PERDONENME Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	11. Cap 11: Una Ultima Luz

_**Capítulo 11: Una Última Luz**_

**-dices que no me traiciones pero para mí suena a traición por lo que te dijo esa pony, no seas ridículo, estamos a solo un paso de conquistar el ultimo bastión pony de Equestria y tú decides perdonarles la vida- ** la reina Changeling, frente a todos mostro el desacuerdo de Alvaro no porque este quisiera salvarlas cumpliendo la voluntad de Twilight, si no que se negara a terminar lo que hizo estando tan cercas de la victoria, lo cual Chrysalis lo sintió como una traición del padre de su hijo.

**-no lo repetiré otra vez, ya no veo caso de que perdamos el tiempo con ellos, jamás podrían desafiarnos, no tiene caso seguir con esto, el dolor y la desgracia que hemos causado en ellos se ha grabado en su memoria genética tan profundo que no volverán a pensar en algo como esto en toda la eternidad, no solo por la pony muerta si no por todo lo que hemos causado en este lugar, por eso no dejare que las lastimes más-** los ejércitos Changeling se habían ido a un extremo de la súper ciudad, y no perdiendo el tiempo los ponys hicieron lo mismo pero en el otro extremo.

-**OH NO, TWILIGHT SPARKLE**- no perdiendo el tiempo más, Luna llego a donde se encontraban las ponys, y entre ellas mirar en silencio a Twilight sobre un charco de sangre que emanaba de su herida, y como está ya no tenía señales de vida **-¿tu la mataste?-** indago girando una mirada afilada hacia el humano que la miro de reojo solamente para después mirar hacia Chrysalis otra vez –**ya veo…**- Luna extendió su ala hacia los ojos de Twilight para terminar de cerrárselos y levantarla con magia lentamente –**vengan ponys, hay que apartarnos de aquí…traigan a los humanos**- solo con un poco de ayuda de algunos soldados fueron a traer a los jóvenes que de echo apenas se estaban levantando así que pudieron apartarse de ahí aunque Ariel comenzó a necesitar ayuda por la gravedad de su cuerpo.

**-Ariel…váyanse a casa, su deber aquí termino…no es necesario se queden ni un minuto más-**

**-entiendo…pero vinimos con un objetivo, te esperaremos lo necesario…si veo que es inútil, no deberás repetirlo-**

**-hagan lo que quieran…pero no me are responsable si mueren**- solo fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que cada bando se alejaran lo suficiente de donde estaban Chrysalis y Alvaro que se miraban fijamente, sin ninguno tener la más mínima expresión de miedo o duda.

**-finalmente mostrare mis habilidades…"Emperador Dragón"-** el cabello de Chrysalis comenzó a ondear lentamente, un fino hilo de luz que rodeaba su cuerpo que después se volvió una aura como fuego verde que comenzó a derretir el hielo a sus pies solo dejándola flotando, tras eso el cielo nocturno se oscureció en un extraño nubarrón del cual emanaban relámpagos que iluminaban hasta la claridad, y el silencio se rompió cuando ella comenzó a gritar acelerando su grito poco a poco incrementando el resplandor que emanaba su cuerpo como una incandescente fuente de luz.

Mientras tanto, una hermosa pony era baja con suavidad sobre la nieve blanca y fría, una mirada tranquila como dormida, pero solo servían de tapadera ocultando el agujero en su pecho producto de una espada.

-**es difícil pensar que está muerta**- dijo Luna en silencio como todo el ejército pony, y que el llanto era solo de las amigas que estaban más que devastadas moralmente –**diste lo mejor de ti siempre Twilight Sparkle…puedes irte y descansar tranquila, ya has hecho tu parte**- las ponys bañaban el suelo en sus lágrimas, los padres de Twilight habían quedado devastado por la pérdida de Shining Armor, la noticia de Twilight acabaría con ellos, y se lamentaban de que ella no va a poder ver a su sobrino que estaba esperando con tanto anhelo.

**-sigo sin creerlo...NO NO, NO LO ACEPTO NO LO QUIERO**- gritaba Pinkie, la que en verdad era amiga de todos le dolía el hecho de perder a su mejor amiga, y entre las demás se daban un abrazo para darse ánimos. Pero el llanto se aturdió por un estruendo espantoso y después una ráfaga que parecía venir de un tornado pues vieron a la gran masa de energía de Chyrsalis y su grito en eco.

**-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-** dijo Rainbow cubriéndose con una pata del viento huracanado.

**-no…es imposible…sabía que Chyrsalis se había hecho muy poderosa pero no a este nivel…está incrementando su poder rápidamente- **dijo Discord mas que sorprendido, si no también asustado, eso solo le decía que la batalla seria inimaginable.

**-¿pero Alvaro es más poderoso no?-** pregunto Rarity.

**-no sabría decirlo con certeza…sus niveles son demasiado altos para ser medidos**- pero entre ese ventarrón los jóvenes ya habían terminado de despertar.

**-EY ¿QUE PEDO? ¿Estamos viendo la nueva película de Dragon Ball Z en 4D?-** dijo Jackson despertando de golpe.

**-ey…despertaron**- les dijo Ariel, y los jóvenes al ver a su amigo en tan terribles condiciones fueron a su ayuda.

**-pon nos al tanto, ¿Qué está pasando ahora**?-

**-digamos que Alvaro nos está "ayudando"…y ahora va a pelear con la versión demoniaca de mi hermana-** los jóvenes, ya no dijeron mas y como todos se dedicaron a contemplar el espectáculo.

Y en el lugar de la batalla, Alvaro aun serio contemplaba la silueta de Chrysalis escuchando su estridente voz, mirando cómo se alzaban 6 alas de insecto enormes en el lomo de la reina Changeling, los agujeros en sus brazos y piernas clásicos de ella se comenzaron a cerrar hasta quedar como brazos y piernas 100% humanas, su cuernos torcido enderezándose en uno liso algo curvado, y en un último grito desatar un resplandor con una ventisca huracanada que levemente comenzó a amenguar hasta dejar ver su imagen, en cierta forma no parecía muy distinta pero se pudo sentir un cambio en su poder, tanto que los bandos no evitaron estremecerse, las facciones de los ponys se estiraron a mas no poder al igual que la de los jóvenes guerreros.

**-increíble…su poder es increíble, Chrysalis no bromeaba…a superado todas mis expectativas…me pregunto…¿Qué tan fuerte era el amor de Alvaro a Jessi para darle este poder a Chrysalis?...y si es así…¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser la criatura que se engendró de estos dos?...el pensarlo me aterroriza-** dijo Discord temblando de los nervios y de la gran impresión.

**-lamento haberte echo esperar cariño…ya podemos jugar**- dijo Chrysalis sonriendo con su mirada entrecerrada de manera coquetona a la vez de siniestra, Alvaro no exclamo nada, ya en sus manos tenia ambas katanas donde en cada una había una energía distinta que cubría sus manos como mordiendo la empuñadura de la espada, en la derecha la cabeza de un dragón azul, y en la izquierda con Fenir la espada que llora la cabeza de un lobo rojo, sin embargo un par de alas negras emplumadas salieron de la armadura de Alvaro, alas como las de Ryujin.

Chrysalis entre sus manos formo una enorme espada flamígera de doble filo, sujetándola con sus dos manos en posición de batalla, finalmente esta fue la que ataco, Alvaro coloco sus espadas como en cruz para detener su ataque, pero ella golpeo con tanta fuerza que se vio una onda expansiva que hundió el suelo incluso, y en el punto de impacto de las armas emanaban relámpagos a toda dirección, Chrysalis entonces intento dar un giro de talón hacia el costado de Alvaro que lo mando arrastrando los pies un par de metros, donde este después dio un enorme salto hacia Chrysalis dando un tajo con su espada que fue bloqueado por la de Chrysalis que sintió una gran fuerza, sabiendo que no podía igualarla la desvió hacia un costado dando un salto donde la espada al caer corto el suelo levantándolo como un enorme muro.

Alvaro dio un salto aeróbico sobre Chyrsalis con el cual le asesto una fuerte patada en la cara que le mano a volar hacia el palacio, pero esta reacciono parándose en la pared e impulsándose con sus piernas como un fuerte resorte donde a medio camino se encontró con Alvaro en un choque de espadas que otra vez causo esa onda expansiva, Chyrsalis le dio una patada de empeine en la cara pero Alvaro aprovecho el giro tan fuerte que esta le dio para asestarle una patada que dio en la parte plana de la espada de Chrysalis que uso para cubrirse mandándola hacia el palacio donde esta termino entrando rompiendo las paredes.

Alvaro entro ahí tras ella para ser recibido por sorpresa por una patada traicionera de Chrysalis por la espalda que lo arrojo aún más adentro, pero ahí los dos brincaban de pared en pared donde en lapsos chocaban sus espadas con grandes destellos de poder, en un acto de su poder, Alvaro agito ambas espadas en forma de "X" para liberar un ataque con forma de la misma hacia donde estaba Chrysalis que salto de espaldas de manera elegante para esquivarlo aunque le corto un poco de su cabello y aquel ataque salió por el palacio hacia el cielo, y tras eso la reina Changeling recibió una patada en el pecho que la mando al cielo por donde salió el ataque de Alvaro, pero esta luego cayó en el suelo para luego mirar arriba y ver que venía Alvaro con sus espadas sujetas en el lomo con la intención de dar un fuerte puñetazo que Chyrsalis esquivo por centímetros pero el cual hundió el suelo otra vez para dejarlo en su lugar tras el corte que este le hizo.

Chrysalis entonces elevándose un poco disparo una rayo de energía hacia Alvaro y este inflo los cachetes respirando hasta llenar los pulmones para escupir un lanzallamas hacia ese ese rayo impactando los dos en una fuerte explosión, y Chyrsalis distraída no se dio cuenta de que Alvaro estaba detrás de ella para asestarle una fuerte patada que la estrello contra un edificio que se hizo pedazos, para al final sus escombros explotar en un resplandor verde y ella salir furiosa a seguir atacando.

**-esto es increíble…están peleando al mismo nivel, jamas vi una pelea tan increíble-** exclamo Rainbow Dash asombrada y emocionada, la pelea definiría su destino pero era realmente emocionante y sorprendente.

**-Qué envidia le tengo a Alvaro viejo, el si está cumpliendo el sueño de todo niño, tener una pelea tipo Dragon Ball Z y con esa armadura y ese cabello como humo se ve bien chingon…ojala me la pueda prestar luego-** dijo Frank con una enorme sonrisa mirando aquella batalla que nunca ningún humano creyó capaz.

-**no te la niego…yo también quisiera…VAMOS ALVARO, PEGALE CARAJO-**

**-oh Twilight…ojala vieras esto**- dijo Apple Jack aun llorando.

**-sin embargo Chrysalis no se queda atrás, esta peleando al mismo nivel- **dijo Luna tratando de seguirles el paso con la vista, pero apenas los veía en un lugar en el cielo donde explotaban sus golpes con grandes ondas de choque y destellos de energía aparte de la destrucción de la ciudad.

**-no…¿pues que estas viendo?- **bramo Discord, Luna lo miro con una leve sonrisa y una gran impresión –**Alvaro le está dando una paliza a Chrysalis y de las buenas, el poder de ella está bajando lentamente y el de Alvaro parece que no se esfuerza del máximo**- tras eso todos gritaron un _"¿QUE?"_ de asombro e incredulidad.

Pues si efectivamente, Chrysalis trato de dar un tajo en el aire a Alvaro pero este lo bloqueo sin mucho esfuerzo con una de sus espadas para luego darle un rodillazo a Chrysalis que la hizo escupir del dolor, luego un codazo en la nuca y finalmente una patada en el lomo que la mando al suelo de forma meteórica, donde esta estaba de rosillas jadeando del cansancio.

-"**esto es imposible…no puede ser que me este dando una paliza y este tan tranquilo…si aumente mis poderes más allá de la comprensión es imposible que me esté ganando, además se supone que absorbí sus conocimientos de pelea ¿Por qué no puedo seguirle sus movimientos?...maldición…yo soy"…YO SOY LA REINA CHANGELING**- grito con fuerza haciendo estremecer el suelo comenzando a emanar energía de ella.

**-pese a todo el daño que ha recibido su poder aun es sorprendente-** exclamo Discord, Chrysalis estaba furiosa completamente apretando los dientes, incrédula de que Alvaro hubiese superado sus poderes de esa manera, Alvaro se volvió a llevar ambas espadas a la espalda para esperar a que Chyrsalis fuese a atacarlo, ahí este le sostuvo la muñeca donde empuñaba la espada para luego con la otra mano sujetarla del cuerno y empezar a girar con ella para luego soltarla y que esta frenara en el aire, pero antes de darse cuenta recibió un rodillazo en la nuca por parte de Alvaro enviándola otra vez al suelo y este fue hacia ella con una de sus espadas al frente –**SI, SE ACABO-** Chyrsalis en un momento ya sentía el abrazo de la muerte, y Alvaro iba a toda velocidad a empalarla pero en ese momento miro el rostro de Jessi como un flash back instantáneo y se detuvo en seco con la punta de la hoja a centímetros de Chyrsalis **–¿PERO QUE?-** Chyrsalis no desaprovecho esto y disparo de su cuerno un potente rayo que saco a Alvaro disparado aunque el daño recibido no fue mucho gracias a su armadura.

-**no entiendo…¿Por qué no acabo con ella? ¿Qué lo detuvo?-** indago Rarity.

-**agh…recuerden que la maldita aún tiene el aspecto de Jessi, en cierta forma quizás eso freno a Alvaro…pero no importa es cuestión de tiempo, ella apenas se puede defender de sus ataques-**

**-¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo?-** pregunto Chyrsalis poniéndose de pie mirando con seriedad.

**-ya has aprendido, no te matare porque no soy tu enemigo, creí habértelo dicho-** pero eso solo molesto aún más a Chrysalis quien junto sus manos donde luego emano una luz, una pequeña esfera de energía verde que elevo por encima de su cabeza comenzando a hacerla crecer.

**-no puedo perdonar el que seas más poderoso que yo….obtuviste este poder a mis espaldas, y sería estúpido dejarte vivir con ese poder**- la esfera de energía estaba creciendo tanto que ya era más grande que una casa de dos pisos

**-¿planeas dejar a tu hijo sin padre y sin madre?...si me lanzas eso a esta distancia no sobrevivirás, y la poderosa armadura que eh obtenido me protegerá- **pero Chrysalis solo reía entre dientes confundiendo a Alvaro, era claro que ella tenía un plan.

**-si lo se…pero por muy poderoso que seas no puedes negar que esto te lastimara gravemente…sin embargo tienes una debilidad muy grande, tu "orgullo de guerrero" esa patética moral humana- **entonces esta desvió la mirada de reojo hacia donde estaban las ponys, lanzando esa enorme bola.

**-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA**- Alvaro se disparó hacia la bola al ver hacia donde iba, aquella masa de energía iba arrasando con todo lo que se topaba en su camino hasta que llegara a su destino.

**-MALDICION**- Grito Luna, y ella y Discord trataron de hacer un escudo de energía, esperando que frenase el ataque, pues sabían que el poder de Chyrsalis estaba muy lejos del de ellos, las amigas se abrazaron cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, y los humanos no sabían que hacer, estaban completamente paralizados, pero a unos 50 metros para que esta llegara donde estaban ellos, exploto de forma horrenda con un resplandor enceguecedor, y para cuando este se despejo los presentes no creyeron lo que vieron, Alvaro estaba ahí, el recibió el ataque dándole la espalda, pero su armadura ahora si estaba dañada y humeante al igual que sus alas chamuscadas, este con lentitud bajo al suelo para ponerse de rodillas muy cansado y gravemente herido para ponerse en pie

**-¿no que ellos no te importaban?...si eso hubiese sido cierto los hubieras dejado morir- **Chrysalis llego ahí bajando suavemente con su andar elegante al caminar con una sonrisa triunfal.

**-pero te dije que…ya no…te dejaría lastimarlos-**

**-eres un idiota…si no me hubieses desobedecido esto no estaría pasando, y debiste matarme hace un minutos que pudiste hacerlo ahora vas a morir…te hechizaría otra vez con uno de mis besos pero temo vuelvas a recobrar el sentido…lo siento "cariño" fuiste un buen rey y amante…pero me diste lo que quería y ya no te necesito mas-** Chyrsalis se disparó hacia Alvaro a ran velocidad y este ya no pudo esquivarla, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que le saco sangre y una patada en el costado que lo arrojo con fuerza.

**-AY NO, NO NO ESTO ES MALO, EL PODER DE ALVARO BAJO DEMASIADO, ESTA MUY HERIDO AHORA SI ESTAMOS FRITOS**- dijo Discord arrancándose el cabello.

-**maldita bruja…MALDICION, Alvaro ya tenía la victoria en el bolsillo**- grito Frank de una gran impotencia, su amigo estaba siendo lastimado de haber llevado la ventaja hace un rato.

Alvaro estaba con sus dos espadas tratando de defenderse de Chrysalis que luego le manda a volar a Fenrir solo quedándole su otra espada, tomándola con las dos manos, pero entonces Chrysalis pareció desvanecerse delante de sus ojos y luego recibir una fuerte patada en la cara que lo arrojo con brutal fuerza ya sin poder sostener su espada que se separó de él, y con esfuerzo este se puso de rodillas muy cansado tal fue el daño que ante Alvaro era como si ella se hubiese vuelto más rápida pero lo lógico es que él se volvió más lento en movimiento y reflejos.

**-hay que hacer algo...por más que deteste decirlo, si no lo ayudamos, ella lo matara y después seguiremos nosotros- **dijo Fluttershy.

**-¿pero que?...no hay nada que hacer, los elementos están más que muertos como para decir que pueden devolverle la energía a Alvaro-**

**-NO…-** bramo Luna con decisión –**aún queda algo… -**

En el campo de batalla Chrysalis disparo un rayo que impacto a Alvaro en el pecho alejándolo bastante, y solo gracias a su armadura este no lo atravesó, pero ya estaba muy cansado y herido que solo se acostó boca arriba.

**-je…tranquilo…enseguida acabare con tu sufrimiento Alvaro**- Chyrsalis ya pudo saborear su victoria, y solo se fue encaminando lentamente hacia Alvaro para poder disfrutar este momento, cuando pareció que este se estaba levantando lentamente **-¿Qué?...aun quieres pelea-**

Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriéndole a Alvaro, su boca tenia colmillo y este estaba gruñendo, hasta que finalmente se dobló al frente con un fuerte grito, con los ojos en un color amarillo brillante como el de una bestia depredadora, luego el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y a arrojar rocas de hielo y cristal en todas direcciones como hojas secas otoñales en una explosión de brillante energía con rayos que se disparaban al cielo en un fuerte torbellino.

**-¿Qué está haciendo?...¿qué demonios pasa?-** dentro de aquella energía Chyrsalis no podía notar como la boca le crecía hacia adelante creciéndole los colmillos, pero si escuchaba como se intensificaba en un fuerte rugido, y todo el imperio comenzó a temblar una vez más.

Con grandes pilares y placas del mismo elevándose y rompiéndose como si se tratara de un terremoto súper poderoso, después grandes trozos de cristal se pusieron alrededor de Alvaro pero no lo suficiente para que Chrysalis observara como algo estaba ahí, vio un brazo peludo de color negro con garras pero con algo como una armadura blanca como la nieve, y un par de alas negras que crecían lentamente, hasta que una garra hizo uno de los fragmentos de cristal a un lado dejando ver a un hombre lobo de enormes fauces, con una ligera armadura blanca en su cabeza, brazos y tórax, y en su yelmo (casco) el cuerno de Somber resplandeciendo al rojo vivo, incluso la crin típica del lobo que recorría desde su cabeza hasta su lomo erizada y viva como humo.

–**pero no puede ser…esa es la forma de hombre lobo…esta distinta, quizás se debe a que esta fusionado con Ryujin…pero se supone que para alcanzar esa etapa necesita estar la luna llena en el cielo**- entonces una luz blanca ilumino el rostro de Chyrsalis cuando las nubes que cubrían el cielo dejaron de interrumpir para mostrar a la luna blanca y fría en lo más alto del cielo –**NO ESO NO…**- Chyrsalis inmediatamente miro hacia Luna observado que su cuerno brillaba indicando que esto era obra suya –**LUNA MALDITA ARPIA TRAICIONERA-**

Inclusive dentro del glaciar donde todos se refugiaban pudieron sentir la luz de la luna a través del hielo que fue tranquilizante y acogedor, tan brillante que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad y dar un suspiro de esperanza, mientras que fuera de ahí el hombre lobo armado rugió con todas su fuerzas alzando sus alas, como en una alabanza a la luna pero su ru poder fue tal que las rocas de cristal a su alrededor quedaron reducidas a escombros, y Chyrsalis la reina changeling sintió un miedo pavoroso recorrer su oscuro cuerpo.

¿será acaso esta la forma máxima de los poderes de Alvaro?, ¿será posible que Alvaro transformado en hombre lobo fusionado con el dragón puedan derrotar a Chyrsalis de una vez y para siempre?.

CONTINUARA…PROXIMO CAPITULO, GRAN FINAL.

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: si, sé que esta última escena se parecía a la de Dragon Ball GT pero de ahí me base porque quería desde un principio esto, que el poder que Chyrsalis le dio a Alvaro sea la clave de su fin, ¿pero será suficiente? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

De mientras estoy pensando seriamente en esto de seguir con fanfics, pues aún me queda una última idea y tiene que ver con la entrega final del fanfic de Dark Ligthing el posible OC mas poderos jamás creado pero más bien una historia de sus hijos como algunos me han pedido, ya veré si la hago o no, de mientras COMENTEN Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO.


	12. Cap 12: Una Ida y Una Vuelta

Capítulo 12: Una ida y Una Vuelta

Un rugido de voz intensa y espantosa resonando a los 4 vientos, Luna, la princesa de Equestria en un acto desesperado levanto la luna que llevaba meses sin ser vista, pues era la última esperanza de Equestria ya que su tanto enemigo como amigo, el caballero dragón había sido herido por Chyrsalis, y solo se le ocurrió a Luna despertar su sangre de bestia para que pudiese ocurrir una última esperanza, pero el hombre lobo con su pelaje y alas tan negras como un cuervo pero con armadura blanca rugía estridentemente, a la vez que este comenzó a romper cosas sin control, disparando de su boca grandes e intensas llamaradas que destruían las cosas que apenas se sostenían en pie, rugiendo a los cielos en una manera de supremacía y de un desafío abierto a cualquier hombre o bestia que se le pusiera al frente.

**-LUNA ¿ESTAS LOCA?-** le grito Discord mordiéndose las uñas –**ESA COSA SI VA A MATARNOS**-

**-tiene razón princesa, usted no estuvo ahí cuando Alvaro la primera vez se volvió hombre lobo…aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer**- menciono Pinkie, teniendo flash backs de las fauces de esa bestia, la perdida de los señores cake y todos los ponys que fueron masacrados de la manera mas horrenda que alguien pudiese imaginarse.

**-se que es una locura pero también es un acto desesperado, si no lo hacia Chrysalis hubiese acabado con Alvaro y ya no habría esperanza…hay que confiar por un momento**- pero ahí en al aire flotando, Chrysalis estaba contemplando todo, como es que Alvaro estaba más dispuesto a destruir lo que tenía alrededor que ni la había volteado a ver, cuando al final de todo se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos ejércitos mirando como un perro confundido hacia ambos como si no supiera que hacer.

**-humm…tal vez esta no haya sido una mala idea, si de repente se le ocurre atacar a los ponys puede que acabe con ellos…aunque luego tendría problemas con eso de bajar la luna…no tengo esa habilidad pero quizás podría intentar hacerlo, después de todo eh superado los poderes de cualquier alicornio y del mismo Discord- **

-**rayos…nos está mirando…princesa por lo que más quiera, baje la luna**- susurro Rarity con miedo agachando las orejas.

**-si no lo haces tú lo are yo-**

**-NI SE TE OCURRA…esperen solo un poco más**- bramo la princesa cuando Discord quiso bajar la luna, cuando alertaron el fuerte rugido del lobo, y sus ojos se quedaron como platos al ver como este echo carrera a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaban los ponys –**demonios…-** Luna reacciono y alzo un campo de fuerza por encima de todo el ejército donde el lobo se estrelló con una fuerza tan brutal que todo tembló.

**-AY WEY…¿alguien tiene un huesito o un dog chow para darle el perrote?-** dijo Frank impresionado de la fuerza del lobo, quien fuera del campo de fuerza rugía con fiereza mostrando esos colmillos como navas, caminando de un lado a otro como una bestia asechando a su presa, cuando no espero más y le da un fuerte golpe con el puño al escudo y este comenzó a cuartearse.

**-jamás creí que tuviese semejante fuerza…¿ya te convenciste Lunita? Bajala ahora o seremos su cena-**

**-no…tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo que vea a Chrysalis y la ataque-**

**-yo tengo una idea-** dijo Richi, pero en ese momento el lobo expulso una potente llamarada que destruyo el escudo y arrojo a los que estaban más cercas de la barrera, entonces vieron como el lobo empezó a salir del humo con intención de ir a atacar –**AHORA, AHORA-** le dijo Richi a Duiscord quien chasqueo los dedos justo cuando el lobo quiso saltar sobre las ponys, y delante de él se materializo un enorme espejo tan grande como una casa que freno al lobo al ver su reflejo.

**-¿Qué rayos?-** esa acción dejo en shock a Chyrsalis quien no se esperó ese acto, el lobo rugía hacia su reflejo como si tuviera un rival delante de él.

**-lol está funcionando…**- hasta que la fiera finalmente se animó y dio un zarpazo al espejo haciéndolo mil pedazos para dejarlo ver a los ponys y humanos **–ay no…parecía funcionar-** en eso, Rainbow noto que la explosión de la barrera los había arrojado a ellos pero no al cadáver de Twilight que estaba a unos pasos del lobo.

**-NO, TWILIGHT NO**- pero Discord la detuvo para que no fuese a arriesgar su vida, cuando el lobo también noto el cuerpo de Twilight, su instinto depredador lo hizo jalar el cuerpo para querer intentar comérselo –**NO, MALDITO NO LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO DEL QUE LE HAS HECHO-.**

**-JAJAJA, debo admitirlo Luna, fue una brillante idea pero no todo sale como uno lo espera JAJAJAJA que desesperación debes estar sintiendo**- reía Chrysalis, y cuando el lobo trato de dar el primer mordisco a Twilight, el collar de plata de Alvaro aun lo llevaba este en el cuello, y por el crecimiento estaba muy apretado cercas de romperse hasta que la cadena finalmente reventó y este cayó encima del cuerpo de la unicornio muerta frenando al lobo que miro con curiosidad y confusión el collar, como si muy dentro de su ser lo reconociera, agachando la cabeza para olfatearlo, y en su reflejo si observo una figura por encima de él lo cual lo hizo girar la mirada lentamente para ver a Chrysalis **-¿Qué?...NO PUEDE SER YA ME VIO-** ese fue el último error de Chyrsalis, el grito solo llamo la atención del lobo que mostro sus fieros colmillos pero mucho antes de que Chyrsalis reaccionara este apareció delante de ella con intención de golpear **–**_**"¿Cómo?...¿en que momento se movió? No pude verlo**_**"- **tras eso asestarle un puñetazo que la llevo al suelo de manera meteórica levantando una nube de polvo y escombros –**que fuerza tan abrumadora tiene…- **Chyrsalis se foro el rostro para luego ver su mano con un tremendo escalofrió, estaba sangrando mucho de la boca y su mejilla se hincho instantáneamente por el golpe.

Cuando escucho el rugido del lobo y se giró para evitar lo que hubiera sido una mordida de este el cual termino dándosela al suelo pero se regresó rápidamente para darle un manotazo a la reina que la envió contra un muro estampándola ahí, una vez mas no se quedó ahí esperando, se hizo a un lado para ver como el lobo golpeaba el muro donde ella quedo y este se hizo añicos, ella aprovecho para tomar un gran fragmento de cristal para ponérselo en la boca cuando este quiso morderla pero con un apretón de esas mandíbulas destrozo el cristal como si fuese de nieve , acto seguido sujeto a Chyrsalis de la cabeza para estamparle la nuca contra el suelo de un movimiento, y una vez más quiso morderla pero ella le sujeto las mandíbulas con las manos sin muchos resultado, la fuerza de él la estaba venciendo.

-**VAMOS, VAMOS ACABALA YA**- los ponys estaban gritando de alegría pues sentían una llama de esperanza, el lobo no sería como Alvaro, no se detendría porque ella tenía la imagen de Jessi, era el asesino perfecto.

**-UFF…pero que nervios por un momento crei que mas bien seriamos su cena…-** exclamo Discord limpiándose el sudor.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla, Chyrsalis ya casi tenia las mandíbulas cercas de su cuello y próximas a cerrarse, entonces puso su piernas debajo del lobo para darle una patada y quitárselo de encima, para luego ella salir volando en un intenso desesperado por huir, pero en pleno vuelo el lobo la sujeto del pie con una mordida que la hizo gritar del intenso dolor para después con un movimiento arrojarla contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia, entonces está en un último acto puso su mano cargada de energía en el suelo haciéndolo explotar y partirseprovocando que el lobo cayera en esa zanja, pero apenas este quiso trepar, Chyrsalis derribo las paredes con varias bolas de energía sepultándolo completamente.

**-no puede ser…-** dijo Rarity incrédula.

**-tranquila no lo derrotara con eso**- le dijo Discord para calmarla.

**-PERO SI LO RELENTIZARE**- Chyrsalis rápidamente llego donde los ponys y le dio una patada a Luna con su pierna buena, para después tomarla del cuello –**baja la luna ahora…o te rajare la garganta-** le ordeno materializando su espada flamígera.

**-no lo are, no perderemos la oportunidad de que te derroten finalmente**- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, burlesca y de triunfo que solo encolerizo a Chyrsalis.

**-DISCORD, BAJA LA LUNA O LA MATARE AQUÍ MISMO**- los ponys también se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los humanos que ya habían sido sanados por Discord, pero este se materializo un vaso de chocolate para beber.

**-prrfff, por mi mátala no me importa**- lo cual hizo enojar mas a Chyrsalis quien no veía que nadie quisiera mover un dedo para evitar que Chyrsalis matara a Luna, pues como dijo no perderían esta oportunidad de oro para verla sufrir.

**-jajaja, acéptalo bruja…ya perdiste, en cualquier momento el saldrá de ahí y serás su presa indiscutiblemente, sentirás en carne propia la desesperación y el dolor de los que mataste cuando le inyectaste el veneno del lobo a Alvaro, tu propia creación será quien te destruya, e intuyo por tu miedo que no tienes antídoto para curarlo de su licantropía…jajajaja que desesperación debes estar sintiendo- **

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Chrysalis, alzo su espada furiosa por la burla que estaba sufriendo, Luna cerro los ojos esperando el golpe cuando el brazo de Chyrsalis es detenido por la garra del lobo que ya había salido de ahí y la alzo como un juguete rugiéndole al rostro, a la vez que una tormenta comenzó con rayos iluminando el cielo dando un toeque mas épico a esa escena, para después arrojarla de un solo movimiento hacia el castillo donde esta se sostuvo de una de las salientes de cristal pero el lobo la siguió inmediatamente, ni siquiera por tener a los ponys tan cerca les hizo caso ahora era un animal encolerizado y su asunto era con Chyrsalis.

La reina de los changelins trepaba la torre de espaldas mientras que la bestia la seguía trepando también con destreza felina, mientras ella daba espadazos al aire esperando alejar al lobo, cuando este se le abalanzo encima llevándola al suelo pero donde ella lo pateo quitándoselo de encima pero cuando se levanto una nube estaba pasando por la luna no tapándola completamente pero si provocando una inquietante oscuridad, ella solo tenía su espada llameante en mano mientras caia la lluvia quemándose las gotas de agua en la espada, asustada, respirando agitadamente mirando hacia las sombras, la reina no sabia de donde saldría la bestia, no pudiendo sentir su presencia solo perturbándola mas, muy profundo en su mente creyendo escuchar los gritos de los ponys cuando ocurrió lo del hombre lobo aquella vez, hasta que sintió una gran presencia detrás de ella pero fue tarde le dio un manotazo para golpearla contra una roca para después sujetarla del cuello y preparar en su otra mano las garras para asestar el golpe de gracia.

**-ESPERA NO ME MATES…NO LO HAGAS, ARE LO QUE SEA LO QUE SEA-** ya Chyrsalis sentía al abrazo de la muerte en ella pues incluso estaba llorando creyendo que no tenía más esperanza, cuando nota que no le da el ataque final, entonces mira con miedo a los ojos de la bestia y ve como su mirada furiosa se relaja un poco por verla al rostro, sintiendo esto como una distracción le disparo una bola de energía desde su mano al pecho del lobo apartándoselo de encima, para después elevarse rápidamente sin perder tiempo y en el cielo comenzar a crear la esfera de energía que uso antes pero esta vez era más grande –**DEBISTE MATARME Y YO NO PERDERE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD- **

**-maldita perra…¿CUANTO TIEMPO MAS SEGUIRA CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS?**- grito Ariel, al igual que los demás sus corazones latian a gran velocidad de los nervios por que siempre que parecía que ella seria derrotada algo terminaba salvándola, cuando del cielo cae un fuerte relámpago que paso junto a Chyrsalis, y esta se dio cuenta donde cayó, justo en la bestia licantropa que estaba acumulando energía, sus alas estaban alzadas y en medio de ellas corria electricidad empezando a formar un resplandor en la boca del lobo al igual que su cuerno estaba brillando como acero el rojo vivo..

-**no…**- exclamo Chyrsalis co temor –**eso es..-**

-el Azote del Emperador…- dijo Discrd con una amplia sonrisa.

-NO…YO NO PERDERE AQUÍ- la reina en su desesperación lanzo su gran esfera de energía, esperando tener la posibilidad de derrotarlo, cuando también el lobo disparo el poderoso rayo y la técnica más poderosa de los caballeros dragón, para cuando esta choco contra la esfera de energía duraron un par de segundos de impacto hasta que el rayo comenzó a hacerla retroceder hasta que la reina vio un az de luz atravesar su ataque e ir hacia ella para luego verse envuelta en ese resplandor viendo como partes de su cuerpo empezaron a deshacerse -no…ESTO NO ES LO QUE LA PROFECIA PROMETIA- fue el ultimo grito de Chyrsalis antes de que el Azote del emperador se desvaneciera en el cielo alejando las nubes que se habían acumulado otra vez dejando ver la luz de la luna, al final el lobo desato un poderoso aullido a la luna que escucho por kilómetros y kilómetros.

**-no siento la energía de Chyrsalis por ningún lado…finalmente se acabo- **dijo Discord sonriendo levemente, pero los ponys no evitaron gritar de júbilo, tanto que se vio un resplandor cercas del palacio de cristal, y entre un puñado de escombros el corazón se comenzó a levantar al igual que los elementos.

-MIREN, LOS ELEMENTOS, ESTAN VIVOS- solo fue para mayor motivo de alegría de los ponys, Luna no se olvidó de que el hombre lobo aún estaba ahí, y no dudo en bajar la luna donde leygo se contempló un pequeño destello donde se supone estaba el hombre lobo, y los primeros en ir a buscar a su amigo fueron los humanos que lo vieron sentado en una roca mirando al cielo y Ryujin se había separado de el y se volvió blanco una vez mas, estaba también ahí recostado pues también estaba cansado pero se encontraba despierto, con Alvaro pasando una mano sobre su grueso escamado como una caricia.

**-JAJAJA, VIEJO LO LOGRASTE, ERES UN PUTO DIOS, ¿OISTE? UN DIOS- l**e grito Jackson saltándole encima junto con los demás.

**-WOW, QUIERO SER COMO TU CUANDO SEA GRANDE-** le dijo Frank, Alvaro finalmente se animó a sonreírle a sus amigos, y no paso mucho para que las ponys se acercaran también.

-**lo lograste, le ganaste a Chyrsalis…diríamos que tu deuda esta saldada-**

**-yo quisiera decir lo mismo…mate a muchos ponys incluida a esa amiguita suya, no deberían festejar**- contesto seriamente, pero Luna se le acerco con delicadeza.

**-si…tienes razón, no se te puede perdonar lo que hiciste, pero…te podemos agradecer lo que as echo y que nos garantizas un futuro, es lo que Twilight te pidió ¿no es así?...te aseguro que si ella estuviera aquí sería la primera en alegrarse, estaba siendo muy seria consigo misma pero el odio nunca iba con ella**- pero en ese instante todos sintieron un escalofrió espantoso recorrerles el cuerpo al escuchar una risa seca entre dientes, y al darse la vuelta vieron a Chyrsalis, pero terriblemente mal herida, su cuerno se había roto, sus alas estaban quemadas a la vez que sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo.

**-ESTA PUTA SIGUE VIVA**- los jóvenes quisieron ponerse en guardia para pelear cuando Alvaro se puso frente a ellos.

**-NO…ya no puede pelear más**- con dificultad Chyrsalis dio unos pocos pasos para luego caer al suelo rendida.

-**mi bebé…¿Dónde está mi hijo?...tráiganme a mi bebé**- no entendiendo lo que Chyrsalis pedía o el por qué, pero su voz se escuchaba triste y afligida, Discord fue a avisarles a los changelings y todos ellos se acercaron a ver a su reina con preocupación y un par llegaron a entregarle al bebe que lloraba desesperadamente, Chyrsalis después se puso en rodillas con dificultad para recibir al bebé –**ssshhh ya…ya mi pequeño no llores, aquí estoy…calla, calla**- la reina con una tristeza reflejada en el rostro acerco un dedo para que lo sujetara él bebe, y en esa posición todos pudieron verlo finalmente, como un bebe humano cualquiera de piel blanca, lindos ojos verdes como los de su madre y el cabello negro de su padre –**ya bebé…no llores más**- el bebe al sentirse en brazos de su madre paro su llanto y comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que Chyrsalis susurraba una pequeña canción de cuna que tranquilizaba más al bebe.

**-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?-** indago Apple Jack no creyendo lo que veía, que Chyrsalis tuviese sentimientos en su negro corazón.

**-dicen que no hay amor más grande que el de una madre…parece que es verdad**- le contesto Alvaro, todos ahí viendo como incluso la misma Chyrsalis sonreía tiernamente para su bebe a la vez que lloraba, y las lágrimas caían encima del rostro del pequeño

**-perdón mi pequeño…mami no podrá estar aquí para cuidarte…adiós…mi hijo- **y delante de todos, la reina se volvió una estatua de piedra, tal cual Celestia se volvió antes, abrazando a ese pequeño que reposo en sus fríos brazos de roca.

**-¿también se hizo una estatua de piedra?-**

**-el castigo de los inmortales es que sus cuerpos sigan viviendo las eras del tiempo, por que incluso si la despedazas, sus restos seguirían siendo parte de la tierra**- le contesto Discord, y aun ante el odio que había hacia Chyrsalis, la escena les llego al lama por lo que todos guardaron silencio y se veía en los changelings como estos estaban afectados de la muerte de su reina.

**-¿Alvaro? ¿Qué haces?-** indago Ariel mirando como Alvaro fue en busca de sus espadas, luego yendo hacia donde estaba la estatua de Chyrsalis poniéndose frente al bebe apuntando la filosa hoja hacia el bebé, dicho acto paralizo a todos por lo que Alvaro estaba a punto de hacer, cuando ahí Ariel llego a sujetándole la muñeca –**ESPERA…¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-**

**-esta criatura…es el resultado de una profecía, no la conozco con todos los detalles pero si se…que este bebe guarda un poder abrumador en su interior y que está destinado a ser el verdugo de múltiples naciones…el poder que yo obtuve no se compara con el de el…si lo dejo vivo, podría volverse una amenaza decenas de veces peor que Chyrsalis y yo juntos-**

**-si..pero es tu hijo…¿vas a matar a tu propio hijo a sangre fría?-** una punzada estaba martillando el corazón de Alvaro mientras observaba al bebe que lo miraba fijamente confundido sin ningún conocimiento de la situación –ad**emás…Chyrsalis tenía la forma de Jessi, y en cierta forma…creo que este bebe se parece a ella…podría ser bienvenido en nuestro mundo, lejos de estas cosas de magia y profecías, crecer como un niño normal**- todos estaban en silencio esperando a ver que ocurría, Discord ya no sabía que opinar, el conocía la profecía pero tampoco se atrevía a ser el asesino de un pequeño, decidió dejarlo a decisión del padre de esa criatura –**es tu decisión Alvaro…ya has derramado mucha sangre, incluida la sangre de la madre de este pequeño por muy malvada que ella haya sido…¿piensas derramar mas? Que sea a tu conciencia**- Ariel le solto la muñeca esperando a la reacción de Alvaro mirando al bebé con una gran duda en sus ojos, el pulso temblándole en una confusión severa, no solo era verdad lo que dijo Ariel sobre que ya derramo suficiente sangre, si no que este pequeño bueno o malo, es su hijo y mientras alzaba más la espada con intención de apuñalar al bebe más temblaba, hasta que en un punto él bebe comenzó a sonreír levemente estirando sus bracitos hacia Alvaro como queriendo abrazarlo reconociendo que era su padre, hasta que finalmente Alvaro dio un último impulso con su espada, y en lo que parecía ser el asesinato de un bebé indefenso se escuchó el sonido de la espada caer el suelo, es cuando todos contemplaron como Alvaro extendió lentamente sus brazos a sujetar al bebe, liberándolo de los brazos de roca de Chyrsalis llevándoselos a los suyos donde el pequeño se acurruco en un tierno bostezo para quedarse dormido entre el calor de su padre.

**-ejem…no quiero interrumpir pero**…- exclamo unos de los Changelings con una voz como de gárgaras y rasposa a la vez –**sin la reina ¿Quién va a guiarnos?...ella te hizo nuestro rey-** un detalle del que todos se olvidaron.

**-ejem…no hace falta que cargues más con esto…ya es hora de que tu vuelvas a tu hogar…¿pero si la duda es quien los guiara?...si ustedes changelings no tienen impedimentos, seré yo- a** lo que todos una vez más exclamaron un _"¿QUE?"_ **–así es…creo que necesitan alguien que les de un poco mas de diversión por así decirlo en lo que entre sus filas nace una nueva reina, algo como unos 30 años mas o menos…además me asegurare de que su país no sea tan desértico y lúgubre, pero primero habrá que devolverles a los ponys lo que les quitaron de Equestria-**

**-amm…por nosotros esta bien, nos gusta la idea pero ¿Cómo vas a hacer que no sea tan desértico? Vivimos en un desierto donde llueve una vez al año-**

-**¿Qué?...PRRRFFFF soy Discord el espíritu del caos- **con solo chasquear sus dedos, un resplandor abarco toda extensión del imperio de cristal, el palacio fue reconstruido al igual que las casas y edificio destruidos, todo estaba en orden otra vez –**taran…all better-**

**-¿POR QUE NO HICISTE ESO HACE VARIOS MINUTOS QUE TODO SE VENIA ABAJO?-** le grito Rarity.

**-¿Qué?...si lo hacía, de todos modos lo destruirán y lo debía volver a reconstruir**- sonrio de oreja a oreja.

**-no sabía que tenías semejante poder…-** exclamo Alvaro asombrado.

**-no te confundas, mi fuerte es la "illusion y alteración" es el dote de mi especie, pero mi magia esta a un nivel debajo del tuyo y tu fuerte es la "destrucción"…bueno no aburriré con relatos ni clases de magia….vendré a darme una vuelta muy pronto…de momento, me llevare a los Changeling a su tierra-**

**-¿volverás pronto?-** le pregunto Luna.

**-si…al menos para despedirme de estos jóvenes, primero me asegurare de que no queden Changelings en Equestria y que todos estén bien asentados en su hogar natal otra vez-** Discord se elevó con todos los changelings, volando hasta pasar la frías montañas de glaciar y perderse en la distancia.

Y sin perder el tiempo, el júbilo y la alegría se reunieron cuando los civiles salieron del glaciar donde estaban refugiados y todos se reunian con sus familiares, amigos, hermanos, padres e hijos que estaban luchando allá afuera, entre abrazos besos y caricias y llantos por los que ya no estaban.

**-Apple Jack, Rainbow, chicas por aquí**-las ponys fueron aun llamado muy bien conocido, el de Cadence que iba acompañada de unos guardias y los padres de Twilight, ella se encontraba cansada y cargando un bulto donde ella estaba sentada **–miren**…- ella dejo ver un nuevo bebe, una pequeña alicornio de color blanca con cabello morado como el de Twilight.

**-AWWW…ES HERMOSA-** dijo Rarity enternecida por la pequeña.

-**esperen…¿y Twilight?...¿dónde esta Twilight?-** Cadence mas bien esperaba que la primera en recibirla fuese su cuñada, pero fue la única a quien no vio, al igual que los padres de Twilight se preocuparon, más cuando las ponys agacharon la mirada.

**-no es cierto…-** el padre de la pony miro a Rainbow fijamente a los ojos no queriendo creer lo que estaba pasando, pensando que solo era un mal entendido –**díganme que no es cierto…-** las ponys solo se abrieron para dejar ver a una distancia, sobre una losa de cristal, a la pony, con los humanos y con Luna ahí junto a ella, y corriendo desesperados abriéndose paso, los padres al igual que Cadence fueron hasta ella y ahí no contuvieron el dolor,gritando y maldicendo su maldita suerte, tanto Shining Armor como Twilight habia muerto, el linaje de los señores Sparkle estaba ahora frio como el hielo **-¿Quién?...¿QUIEN ME ARREBATO A MI BEBÉ?-** cuando percataron ahí la presencia de Alvaro, quien se supone es el enemigo y estaba ahí en silencio y serio ante la situación, los padres solo hundieron la cara entre ellos mismos, un conjunto de sentimientos, dolor, ira, frustración, venganza, impotencia, todo en ellos mismos, y Cadence llorando en silencio.

_Al día siguiente:_

Los ponys estaban reunidos a lo largo y ancho de la plaza central mirando hacia el balcón del palacio de cristal, ahí estaban las ponys bien arregladas y donde Luna estaba ahí de una manera se podría decir arrodillada, donde luego Spike estaba ahí parado con un cojin que tenia una hermosa corona azul zafiro, la cual fue tomada por Cadence para ponérsela a Luna y que esta se levantara.

**-ahora comienzan los días de la Reina Luna de Equestria**- y tras eso se escuchó un cabreteo de emoción y alegría de todos los ponys, este cargo una ultima vez a el corazón y los elementos que lanzaron una chispa al cielo como fuegos artificiales, hasta que todos guardaron silencio cuando Luna se dispuso a hablar.

-**ganamos lo que habíamos perdido…nuestra patria y libertad…¿pero que fue lo que perdimos?...se perdieron muchas vidas para lograr esto, tanto inocentes que se perdieron cuando el ejercito negro se apodero de Equestria, como a nuestos valientes soldados que arriesgaron su vida para ver un mañana de sus seres queridos…su sacrificio será recordado generación tras generación en lo que será llamado "la Batalla de los Imperios" donde será siempre conmemorado esta victoria y el decir adiós de nuestros hermanos y amigos…mi hermana, Celestia…en este año e echo lo que eh podido para desempeñar el cargo como princesa única, y ahora ustedes me han elevado a reina pero me faltarían decenas o cientos de años para llegar al nivel de confianza y amor que ella dejo atrás…y quiero hacer un punto y aparte, porque este momento de paz que tenemos entre nosotros no hubiese sido posible sin el apoyo de los jóvenes humanos que nos ayudaron, sin ellos hubiera sido imposible-** Luna les hizo la seña a los jóvenes que estaban dentro del palacio para que salieran a ver y a dar las gracias y saludar a los ponys quienes sin duda los elogiaron ya gradecieron a mas no poder –**sin embargo…el agradecimiento también va para "uno" en especial…que no esta aquí…pero se dónde esta-**.

Luna miro hacia una parte en solitario de la ciudad, el cementerio que estaba lleno de flores y decoraciones en casi todas sus lapidas, pero en un lugar, una pony fría en un ataúd de vidrio y plata, entre un montón de flores entre blancas, rosas y moradas, con un vestido blanco y serena como durmiendo, Twiligh ahí se encontraba con 4 velas una en cada esquina de su ataúd, y una fosa que estaba preparada luego para que la enterraran, y ahí mismo estaba frente a el, Alvaro cargando a su hijo que dormía entre sus brazos, Alvaro entonces miro a la lapida vecina que era la de Shining Armor, estirando su mano creo una enramada que emergió del suelo trepando por su lapida hasta llegar a la cima donde se abrió una flor de cristal con el símbolo del difunto capitán.

**-lo siento "crequino"…Shining…Armor-**

**-sabiamos que estarías aquí**- mirando de reojo, ahí llegaron las ponys en compañía de Luna, Cadence y los jóvenes **-¿te atormentas de algo?...¿te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-** le pregunto Cadence.

**-no…no me arrepiento pues lo que le hice a Twilight fue en consentimiento propio…de nada sirve pedir perdón, además no me lo darías puedo detectar tu desagrado hacia mi y con justa razón…y si, no puedo devolvérselas pero puedo hacer esto por ella**- extendiendo su mano hacia la fosa donde Twiligh seria enterrada después, para que de ahí más bien emergiera cristal que comenzó a tener forma de una edificación elegante, un mausoleo para ella sola, donde al final dejo un hueco del tamaño exacto del ataúd, donde luego son su magia levanto el mismo para ahí colocarlo, y luego poner sobre él una lámina de cristal transparente donde aun se podía ver a la pequeña pony –**ahora el tiempo no la dañara-**

**-sabes Cadence…-** dijo Rainbow –**Twilight antes de morir…le imploro a Alvaro que por favor, protegiera a Equestria que era lo único que le pedia…y el lo hizo, y sabes que conociendo a Twilight ella con eso lo hubiese perdonado…y por eso…yo misma lo perdono-**

**-y yo..-** ahora lo dijo Fluttershy, quien incluso perdió un ojo por culpa de Alvaro, incluso le sonrió.

-**también yo-** ahora Pinkie Pie, y asi cada una expreso su agradecimiento a el joven, Cadence al final solo le sonrió un poco.

-Twilight…asi le pondré a mi hija…asi ambos seguirán vivos en ella, Shining Armor y Twilight…pero se llamara Twilight Hope (esperanza de la tarde o crepúsculo)-

**-nos gusta el nombre es muy lindo y representa lo que es en verdad- **menciono Rarity.

-**y tu…¿Cómo se llamara tu hijo?-** le preguntaron a Alvaro.

**-no tengo idea…quizás se me ocurra algo mejor cuando vuelva a casa-**

_2 días después: _

Después de dejar todo organizado, Zecora había terminado al antídoto para la licantropía de Alvaro que dejo inconclusa hace tiempo atrás, y tras probarlo comprobaron que funciono y Alvaro se había curado de su maldición de hombre lobo que a la vez fue la salvación de ese país, ya no tenía más motivos para quedarse ni el ni los demás guerreros. Los jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo, el Marauder estaba ya preparado para irse, terminando de subir las armas que llevaron y que pudieron recuperar, y donde Alvaro estaba con sus dos espadas en la espalda y cargando a su hijo, al final ahí las ponys se acercaron a despedirse.

**-la verdad es que…sin ustedes esto hubiese fallado en realidad…gracias otra vez-** sonrió Luna ante los jóvenes.

**-a ustedes…de no haberlo echo, nuestro amigo aquí se hubiese quedado y nunca hubiésemos imaginado que estaría en otro mundo haciéndola del malo**- le contesto Jackson, y por ultimo ahí se acercaron loe elementos de la armonía con el corazón también.

**-Alvaro…Ariel, ¿están listos?**- los dos jóvenes solo asintieron con la mirada, los ojos de Luna se llenaron de luz para que un destello de magia fuese sobre los dos jóvenes con un intenso resplandor, al final cuando este se desvaneció, en el suelo había un par de cuernos, el de Celestia y el de Somber, para después ponerlos los dos en una caja por separado –**los mantendremos a salvo…el hechizo que use además ah colocado un sello en el bebé…no usara nunca sus poderes de manera accidental ni sabrá que los tiene si es que en verdad lo mantendrás alejado de eso-**

**-así será…¿Qué pasara ahora?-**

**-la existencia del hombre ya no es un mito para nadie…y si de la misma manera en que tu llegaste a nuestro mundo puede ser que alguien mas vuelve a aparecer si no es que ya lo ah echo…y el conocimiento del hechizo de atravesar mundos permanecerá solo para estos casos...creo que ya no hay más que decir-** Luna disparo un rayo al aire que se termino abriendo en un gran portal.

-**no me atrevo a decir que los extrañare**…- menciono Alvaro.

-**nosotras no…causaron mucho daño, no te extrañaremos…ni a ti ni a tus amigos, pero…si por alguna razón vuelven…serán bienvenidos, pero por favor…eviten volver…aunque…podrias mandarle mis saludos a ese enorme y brrr sexy garañón que llamas "Atila"**- eso solo provoco una risa seca de parte de los jóvenes y las ponys a la vez, tal risa luego se detuvo al pasar una sombra sobre ellos, con el batir de unas alas y un fuerte rugido, pues no era otro que Ryujin que los sobrevolaba para después aterrizar con algo de ligereza.

**-¿no te iras sin despedirte o si?-** pregunto el enorme dragon blanco.

-**ya no tengo nada más a que quedarme…debo admitir que tu fuiste lo mejor que me paso aquí, siempre soñé con dragones desde que era niño…y perdón por haberte echo de color negro y eso, cuando lo hice hace un año fue cuando recién estaba bajo el control de Chyrsalis-**

**-esta bien…no te culpo, mas bien todo lo contrario…por que gracias ti mi nombre será leyenda…Ryujin, el dragón que se unió con un hombre…y juntos llegaron ser el más grande guerrero que el mundo conoció, el "Emperador Dragón"…además me gusta el significado del nombre que me diste, Ryujin el "rey dragón"…así que yo te bautizo con uno…Zarmulohk Kargoh-**

**-¿WTF?...¿que significa? ¿o lo estas inventando?-**

**-jajaja…no…es la lengua antigua de mi raza y una combinación de 3 significados, significa "alma de dragon…sangre de bestia…corazón de corcel"…no hay mas que decir…cuídate mucho**- el dragón no tuvo mas que hacer ni decir, con un batir de sus alas se elevó y se fue.

**-HERMANO, RAPIDO QUE QUIERO VOLVER PARA EL ESTRENO DE ASSASINS CREED BLACK FLAG**- le grito Frank desde el Marauder, y Alvaro se fue al vehículo entrando en el asiento delantero de copiloto, solo asomándose por una ultima vez en ese mundo extraño al que entro por accidente, todo lo que paso cuando llego hasta este momento, quizás nunca fue de su aprecio el lugar y quiso desde un principio volver a su hogar, pero en lo profundo de su corazón sabe que nada se comparaba a la gran aventura que ahí vivió, hasta entrar en el gran portal y desaparecer los jóvenes, yéndose para siempre.

**-ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N…MIERDA LLEGUE TARDE WAAAAAAAAAA-** Discord llego ahí estrellándose en el suelo.

Mientras en el mundo humano, el padre de Alvaro estaba queriendo entrar en la oficina de su hacienda, con la mirada afligida y sombrero en mano con un caminar bastante desanimado, pero se exalto cuando contemplo un destello por la ventana y una enorme sombra pasar por ah, y sin esperar más ni indagar salió corriendo para incrédulo ver lo que estaba pasando, los jóvenes estaban bajando del gran vehículo y Alvaro también.

**-pero…se fueron hace 2 minutos-** dijo el hombre icnredulo, pero lo primero que vio ahí fue a su hijo y no evito ir a querer abrazarlo.

**-papá ya…jajaja también te extrañe papá-**

**-la próxima vez que te vayas a otro mundo o lo que sea, sin avisar estarás mas que e serio problemas…espera ¿Quién es este bebé? ¿Dónde está tu moto y mi revolver?-**

**-amm…la moto y el revolver se perdieron para siempre y este bebé es tu nieto…digamos que me porte mal-** ese comentario le saco la risa a los muchachos.

**-¿Qué?...espero que sepas como pagarme ese revolver, y a saber como piensas mantener a este bebé-**

**-tranquilo, lo are casi sin trabajar…si es que estos tarados hicieron lo mismo que yo…resulta que allá, ciertas cosas no tienen el mismo valor que aquí**- el padre estaba confundido, hasta que Alvaro bajo una mochila del Marauder, no sin antes entregarle el bebé a su padre, y al abrir la mochila el rostro del padre se quedó deslumbrado por una cantidad inimaginable de diamantes, rubís, zafiros y demás piedras preciosas y los demás jóvenes con unas risas entre idiota y burlesca no lo creyeron **–¿no lo hicieron verdad tarados?-** los jóvenes solo hicieron una negación con la cabeza.

**-¿nos vas a dar un poco verdad?-** pregunto Frank babeando por esas gemas.

**-ssssssssssiii NO…jajaja no se crean, les daré una piedrita a cada uno- **

**4 años después:**

**-si…si señor Velakhur entiendo de lo que habla, pero recuerde que mi capital representa el 60% de las acciones de los hoteles Riu en Mexico, y solo en Mexico no se como se maneje usted en el resto del mundo, pero recuerde que soy de capital preferente, ósea que aunque soy accionista prioritario estoy aparte de la administración, de eso decidieron encargarse usted y la junta directiva, además tengo que encargarme personalmente de mi hacienda, no es fácil manejar 8000 hectáreas de té además tengo que cuidar de mi hijo**- Alvaro estaba sentado en una banca del parque hablando por teléfono mientras los niños jugaban por todos lados **-¿Qué donde estoy ahora?...estoy con mi hijo en el parque…OIGA no se ponga gritón, que mucho otros millonarios sean unos descuidados con sus hijos no es mi culpa yo estoy joven y bastante a mis 24 años y quiero disfrutar a mi hijo, buscare a alguien que quiera tomar parte en la gerencia de los hoteles y fin del cuento lo llamo después *cuelga*..uff…¿Connor?...Connor ay que irnos hijo**- Mientras, entre un grupo de pequeños que eran cuidados por una mujer, ahí estaba un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda quien llego donde estaban los demás y se acercó a la mujer.

**-hola pequeño…¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Connor…-** exclamo el pequeño en voz suave e infantil.

**-qué lindo nombre….¿dónde está tu mami?-**

**-su madre falleció…hace algunos años**- Connor se fue hacia donde estaba Alvaro, su padre, pero cuando la mujer se levantó mostro a una chica joven de escasos 20 a 22 años de edad, de cabello negro y una extensión color morado, y ojos del mismo color, lo cual de un momento a otro dejo perplejo y paralizado a Alvaro.

**-lamento escuchar eso…tiene un lindo nombre tu sobrino o primo-**

-**amm si...Bueno ajem…soy…soy su padre**- la muchacha se tapó la boca con las manos soltando un gemido por que no se lo imagino de un momento a otro.

**-ups…lo siento-**

**-no hay problema…me llamo Alvaro…¿Cómo te llamas?-**

-**me llamo Ania pero mis amigas desde niña me pusieron de mote…Twilight…-**

FIN…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: MUCHAS, MUCHAS, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, esta historia fue en mi opinión personal una de mis favoritas de mis creaciones, espero les haya gustado.

Referente a lo de hacer otro fanfic, no será ahorita pronto, un profe mongólico me lleno de tarea hasta la garganta y con dificultad termine el capitulo, pero se los dejo y apenas haya oportunidad podre volver con algo nuevo...HASTA LUEGO ;)


End file.
